BAKA
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Un mystérieux chaton va s'incruster dans la vie de Lucius. Qu'est-ce qu'un Aurum Feline et que faisait-il dans le fin fond de la Slovaquie ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** **: BAKA**

 **Rating** **:** T (Je n'ai pas encore décidé pour le lemon. **Le rating peut changer !** )

 **Pairing** **:** Slash, Yaoi, HP/LM

 **Disclaimer** **:** Oui ! Non... Oui ! Non... Oui ! Non... Pfff... Bon... Après des négociations serrées, je ne possède toujours pas les personnages, ni aucun élément de l'univers d'Harry Potter… Ouais… Vous aussi vous trouvez ça absurde hein ?

 **Statut** **:** Terminée

 **Résumé** **:** Un mystérieux chaton va s'incruster dans la vie de Lucius. Qu'est-ce qu'un Aurum Feline et que faisait-il dans le fin fond de la Slovaquie ?

 **NdA** **:** Le thème est incroyablement classique, mais j'espère en avoir fait quelque chose d'un peu original. C'était mon challenge pour cette histoire. En tous cas, comme d'habitude, elle est déjà terminée et comporte douze chapitres que je publierai tous les jeudi.

 **Bêta** **:** Cette histoire est corrigée par les merveilleuses AudeSnape et Pauu-Aya comme d'habitude. Ne sont elles pas merveilleuses ? :D

* * *

BAKA

Lucius s'affala élégamment sur son fauteuil favori du grand salon au manoir Malfoy, et arracha le masque d'argent accroché à son visage, pour le jeter au loin dans un coin de la pièce. D'un simple geste de baguette, il referma la petite plaie qui entaillait sa jambe et répara sa robe noire, observant du coin de l'œil son fils faire de même.

« Domino ! » appela-t-il fermement.

Un jeune elfe, habillé de haillons apparut à côté de lui et s'inclina très bas.

« Que peut faire Domino pour Maître Malfoy ? »

« Deux verres et une bouteille de Brandit, » commanda-t-il sans un regard.

L'elfe disparut immédiatement et Draco se redressa pour regarder son père.

« Deux verres ? Severus doit venir ? »

Lucius le regarda et eut un sourire narquois.

« Pour toi, mon fils. Je pense qu'après une si longue journée, un petit verre ne nous ferait pas de mal.

« Un Brandit père ? » demanda le jeune homme, un sourcil élégamment relevé.

« Au point où nous en sommes, je pense que ce doit être le dernier de nos soucis, » répondit Lucius.

Draco acquiesça et, après avoir retiré sa robe noire et déchirée, vint prendre place en face de son père, sur un fauteuil identique. Il déposa sa besace à côté de son siège et prit le verre des mains de l'elfe qui le lui tendait.

Lucius saisit la bouteille et en servit une bonne rasade à son fils, avant d'en verser également dans son verre. Il la posa ensuite et se détendit dans son fauteuil, allongeant ses longues jambes en se moquant bien de mettre du sang sur son magnifique tapis persan - les elfes étaient là pour nettoyer ça.

Il soupira, finissant ainsi de relâcher ses muscles après avoir légèrement trempé ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré.

« Tu n'as eu aucun souci durant cette mission ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Non... Je n'avais pas un poste à risque... » murmura Draco.

« C'est bien. »

« Et toi ? » demanda l'héritier Malfoy, observant attentivement son père.

« J'ai eu de la chance... » rétorqua celui-ci. « Chance que j'ai moi-même légèrement provoquée lorsque j'ai malencontreusement poussé Bella devant un sort qui m'était destiné, » ricana-t-il.

Draco pouffa, de façon très peu digne de son rang et de son nom. Avec son père, il s'autorisait ce genre de choses.

« Heureusement qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre n'est intervenu. Il n'y avait que les Aurors Slovaques et ils ne sont pas très entraînés. Néanmoins, ce vieux Boric nous aura donné du crin à retordre. »

Le jeune homme allait rétorquer, lorsqu'un petit bruit étouffé survint à côté de lui.

Aussitôt, Lucius dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur la besace qui remuait étrangement. Draco baissa le regard et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se souvint d'une chose.

« _Non !_ » cria-t-il à son père en se baissant pour ramasser son sac.

Avec délicatesse, il ouvrit le rabat et mit les mains à l'intérieur pour en sortir, sous les yeux curieux de Lucius, une petite boule de fourrure blanche.

« Qu'est ce que cette chose ? » demanda-t-il, le nez plissé.

« Je l'ai trouvé sur le champ de bataille, » déclara Draco.

La petite chose tremblante remua un peu et Lucius distingua un museau muni de longues moustaches et de grands yeux jaunes.

« Il tremblait dans les fourrées et je l'ai mis dans mon sac avant de partir. »

« Pourquoi faire une telle chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Il me faisait un peu pitié, » ricana Draco.

Lucius se leva et tendit sa main gantée pour attraper la boule de poils par la peau du cou et la lever au niveau de son visage.

C'était sans aucun doute un chat. Enfin, un chaton plutôt, vu sa taille. Il avait les poils d'un blanc éclatant, malgré le fait qu'ils soient tachés de sang et avait un aspect complètement rachitique. Ses yeux jaunes, presque oranges, étaient fendus de pupilles noires dilatées par la curiosité et sa longue queue fine, pressée sur son ventre en signe de soumission, était étrangement séparée en deux sur les cinqs derniers centimètres.

« Tu as ramené chez nous un vulgaire chat errant ? » demanda Lucius.

« Regarde-le, il n'a pas mangé depuis des jours. »

« Tu sais où est sa place ? Dans la forêt du manoir, il fera un parfait repas pour nos sombrals. »

« Arrête... » ricana Draco. « Je l'aime bien moi... »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Lucius en lâchant le chaton sur les genoux de son fils, le regardant avec amusement pousser un petit miaulement indigné. « Comme le crapaud que tu as demandé à tes six ans et qui a fini écrasé par ton château en bois ? Le fléreur qui a mystérieusement disparu dans la forêt du manoir et que l'on n'a jamais revu, lorsque tu avais dix ans ? Et pour finir, le hibou qui encore aujourd'hui refuse de porter ton courrier parce que tu l'as enfermé dans une pièce et oublié pendant deux semaines ? »

« Et bien justement, tu sais que ce chat ne restera pas ici longtemps, » répondit Draco sans se démonter. « Il finira par mourir ou par s'enfuir. En attendant... Globule ? » appela-t-il.

Un elfe ridiculement vêtu d'une étrange toque apparut aussitôt à ses côtés.

« Amène ici une gamelle de lait et peut-être quelques morceaux de viande fraîche, » ordonna-t-il au petit être qui disparut aussitôt.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce qu'il avait demandé apparut aux pieds du fauteuil. Il attrapa le chaton, qui dandinait son arrière train pour se préparer à sauter sur la lanière de la sacoche, et le posa au sol, devant les gamelles. Le chaton avança, curieux, et renifla le lait. Une fois qu'il eut décidé qu'il n'y avait décidément rien de dangereux, il se mit à laper avec conviction.

Lucius ricana devant la nouvelle lubie de son fils. Il savait que celui-ci ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de l'oublier dans le jardin ou de le faire tomber du balcon. Draco avait toujours été comme ça, il s'intéressait à plein de choses et les oubliait aussi sec. Le parfait opposé de son père en somme.

Lui n'avait jamais eu de passions et n'avait donc jamais pu en oublier une.

« Le Lord était satisfait de la réussite de la mission ? » demanda Draco en regardant le chaton.

« Je pense... Même s'il n'est pas très démonstratif... Nous avons réussi à capturer ce devin de pacotille, c'était le but. Et personne n'est mort, personne n'a été capturé, malgré que Bella ne soit pas passée loin. »

« Qui l'a sauvée ? »

« Narcissa, » grogna Lucius.

Draco grimaça.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas rentrée avec nous ? Elle est restée avec elle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, et crois-moi, elle va hurler en rentrant, pour ce que j'ai osé faire à sa sœur. »

« Tante Bella est folle, » ricana Draco, comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Oui, mais ta mère l'ignore, » rétorqua Lucius. « Pour elle, ce sera toujours sa grande sœur... »

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, plongés dans leurs pensées, les deux hommes regardaient le chaton, maintenant en train de dévorer ses morceaux de viande, s'acharnant pour les réduire en bouillie avec ses petites dents pointues.

« J'ai parlé au Maître, » reprit Lucius après quelques minutes de silence. « Il accepte que tu suives ta dernière année d'étude à Poudlard. Tu seras plus utile là-bas. Tu devras sûrement espionner Potter et tu devras réussir tes examens haut la main et il choisira pour toi ce que tu feras par la suite... C'est le mieux que je puisse obtenir. »

Draco souffla.

Il était soulagé de pouvoir faire sa dernière année. C'était quelques mois de répit avant de plonger dans la guerre, au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était toujours ça de pris. Il pourrait retrouver ses amis et paraître insouciant quelques temps encore, même si pour ça il devait espionner Potter. Ça serait au moins l'occasion pour lui de se moquer de ce crétin et de ses deux acolytes.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit son père pousser un soupir fataliste.

Aussitôt, il posa son regard sur Lucius qui agitait une jambe en lançant des regards furieux. Draco baissa les yeux et ricana en voyant la boule de poils blanche s'obstiner à se frotter à son père, léchant parfois le tissu probablement imbibé de sang.

« Je savais que je détesterais cet animal, » grogna Lucius en vidant son verre d'un coup, avant de se relever et d'envoyer un petit coup de pied à la bête qui roula sur le sol avec un nouveau miaulement indigné.

Draco se releva après avoir fini son verre et prit l'animal dans ses bras pour le blottir contre son torse.

« Allons père... Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ma tante, » ricana-t-il.

« Je ne te permets pas ! » s'offusqua faussement Lucius.

Après un dernier regard noir au chaton, il tourna les talons et sortit du salon pour gravir les marches en marbre de son manoir. Il entendait distinctement les pas de son fils derrière lui et sourit. Il aimait ces moments de complicité, il aimait son fils et il aimait leur relation.

Il l'entendit entrer dans sa chambre, proche de la sienne et fermer la porte alors qu'il faisait de même.

Lucius s'appuya un moment sur le battant de bois et souffla longuement. La journée avait été longue et il avait eu peur pour la vie de Draco. La mission du Lord n'avait pas été très compliquée, mais dans son rôle de Mangemort, les risques étaient toujours présents. Lorsqu'il était le seul, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Maintenant que la vie de son fils était en jeu, c'était autre chose...

Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup de solutions. S'ils quittaient le service des Mangemorts, ils allaient mourir... Demander de l'aide à Dumbledore était tout simplement impensable. Ce vieux fou n'avait pas toute sa tête, et se servirait certainement d'eux comme espions. S'enfuir... Le Lord les retrouverait, où qu'ils aillent.

Alors, il continuait de le suivre et essayait de préserver son fils, de sauver la vie de son épouse...

Lucius soupira et se décolla de la porte pour retirer ses vêtements et se mettre à l'aise pour la nuit.

Après une bonne douche relaxante, il attacha ses longs cheveux, revêtit un pantalon souple en coton beige et se glissa sous ses draps en soie, chauffés par les elfes. Avec un soupir de bonheur, il se pelotonna sous sa couverture et commença à dériver vers le sommeil.

Il fut cependant interrompu lorsqu'il entendit un petit grattement sur le bois de son lit. Ne faisant pas véritablement attention, il en fit abstraction pour se concentrer sur les prémisses du rêve qu'il avait commencé, jusqu'à ce que le bruit ne recommence et qu'il ne sente les draps bouger.

Lucius se redressa alors, et put voir, grâce à la faible lueur de la lune, le chaton d'un blanc éclatant – Draco l'ayant probablement lavé – en train d'escalader son lit. Les deux pattes avant étaient fermement ancrées dans la couverture alors que celles de derrière moulinaient dans le vide en essayant de s'accrocher au bois de lit pour lui donner l'impulsion nécessaire à son ascension.

Une fois fait, le chaton bomba le torse et marcha, fier comme un paon sur la couverture. Il ne put parader très longtemps que Lucius le saisit par la peau du cou, déplaça son bras pour dépasser le bord du lit d'un geste presque robotique et lâcha la boule de poil qui couina d'indignation.

Lucius ricana et se recoucha dans son lit, en maudissant son Maître pour le sort qu'il avait posé dans son manoir. C'était de la faute du Seigneur des Ténèbres si cet animal pouvait aller dans toutes les pièces car, après sa résurrection, il s'était installé au manoir Malfoy et avait posé ce sort pour que son animal de compagnie, Nagini, puisse aller où bon lui semblait. C'était une incantation qui rendait le dessous des portes franchissables pour les animaux, ils passaient simplement à travers le bois.

Lorsqu'il était parti s'installer au manoir Jedusor, il avait exigé que le sort reste, puisqu'il allait revenir régulièrement.

C'est donc pour cela que Lucius grognait actuellement, il n'avait aucun moyen d'inverser le sort sans que son Maître soit au courant et à cause de cela, le chaton pouvait se balader à son bon vouloir, dans sa chambre, au lieu d'embêter Draco comme il aurait dû normalement le faire.

Alors que Lucius grinçait des dents en repensant à toute cette histoire, il sentit à nouveau le drap bouger et entendit les petites griffes râper le bois. Il soupira – encore – et se redressa pour voir le petit chat parader sur son lit. Avec un geste absolument identique au précédent, il remit la chose par terre.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et encore...

Lucius ne sut plus à quel moment exactement il avait réussi à s'endormir, mais lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il pouvait distinguer de sa vision floutée par le sommeil, qu'à ses pieds, dormait un chaton blanc.

.oOo.

« Débarrasse-toi de cette chose, » grogna Lucius en lâchant négligemment le petit chat sur les genoux de son fils au petit déjeuner.

Le chaton, peu inquiété par ses menaces posa les pattes avant sur la table pour regarder avec intérêt le contenu des assiettes devant lui, tout cela sous l'air pincé de Narcissa.

Draco ricana et saisit un morceau de bacon entre ses doigts pour le passer sous le nez du chaton qui n'hésita pas une seconde et avala le petit morceau de viande avant de lécher la main bienfaitrice qui le nourrissait.

« Cette attitude est hautement inconvenante Draco, » réprimanda fermement Narcissa.

« Nous sommes seuls, mère. Je ne me permettrais pas une telle chose en présence de quelqu'un d'autre que vous, » répondit Draco en désignant ses parents du doigt.

Lucius ne dit rien. Pour une fois qu'il voyait son fils avec le sourire, il n'allait pas lui faire un quelconque reproche. Narcissa se contenta de plisser le nez en signe de dégoût, à l'idée qu'un animal mette les pattes sur sa magnifique table en chêne.

Elle savait de toute manière qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire. Draco gagnait toujours et ce, depuis qu'il était petit et ni Lucius ni elle ne lui refusaient quoi que ce soit.

Le chaton en était maintenant à sa cinquième tranche de bacon et entamait sa soucoupe de lait avec entrain. Personne n'avait vu un si petit chat manger autant. Son dernier repas était pourtant assez proche et il avait mangé trois gros cubes de viande rouge. Une fois son repas fini, il sauta des genoux de Draco et se posta sur la chaise à côté de Lucius pour entamer une toilette légère.

Lucius soupira sous les ricanements de son fils.

« Il a dormi avec toi, pas vrai ? »

« Exact, » grinça Lucius.

« Puis-je savoir d'où vient cette chose ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Votre fils a eu la brillante idée de le ramener du champ de bataille hier soir. »

« Quelle idée saugrenue ! »

« Même père a dit qu'il le trouvait mignon ! » se défendit Draco.

« Certainement pas ! Je t'ai traité d'idiot, rien de plus, » ricana Lucius.

« En parlant du champ de bataille… » susurra Narcissa d'une voix dangereusement basse en regardant son époux.

Malgré lui, Lucius déglutit. Sa femme pouvait être effrayante parfois…

« Cissa, ma douce, » dit-il d'une voix charmeuse.

« Comment avez-vous osé pousser ma sœur devant ce sort de découpe ?! »

« Un sort de découpe ? Moi qui était persuadé que c'était un simple rictusempra… » répondit Lucius avec légèreté.

« Cessez vos pitreries Lucius ! » cracha Narcissa. « Elle aurait pu mourir ! »

« Et ça ne m'aurait pas déplu ! » répondit-il d'une voix tranchante.

Draco, sentant la dispute arriver, attrapa le chat qui, les oreilles relevées, écoutait attentivement les deux participants à cette querelle en les regardant l'un après l'autre comme s'il suivait un match de Quidditch, ce qui était assez cocasse pour un chat. Avec discrétion, l'héritier Malfoy sortit du salon, le chaton sous le bras, et commença à arpenter les couloirs du manoir.

« Ça recommence… » murmura-t-il. « Et tout ça à cause de tante Bella… Si cette folle pouvait mourir… Mère serait triste bien sûr, mais ça ne durerait qu'un temps et ensuite nous serions à nouveau tranquille. »

Il soupira et regarda le chaton qui l'observait de ses grands yeux dorés, tout en s'éloignant des cris qui commençaient à résonner dans la bâtisse.

« Bon, on ne va pas se morfondre pour si peu, » dit-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

Il déposa le chaton sur son lit et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tu veux faire quoi le chat ? » demanda-t-il stupidement - selon lui… et très certainement selon ses parents aussi.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de regarder encore une fois la boule de poils.

« Il faudrait peut-être te trouver un nom… » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. « Mais avant… »

Il attrapa vivement le chaton par ses pattes avant pour le soulever légèrement et examiner ses… parties intimes.

« Aussi fier que ça, tu ne pouvais être qu'un homme. Enfin… tu m'as compris… »

Draco le reposa et réfléchit.

« Quel nom donner à un chat blanc… » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en grattant son menton imberbe.

« Comme je ne suis pas une gamine de huit ans, on va éviter de t'appeler Neige ou Lumos… Severus me proposerait sûrement un truc cynique, comme Ténèbre ou Black… »

Il fit une nouvelle pause et regarda le chat qui n'en avait apparemment rien à faire de ce qu'il racontait et continuait de se lécher tranquillement.

« Je vais demander à mon père. Tu l'aimes bien et je suis sûr qu'il te trouvera quelque chose digne de toi, » ricana Draco.

Le soir même après le repas, Draco suivit son père dans le petit salon pour un digestif, qui se résuma pour lui à un jus de citrouille - on ne rentre pas tous les jours d'une mission périlleuse. Le chaton les suivait, gambadant gaiement autour d'eux à la recherche d'une mouche invisible.

Il avait mangé une énorme portion de viande crue et Lucius se demandait comment il faisait pour pouvoir encore bouger. Il avait dû manger l'équivalent de son propre poids et il sautait joyeusement entre eux, plus léger qu'un lutin de cornouaille. Ce chaton était un vrai mystère.

Lorsque les deux Malfoy s'installèrent dans leur fauteuil respectif, la boule de poils blanche les regarda avec curiosité avant de continuer à courir dans tous les sens.

« Ce chat est stupide, » grogna Lucius.

« Je l'aime bien moi… » ricana Draco.

« Et puis, c'est quoi cette queue étrange ? On dirait qu'il en a deux. Les chats moldus sont comme ça ? »

« Aucune idée… Je n'ai vu que des fléreurs jusqu'à maintenant. En même temps… Les moldus sont tellement étranges… Ils mettent des anneaux dans le nez de leur vache alors peut-être que c'est une mode de chez eux… couper en deux la queue des chats dans le sens de la longueur. »

« C'est barbare, » maugréa Lucius alors qu'il agitait le pied pour se débarrasser encore une fois de la chose qui avait décidé de le coller.

« Dit celui qui voulait le donner à manger aux sombrals… »

« Ca n'a rien à voir, » renifla Lucius. « C'est juste la loi de la nature. Il ne ferait pas le poids contre un sombral. Ni même contre un lapin aveugle d'ailleurs, » ricana-t-il.

Draco se mit à rire en fixant le chaton qui jouait frénétiquement avec le fil qui dépassait du tapis. Inconscient du fait que les deux hommes se moquaient allègrement de lui.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » reprit Draco. « C'est un mâle et j'aimerais lui trouver un nom… Aurais-tu une idée ? »

« Voyons… » dit Lucius en réfléchissant. « Tu l'as trouvé en Slovaquie, juste à côté de la petite ville de Baka… Que dirais-tu de l'appeler Baka ? »

« Hum… C'est pas mal... » répondit Draco. « Baka ?! » appela-t-il plus fort en direction du chaton.

Celui-ci releva la tête, curieux, en produisant un petit "mi" qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel adorateur de chat. Mais les deux Malfoy étaient loin de se laisser attendrir pour si peu et lui trouvèrent juste un air ridicule.

« Je crois qu'il aime bien, » déclara Draco.

Lucius ricana en regardant la chose courir après sa propre queue et son fils haussa un sourcil, connaissant son père.

« Ca a une autre signification pas vrai ? »

« Tu as raison fils. En japonais, Baka signifie "idiot" »

Draco ricana à son tour.

« Baka… »

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que cette petite entrée en matière vous aura plu et que vous aurez fondu pour Baka comme ma bêta._

 _A jeudi prochain._

 _Epsi._


	2. Chapter 2

Wow… "Lucius" et "chaton" dans la même phrase fait vraiment des merveilles ! xD Merci infiniment pour le nombre faramineux de reviews pour le premier chapitre. Ca me met une pression dingue pour la suite !

Une petite précision que j'ai oublié de faire dans le chapitre un. Draco dit qu'il ne veut pas appeler le chaton Neige ou Lumos car il n'est pas une gamine de huit ans. Je ne visais personne, j'ai moi-même appelé mon chat Lumos et j'ai… Enfin bref, j'ai bien plus de huit ans ! xD

Sinon, une question qui m'a été posé en Guest par **Hitori** : Je ne connaissais pas les nekomata ! J'ai été voir ce que c'était, tu m'as appris quelque chose, merci ;) Donc non, ça n'a pas de rapport avec Baka. D'autant que les nekomata on véritablement deux queues si j'ai bien compris, celle de Baka est juste bizarre :P Mais je comprends le rapprochement que tu as fait du coup.

D'ailleurs, j'ai enfin dessiné la couverture pour cette fic et je ne sais pas si ça sera visible sur une image aussi petite mais **c'est la vision que j'ai de Baka**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à la boule de poils blanche qui dégustait un énième repas à ses pieds. En deux semaines, le chat avait doublé de volume.

Il grandissait, devenait plus robuste, et tout cela à une vitesse effarante. Décidément, soit les chats moldus étaient vraiment très différents des fléreurs, soit ce chaton n'était décidément pas un félin normal. Ce mystère intriguait réellement Lucius…

Draco était parti passer le weekend chez son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, et Narcissa rendait visite à sa sœur. Il était donc seul en présence de Baka qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle.

Depuis deux semaines, Baka venait tous les soirs pour escalader son lit - bien que sa nouvelle carrure l'aidait grandement à ne plus être aussi ridicule. Et depuis deux semaines, tous les soirs, Lucius l'éjectait au sol, bien qu'il le retrouvait tous les matins vautré à ses pieds comme un bienheureux.

C'était une routine qui devenait plaisante avec le temps. Il insultait toujours ce chat qui se contentait de jouer avec ses lacets et de manger. Et qu'est-ce qu'il mangeait… Il avait environ six repas par jours, composés de viande rouge et si Lucius avait cru au départ, que le chat finirait par devoir rouler au lieu de marcher, à cause d'un surpoids conséquent, il n'en était rien. Baka était certes moins maigre qu'avant, mais pas gros. En réalité, il ne ressemblait plus à la sorte de rat tremblant qu'il était au début. Son pelage blanc et fourni brillait, ses yeux étaient vifs et de couleur dorée, il avait trouvé cette grâce féline et, toujours aussi fier, bombait le torse en toutes circonstances…

Sauf dans les moments comme celui-ci où Baka était vautré sur le dos, dans une position des plus indignes, en train de jouer mollement avec un fil sortant du tapis hors de prix qu'il déchiquetait petit à petit. Il avait apparemment fini de manger et se prélassait à présent, telle un lion après un festin.

« Baka ? » appela fermement Lucius.

Aussitôt, le fauve de cours de récréation releva la tête, les oreilles dressées, l'air plus alerte que jamais. Voilà une autre chose étrange avec ce chat, il avait tout de suite reconnu son nom et y répondait toujours depuis ce moment.

« Viens ici, » ordonna Lucius.

Aussitôt, Baka sauta sur ses pattes pour se mettre debout et trottina vers l'homme qui lui fit un mince sourire, heureux de voir un chat obéissant.

Baka hésita un instant avant de sauter sur les genoux de Lucius. Aussitôt que ses pattes furent sur les genoux de son… Maître, il se mit à ronronner de façon significative tout en malaxant le tissu des robes soyeuses avec ses griffes et, dans un même temps, chercha les mains de l'homme pour y pousser sa tête et recevoir des caresses. C'était la première fois que Lucius l'appelait, et la première fois qu'il le laissait monter sur ses genoux. Et Baka en était, selon toutes vraisemblances, ravi.

Lucius le laissa se frotter à outrance avec un ricanement moqueur, sans esquisser un geste pour le câliner. Il restait un Malfoy.

Une fois le chaton installé confortablement et ronronnant, Lucius sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la passa au dessus de lui pour le mesurer et le peser. Draco l'avait fait à son arrivée et à ce moment-là, il faisait six cent cinquante grammes, soit le poid d'un fléton (chaton/fléreur) d'un mois et demi, il faisait maintenant un kilo cinq-cent. Un kilo en deux semaines… Le poids d'un fléton de trois mois. C'était énorme !

Agitant de nouveau sa baguette, Lucius mesura la bête qui faisait environ vingt-cinq centimètres sans la queue. D'ailleurs cette queue… Elle était vraiment étrange. Elle était très longue et devait mesurer environ vingt centimètres, pourtant le plus étrange était le fait qu'elle soit fendue sur la longueur pour les sept derniers centimètres. Les deux parties étaient poilues et bougeaient de façon indépendante, bien qu'elles ne soient jamais très écartées l'une de l'autre.

Lucius sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'il sentit un poid sur sa baguette toujours levée au dessus du chaton. Il baissa les yeux et regarda Baka, sur le dos, en train d'essayer d'attraper le morceau de bois avec ses pattes avant. Il avait les pupilles totalement dilatées et ses griffes étaient bien rentrées, signe qu'il voulait juste jouer.

Lucius haussa un sourcil et agita un peu sa baguette. Baka prit ça comme une invitation et se déchaîna pour essayer d'attraper cette chose remuante.

Ainsi, le grand Lucius Malfoy passa vingt minutes à jouer avec le chaton dont les ronronnements se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents et c'est avec un soupir résigné que le Lord décida d'aller se coucher.

En se levant, il regarda Baka, qui l'observait avec ses grands yeux dorés, tranquillement assis sur son séant.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Lucius commença à partir, non sans murmurer un faible :

« Allez viens Baka… »

Il s'était résigné. Cet insupportable chaton allait venir de toute façon, alors autant conserver un semblant d'autorité en faisant croire - à cette pièce vide - que l'idée venait de lui. Il sourit en entendant un couinement de bonheur et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sans douter un seul instant que la boule de poils le suivait.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit un petit boulet de canon blanc le dépasser pour se précipiter sur le lit, sur lequel il sauta sans la moindre hésitation, d'un mouvement précis et fluide.

Lucius eut un temps d'arrêt, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en acceptant la bête chez lui. Avec un soupir - encore un - il entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour une bonne douche.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle d'eau, quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette autour de la taille, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le chaton qui faisait négligemment sa toilette sur la couverture.

Après avoir enfilé son pyjama et s'être couché sous ses couvertures, Lucius sentit Baka s'approcher doucement et, une fois qu'il fut au niveau de sa tête, passer brièvement sa langue râpeuse sur le bout de son nez, avant de retourner se rouler en boule à ses pieds.

Il aurait dû s'offusquer, jeter ce félin stupide, se crisper de dégoût, mais il se contenta de prendre un mouchoir en tissu posé sur sa table de chevet pour s'essuyer le nez. Après tout, c'était surement une façon pour Baka de le remercier…

.oOo.

Un mois que le chaton était là.

Enfin… Chaton…

Il avait plutôt la taille d'un fléreur adulte. Il pesait trois kilos et mesurait quarante-huit centimètres sans la queue, qui à elle seule, en mesurait trente.

Il était plutôt fin, même si cela n'avait rien à voir avec le côté rachitique du début et se tenait droit et fier sur ses grandes pattes. Il était d'une élégance rare et… digne d'un Malfoy. Parfois, il s'asseyait seulement aux pieds de Lucius et celui-ci se plaisait à imaginer cet animal comme une bête féroce qui le protégerait avec grâce et élégance.

Mais non… Ce n'était que Baka…

Ce stupide chat qui courait encore après sa queue, qui se retrouvait souvent en position indigne, et qui mangeait comme quatre.

Cela dit, depuis quelques jours seulement, Lucius s'autorisait à le caresser. Il avait enfin admis qu'un petit geste d'affection envers cet animal, n'allait pas causer une tragique disparition de la race humaine et donc, parfois, laissait ses mains glisser sur les flancs de Baka qui ronronnait d'extase.

Ce fut à cet occasion qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Alors qu'il lui caressait le dessus de la tête, ses doigts étaient entrés en contact avec une surface lisse et froide, sur son front, entre les deux yeux.

Il s'était donc rapproché et avait redoublé de caresses pour pouvoir observer cette chose étrange. Et étrange, ça l'était ! Cette surface était incrustée dans la peau du chat et formait une sorte de… pierre ? Ecaille ? Lucius ne savait pas vraiment, mais ce n'était pas de la peau, c'était certain. La raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas vue jusqu'à maintenant, était que cet appendice était de la même couleur que son pelage et le pourtour était recouvert de poils le faisant passer complètement inaperçu.

Draco avait dû le voir, mais penser que c'était encore une extravagance des Moldus, comme l'était la queue. Lucius en revanche, était plutôt sceptique en ce qui concernait cette théorie. Non… En réalité, il était persuadé que cet animal était magique, bien qu'il n'ait jamais entendu parler d'une race comme celle-ci.

Il avait voulu entreprendre des recherches, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné une mission une semaine plus tôt et depuis, il passait tout son temps à sa réalisation. Le chaton était donc laissé un peu de côté et paraissait parfois bouder lorsque Lucius rentrait épuisé… Cela-dit, ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

A peine était-il installé dans le fauteuil que Baka lui sautait sur les genoux et le pétrissait de ses pattes, avant de se coucher sur lui, plongeant son nez dans ses vêtements, tel un accro en manque de son odeur fétiche.

« Allez… Avoue que tu aimes bien cet animal, » dit Draco qui regardait son père caresser la douce fourrure blanche.

« Absolument pas, » grogna Lucius d'une mauvaise foi, digne de Salazar Serpentard en personne.

« Personnellement, il commence à m'ennuyer… » déclara Draco. « De plus, la rentrée à Poudlard est dans quelques jours et je ne me vois pas l'apporter là-bas…»

La main de Lucius s'immobilisa et il regarda son fils, une expression impassible sur le visage.

« Veux-tu dire que tu vas le laisser ici ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est ce que je pensais, mais à vrai dire, si cela te dérange, je peux simplement m'en débarrasser. »

« N'y pense pas Draco… » répondit Lucius d'une voix dangereuse. « Je suis absolument certain que cette créature est magique, et je suis bien déterminé à savoir ce que c'est ! »

« Oh bien sûr… » ricana son fils, absolument pas dupe. « C'est pour ça… »

Lucius serra les dents.

Qui avait appris à Draco à être aussi ironique ? À appuyer sur les faiblesses ? À être aussi cassant ? Oh ! C'était lui…

Mine de rien, il était fier de son fils. C'était un beau jeune homme, hautain et Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, et même si son départ était dur pour Lucius, il savait que c'était mieux pour lui. Il serait en sécurité à Poudlard, loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Narcissa entra dans le salon et se posta à côté de son fils pour passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle le cachait, mais ne voulait pas que Draco s'en aille. Elle voulait l'avoir avec lui pendant cette période sombre, même si elle était convaincue que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui.

« Toujours avec ce chat ? » dit-elle, le nez plissé de dégoût.

« Comme tu peux le voir Cissa, » soupira Lucius.

Elle lui en voulait toujours pour avoir risqué la vie de sa soeur et ne lui adressait la parole que rarement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Ils avaient toujours eu une relation conflictuelle, même s'ils s'aimaient beaucoup. Narcissa était une Black, et les femmes Black avaient toujours un tempérament fort. Les Malfoy n'étaient pas en reste, ils étaient fiers et sournois…

En bref, leur couple était un mélange parfait pour des étincelles en toutes circonstances.

C'était un mariage arrangé, mais arrangé par eux.

Lorsque Abraxas Malfoy lui avait ordonné de trouver une épouse, il n'avait eu guère le choix. Seules les trois filles Black étaient dignes de son rang. Andromeda et Bellatrix se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement. Une sorte de charme envoûtant, une grâce féline et ténébreuse. Elles étaient vraiment très belles, malgré tout, Lucius avait préféré choisir Narcissa. La femme qui se rapprochait le plus de ce que pouvait être une meilleure amie. Effectivement, ayant un an d'écart, ils s'étaient souvent fréquentés et s'appréciaient beaucoup.

Malheureusement, à cette époque-là, Narcissa était plus où moins promise à Travers, connu pour être un homme cruel et de dix ans son aîné. Il était un Sang-Pur, était riche et influent et de ce fait, était un très bon parti. Lucius le dépassait de peu dans la classe sociale et ainsi, il avait demandé Narcissa en mariage et l'avait sauvée des griffes de cet homme malfaisant.

Celui-ci s'était alors tourné vers Andromeda qui n'avait pas tardé à mettre les voiles, et Bellatrix, vexée de ne pas avoir été choisie par Lucius qu'elle convoitait depuis des années, avait accepté la proposition de Lestrange.

Naturellement, Lucius n'avait pas fait cela par pure bonté d'âme et avait négocié avec sa future épouse. S'il était bisexuel, il avait tout de même un très net penchant pour les hommes et ne souhaitait pas se priver des bienfaits du sexe avec l'un d'eux à l'occasion. Ainsi, ils avaient convenu de former un couple, de procréer, mais de s'autoriser des écarts de temps à autre. Et les écarts étaient devenus de plus en plus fréquents.

Après un accouchement difficile, Narcissa avait eu du mal à rééprouver du plaisir et même encore aujourd'hui, c'était chose rare. Son absence de libido avait conduit Lucius à trouver sa jouissance ailleurs, même si c'était moins facile depuis le début de cette seconde guerre.

Oh évidemment, elle ne se plaignait nullement des infidélités de son époux, elle connaissait le contrat avant de le signer et ne prenait pas cela pour de la tromperie car, contrat ou non, ils n'étaient pas amoureux.

C'était un fait, ils étaient heureux ensemble, prenaient parfois du bon temps, éprouvaient de la tendresse l'un pour l'autre, mais n'étaient pas épris l'un de l'autre, comme pouvait l'être un véritable couple.

Eux se protégeaient, élevaient leur fils et se libéraient des tensions parfois, mais jamais ils ne s'embrassaient par exemple, jamais ils ne se caressaient. Ils étaient… proches. Amis. Frère et soeur - si on excluait les parties de jambes en l'air occasionnelles.

Alors, leurs chamailleries faisaient plus office de jeu entre eux. Ils avaient l'habitude, ils étaient comme des enfants, qui criaient comme des adultes.

« Ce n'est pas digne d'un Lord, » fit la voix tranchante de son épouse, sortant Lucius de ses songes.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde très chère, » répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle releva le nez et embrassa son fils sur le front avant de leur tourner le dos et de sortir de la pièce.

Lucius ricana aux allures de princesse de son épouse. Cette complicité étrange ne les avait jamais quittés. Ils se disputaient sans arrêt et pourtant, ils s'adoraient.

« C'est décidé alors ? Baka restera avec toi ? » demanda Draco.

« Oui, » grogna Lucius, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'était fait manipulé par son héritier.

.oOo.

Une semaine plus tard, Draco disparaissait derrière les portes du Poudlard Express.

Lucius ne resta pas pour attendre le départ du train. Il n'était pas du genre à courir après la locomotive, pleurant et secouant frénétiquement la main. Pas comme ces idiots de Weasley, qui se donnaient en spectacle à chaque départ.

Lorsqu'il transplana aux abords de sa propriété, il fut accueilli par une boule de poils qui fonça à toute vitesse, droit dans ses jambes. C'était la première fois que Lucius le voyait dehors et cela lui fit étrangement plaisir. Il décida de profiter un peu du soleil de ce milieu de matinée et visita ses jardins. Les cheveux au vent, le nez humant les parfums de cette fin d'été, il flâna sans but dans les allées fleuries. C'était une petite balade agréable qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis ce qui lui sembla être des années.

Il s'amusait à regarder Baka développer des trésors d'énergie et de stratégie pour essayer d'attraper papillons, sauterelles et autres insectes. L'animal apprenait vite, car il était en train de dévorer sa quatrième libellule, lorsque Lucius l'appela.

« Baka ! Nous rentrons, » ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt, le félin lâcha sa proie et suivit son Maître qui n'avait pas attendu pour se diriger vers le manoir.

Les jours passaient et il était rare de les voir l'un sans l'autre. Lorsque Lucius n'était pas dans sa propriété, Baka était dans la forêt qui longeait le manoir et Merlin savait ce qu'il y faisait. Il grandissait toujours aussi vite et, après avoir atteint la taille d'un chat domestique, ou d'un quelconque fléreur, il entra très vite dans la catégorie jeune lynx.

Lucius avait vu la pierre blanche, ancrée dans son front, commencer à changer de couleur petit à petit. Le plus intéressant, fut qu'elle ne se modifiait pas pour atteindre une couleur précise, mais changeait sans arrêt et il avait remarqué que ces couleurs signifiaient toujours quelque chose.

Lorsque Baka chassait, sa pierre redevenait blanche, comme pour se fondre dans sa fourrure et ne pas attirer l'attention. Lorsqu'il était en colère, ce qui arrivait plutôt rarement et uniquement lorsqu'il était contrarié de ne pas réussir quelque chose, la pierre virait au rouge. Lorsqu'il dormait, elle était bleu nuit, et bleu clair lorsqu'il jouait. Mais elle était parfois vert Serpentard, et surtout lorsqu'il était près de Lucius et celui-ci ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait.

Depuis quelques temps, Lucius avait remarqué que la fourrure de Baka devenait plus terne, grisonnante. Pourtant, il restait en bonne santé, mangeait autant voire plus que d'habitude et passait de plus en plus de temps à courir dans la propriété.

Lucius, sans se l'avouer, était inquiet.

Il avait pu commencer les recherches à propos de cette espèce, mais pour le moment, il n'avait rien trouvé. Il ne pensait pourtant pas qu'il y avait autant de chats magiques sur cette foutue planète. Enfin… Il ne cherchait pas que les chats, vu que vraisemblablement, Baka n'en était pas un. Alors, il groupait ses recherches à tous les félins en général, et il y en avait des tas.

Jour après jour, la fourrure auparavant d'un blanc pur, ternissait. Elle devenait grise, mais pas d'un gris fade, non, un gris bleu magnifique, ça ne faisait que rajouter de la noblesse à la bête.

.oOo.

« Baka ? » appela Lucius un matin au réveil.

Il venait de rêver que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demandait de tuer Baka, et qu'il avait exécuté les ordres sans sourciller. Il s'était réveillé en sueur et avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, avait appelé son chat.

Oui.

 _Son_ chat.

A peine l'eut-il appelé, qu'un poid conséquent s'affala sur son torse. Il contracta ses muscles et leva les bras pour attraper les flancs de Baka et serrer ses poils entre ses doigts. Il sentit la langue rappeuse de la bête passer sur sa joue et encore une fois, ne le repoussa pas. Il n'avait pas conscience de la place qu'avait pris cet animal dans sa vie et des bienfaits de sa présence quotidienne.

Il devait peser pas moins de vingt kilos à présent et sa présence était plutôt réconfortante par ces temps difficiles. Pour Lucius, le manoir semblait bien vide sans son fils. Son épouse était souvent absente, elle fuyait le plus possible le domaine pour ne pas croiser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci n'était pas venu depuis l'arrivée de Baka et Lucius espérait que cela continuerait ainsi, n'ayant pas envie de savoir ce que le Lord pourrait faire à son chat.

Le félin ronronna lorsque Lucius se mit à gratter énergiquement son pelage et s'allongea de tout son long sur son torse. Au cours des papouilles - que Lucius nierait même sous la torture, lui avoir procuré - Baka tomba du corps de son Maître et atterrit à côté de lui, sur le matela, sur le flanc et se laissa bercer par les caresses de plus en plus légères.

Lorsque Lucius se réveilla de nouveau, quelques heures plus tard, il tenait fermement son chat contre lui et il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas si bien dormi depuis des mois. Baka semblait envoyer des ondes de magie dans son sommeil et cela l'avait aidé à repousser les cauchemars.

Ce chat était vraiment magique.

Lucius se dégagea du lit, et alla s'habiller pour la journée, laissant Baka ronfler allègrement sur son lit king size. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il partit immédiatement en direction de la bibliothèque, il devait absolument découvrir de quelle race était ce maudit chat.

Alors qu'il longeait le couloir, il entendit un bruit de cavalcade derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir un Baka, pas bien réveillé, le rejoindre à toute vitesse. Bien loin de la grâce féline qui le caractérisait, le chaton pataud avait du mal à aligner ses pas ce matin, mais tenait tout de même à accompagner son Maître n'importe où dans le manoir.

Lucius sourit et caressa légèrement la tête de l'animal, sans avoir vraiment besoin de se baisser tellement que Baka avait grandit. Il lui sembla même qu'il s'était encore développé pendant la nuit.

Il était devenu encore plus foncé aussi. Presque noir, et ses yeux habituellement dorés, tiraient légèrement sur le vert.

Quatre mois que Baka était là et il ressemblait à un jeune guépard, les tâches en moins et légèrement plus fin.

Sa queue faisait maintenant quarante centimètres, et elle était toujours fendue, mais sur quinze centimètre maintenant. La pierre dans son front scintillait maintenant de couleurs vives et faisait la taille d'un gallion.

Lucius entra dans la bibliothèque, laissant Baka se faufiler entre la porte et lui et s'installa sur l'une des tables, couverte des livres qu'il avait laissés la veille.

Après plusieurs heures, il trouva enfin :

… _Cet animal provient surtout des pays Slaves où ils sont tout de même très rares. Personne ne sait comment ils naissent, ou apparaissent mais lors de la première rencontre avec ce félin, il n'est qu'un chaton blanc. Une pierre est incrustée dans son front et le bout de sa queue est fendue en deux, c'est là, la principale caractéristique de cet animal._

 _Lorsqu'il a trouvé son Maître, celui dont l'odeur l'attire plus que tout et qui pourra lui apporter ce qu'il souhaite, le félin se met à manger de plus en plus, et grandit à une vitesse effrayante. Anormal pour un simple chat._

 _Lorsqu'il arrive à "l'adolescence", son pelage va changer de couleur pour dériver sur le noir profond, ses yeux dorés vont se teinter de vert pour une couleur unique et profonde, il va grandir jusqu'à peser environ cinquante kilos, pour une hauteur au garrot de quatre-vingt centimètres._

 _Ces animaux sont les plus fidèles au monde et des défenseurs hors pair. Ils protégeront leur Maître au péril de leur vie._

 _Leurs capacités magiques ne sont pas répertoriées. Ils ne montrent leurs pouvoirs qu'à leur Maître ou à des proches, et sous diverses formes. Certains ont soigné, d'autres ont brûlé leur ennemis. Seul un Maître sera en capacité de connaître l'étendu des pouvoirs de son félin, tout comme le lien qui les uni._

 _Evidemment, ces quelques lignes pourront inciter les gens à penser que ces animaux ne sont que des faire-valoirs, des esclaves, des gardes du corps, mais il existe bien un lien entre ces deux êtres que personne ne pourrait comprendre. Il n'est pas rare que des hommes se soient sacrifiés pour leur Aurum Feline._

Lucius releva la tête de son livre, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, seules preuves de sa surprise. Il regarda Baka et murmura :

« _Aurum Feline »_

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'y répondrai avec plaisir._

 _Epsi._


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos compliments. Je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous plaît et encore plus de vous voir chercher des explications à tous ça ! Mouahahaha !

Et merci à mes deux bêta d'amour :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Lucius se leva de sa chaise et contourna la table pour s'agenouiller devant Baka. Il attrapa les poils de ses joues, de chaque côté de sa tête et serra fermement. Ce n'était pas douloureux pour un animal tel que lui et son ronronnement bruyant le prouva immédiatement.

Il plongea son regard dans les magnifiques yeux d'or vert et parla d'une voix si douce qu'elle semblait ne pas lui appartenir.

« Alors comme ça, tu es un animal mythique… Toi… l'espèce de crevette naine et tremblante que je voulais donner comme repas aux sombrals ? » dit Lucius en posant son front contre la pierre de Baka, qui en ce moment même, scintillait de vert.

« Qu'aurais-tu fait si je ne t'avais pas gardé ? Tu aurais trouvé un autre Maître ? Une autre personne garantissant ta protection ? »

Baka miaula sèchement, ce que Lucius prit comme un acquiescement.

« Sais-tu que j'ai déjà du mal à protéger ma femme et mon fils ? »

Un nouveau miaulement résonna dans la bibliothèque silencieuse.

« Bien, » dit Lucius en se relevant, époussetant la poussière invisible sur sa robe.

« Alors nous sommes condamnés à être ensemble en toutes circonstances, pas vrai ? Nous supporter et nous protéger ? »

Baka se redressa et mordilla affectueusement le bout des doigts de son Maître.

« Et pour réussir à se sortir de la bouse de dragon dans laquelle nous sommes, il nous faudra du courage. »

Baka bomba le torse alors que sa pierre devenait d'un rouge Gryffondor des plus seyants.

Lucius ricana et passa une main dans le doux pelage de son gros chat.

C'était définitivement _son_ chat. Cette créature mythique avait réussi par il ne savait quel moyen à créer ce lien dont parlait le livre. Un lien fort qui les unissait l'un à l'autre. Sa présence ne le gênait plus, non. Il en avait besoin.

Lucius Malfoy, même s'il n'aimait pas avoir d'attache, était un homme de tradition. Il respectait la magie et ses lois immuables et de ce fait, jamais il ne renierait un tel lien. Il allait devoir vivre avec, même si cette option lui tordait les entrailles, rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se passer. La magie était sacrée et elle seule savait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour les sorciers.

« Viens Baka… allons nous promener, » souffla Lucius, réfléchissant toujours à l'implication de cette nouvelle variante dans sa lutte, non pas pour le pouvoir, mais juste pour rester en vie.

Il parti dans les jardins, suivi, comme toujours, de son fidèle félin. Celui-ci ne portait plus d'attention aux insectes, il se concentrait maintenant sur des proies plus importantes comme les oiseaux, les rongeurs et autres petits mammifères. Et il s'en sortait à merveille. Ce n'était pas rare de le voir rejoindre Lucius, la gueule dégoulinante de sang après avoir festoyé d'un lièvre ou d'une perdrix.

Lucius le regardait d'ailleurs s'acharner sur les ailes de ce qui avait été un rouge-queue, lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un forcer les barrières de son manoir. Il sut exactement qui pouvait faire une chose si irrespectueuse et surtout, qui avait assez de puissance pour le faire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le regard de Lucius se posa immédiatement sur Baka. Le Lord Noir ne devait surtout pas le voir. Qui savait ce qu'il pourrait advenir de ce magnifique félin, si cet… homme, lui mettait la main dessus.

Lucius se redressa.

Par Merlin ! Il était le protecteur de Baka, une noble créature de la magie et il avait foi en la magie.

« Baka ?! » Appela-t-il soudainement.

Aussitôt, Baka leva la tête de son repas et le regarda attentivement.

« Pars d'ici ! Cours le plus loin possible ! Le Lord arrive et il est dangereux pour toi. »

Le félin hésita, puis, décidant certainement que son Maître avait raison, courut en direction des arbres pour disparaître dans les profondeurs de la forêt, avec une discrétion admirable.

Aussitôt que le bout de sa queue fendue eut disparu dans les feuillages, le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut juste devant Lucius. Celui-ci s'agenouilla avec grâce pour embrasser, non sans une grimace de dégoût, l'ourlet de la robe crasseuse de l'homme qu'il avait choisi de servir, bien longtemps auparavant.

« Lucius… » salua le Lord Noir de son éternelle voix sifflante.

« Mon seigneur… »

« Une nouvelle extrêmement déplaisante m'est parvenue aujourd'hui. »

Lucius se tendit. Il allait très certainement être torturé pour la faute qu'un imbécile avait commis.

« Je dois dire, » continua le Lord. « Que ton fils a été ingénieux, mais cela ne diminue pas ma colère… »

Lucius se tendit encore plus et sentit même une goutte de sueur glacée dévaler sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il vit Nagini, glisser de ses épaules squelettiques pour se diriger vers la forêt.

« Figure toi, que Potter n'est pas entré à Poudlard cette année. Le vieux fou n'a pas donné de détails et personne ne sait s'il est en mission, s'il s'entraîne ou s'il s'est enfui. Il pourrait même être mort… Dans tous les cas, Dumbledore a jeté un sort sur les élèves et les professeurs de l'école pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse en parler. »

« Comment mon fils a-t-il pu vous révéler la vérité alors ? » demanda Lucius d'une voix serrée.

« Le sortilège offrait des effets secondaires désagréables, à la personne révélant la vérité. Il serait ainsi démasqué aisément et serait renvoyé de l'école. Ton fils a habilement lancé un _Imperium_ à un Poufsouffle, durant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour ne pas être repéré par le directeur et l'a ensuite obligé à m'écrire une lettre, annonçant la nouvelle. Le Poufsouffle a eu les effets secondaires et a été renvoyé sur le champ. »

Lucius faillit se rengorger face à l'habileté et la ruse dont son héritier avait fait preuve pour accomplir sa mission, mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour le féliciter que le Lord était arrivé de cette manière. Il le laissa donc continuer :

« C'était ingénieux et la nouvelle, bien qu'elle ne me plaise pas, est intéressante. Cela dit… »

Le Lord sortit sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses longs doigts fins, l'air clairement menaçant. Lucius ne dit rien, attendant la sentence.

« La rentrée était il y a trois mois maintenant… ne penses-tu pas qu'il aurait pu faire l'effort de me prévenir avant ? »

« Mon seigneur… je suis certain que Draco a fait ce qu'il pouvait et… »

« Silence… » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « _Doloris_ »

Aussitôt, la douleur se propagea dans chaque membre de Lucius et il s'effondra au sol, sans laisser un seul son passer le barrage de ses lèvres. Son corps s'arquait et tremblait de façon désordonnée, il luttait pour ne pas hurler de douleur, ne voulant pas que sa fierté, déjà mal en point, en prenne un nouveau coup.

La torture dura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le Lord ne rappelle son précieux familier et ne transplane pour aller semer la terreur ailleurs. Lucius était sûr qu'il se rendrait chez chacun de ses disciples ayant un enfant à Poudlard, et les torturerait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait fait avec lui, pour ne pas avoir relayé l'information.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire refluer la douleur sans vraiment y parvenir, serrant entre ses doigts les touffes d'herbe humide de cette froide journée d'hiver.

Il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience lorsqu'il sentit un poid s'affaler sur son torse pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir la truffe humide de Baka à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut stupéfait de voir une aura bleue entourer la bête et fondre en lui pour lui procurer une intense chaleur. Il se sentait comme dans un nid de plumes, son corps était engourdi et son esprit un peu brumeux. Plus aucune douleur ne persistait en lui et il se sentait… juste bien.

Baka ronronnait au dessus de lui, le plongeant dans une sorte de transe bienfaitrice.

Lucius ne sut pas combien de temps il resta étendu dans l'herbe, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son chat était toujours au dessus de lui et dormait paisiblement. Il remarqua cependant que quelque chose avait changé. Si avant, Baka était gris, il était maintenant d'un noir de jais.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

Il devrait faire des recherches plus approfondies sur les Aurum Feline, mais apparement, cette première démonstration de magie avait fixé Baka à l'âge adulte, avec son pelage définitif. Il ressemblait à une panthère… Mais, légèrement plus petite, plus fine aussi, plus élancée, moins trapue. Il allait certainement grandir encore, comme il était écrit dans le livre.

« Merci Baka… » souffla Lucius en le caressant légèrement.

Celui-ci ouvrit un oeil paresseux et replongea le nez dans les replis de sa robe, ne comptant apparemment pas bouger de son oreiller humain.

« Et bien… Ce n'était pas suffisant de trimbaler cet animal partout, vous voilà rendu à vous vautrer dans l'herbe, » fit une voix à quelques mètres d'eux.

Lucius ne releva pas la tête, sachant parfaitement que sa merveilleuse femme se tenait non loin.

« Sachez que le Lord vient de me rendre visite, et que si vous n'étiez pas si occupée à le fuir, vous auriez été là lorsque j'avais besoin de réconfort, » répondit négligemment Lucius, sans bouger d'un pouce.

« Par Merlin, » souffla Narcissa en s'avançant précipitamment pour s'agenouiller près de son époux.

Elle poussa le félin qui tomba lourdement sur le côté et grogna de mécontentement, sans pour autant être menaçant.

« Comment vas-tu Lucius ? »

Lucius sourit.

Ils gardaient les nobles convenances la plupart du temps, mais lorsqu'ils étaient intimes, inquiets, ou qu'ils se disputaient, ils revenaient vite au tutoiement.

« Je vais plutôt bien, » répondit Lucius en se redressant, non sans passer discrètement sa main dans la fourrure de Baka.

.oOo.

Le soir même, Lucius était assis sur son fauteuil dans le petit salon.

Baka était venu, comme à son habitude s'affaler sur ses genoux, mais la séance câlin était de plus en plus compliquée au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait et grossissait. Il dépassait maintenant sur les accoudoirs lorsqu'il s'étirait de tout son long et son poid commençait à peser sur les jambes de Lucius qui en ressentait régulièrement un fourmillement désagréable.

Avec un soupir résigné, Lucius poussa le chat à terre. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et évita de justesse de s'aplatir lamentablement au sol. Avec un grognement il s'étira et regarda son Maître se relever pour s'asseoir sur le sofa.

« Allez, viens ici, sac à puces, » ricana Lucius en voyant l'air impatient du gros chat en face de lui.

Celui-ci n'attendit pas et sauta sur la place libre à côté de celle de son Maître, il le regarda un moment, comme pour être sûr que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait, avant de s'affaler très peu élégamment, la tête sur ses genoux.

Lucius ricana encore devant son manque de retenu.

Il était bien loin du chaton tremblant. C'était maintenant un gros félin dans toute sa grâce et sa splendeur. Il ressemblait à un lion miniature, se prélassant au soleil de midi.

Alors qu'il pensait sérieusement à aller se coucher, un elfe de maison apparut devant lui, tenant une missive.

« Domino apporte le parchemin arrivé en urgence pour Maître Malfoy. »

Lucius grogna et arracha la missive des mains de l'elfe qui couina de terreur et disparut sur le champ. Lorsqu'il lut les quelques mots inscrits, il pâlit considérablement.

 _Lucius,_

 _Nous devons nous organiser pour la disparition de Potter. Ce soir, grande réunion avec tous les Mangemorts pour donner mes directives. Je ne peux faire ça dans mon manoir qui doit rester secret pour les Mangemorts de second plan, alors nous viendrons tous chez toi._

 _Essaie, pour une fois, de nous recevoir convenablement._

 _Lord Voldemort._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait venir dans son manoir…

Narcissa pourrait rester cloîtrée dans son aile sans problème, il devrait juste la prévenir de ne pas sortir de sa chambre et personne n'irait la déranger. Le Lord ne s'occupait pas des femmes, sauf de Bellatrix, et les autres Mangemorts avaient bien trop peur de Lucius pour s'attaquer à son épouse. Au moins, elle serait en sécurité mais…

Baka…

Lucius se releva précipitamment, faisant sursauter le félin qui se releva aussitôt.

« Viens avec moi Baka, » ordonna-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas le parquer dans une pièce, de peur que Nagini ne le débusque. La forêt était une aussi mauvaise idée, car il ne savait combien de temps Baka devrait y rester et entre le froid, les bêtes dangereuses et le manque de nourriture en quantité industrielle qu'il avalait toutes les trois heures… Non, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit auquel Lucius pouvait accéder sans être vu et où son compagnon serait en relative sécurité, alors, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il lança dans les flammes qui devinrent vertes. Il avança dans l'âtre, ressentant la chaleur des langues de feu qui léchèrent son corps sans le brûler et fut vite suivit par Baka qui lui vouait une confiance aveugle. Il mit un genoux à terre pour pouvoir entourer son bras autour du cou de l'animal et le tenir fermement contre lui.

« Attention… » murmura-t-il.

Parlant d'une voix claire et neutre il déclara :

« Spinner's end ! »

Il ferma les yeux, sentant son corps être propulsé à toute vitesse dans le réseau de cheminée et cramponna son fauve qui restait fermement plaqué contre ses côtes. Ils arrivèrent dans une cheminée bien plus crasseuse que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter et si Lucius ne tomba pas, grâce à Baka qui le maintenait en équilibre, son arrivée ne fut pas aussi gracieuse que d'habitude.

« Lucius ?! » entendit-il dès que le bourdonnement de ses oreilles cessa.

Il se redressa pour voir son vieil ami Severus, torse nu, qui semblait soigner des blessures récentes sur son torse. Il les regardait les yeux légèrement écarquillés, seul signe de sa surprise.

Lucius se releva et sortit de la cheminée, immédiatement suivit de son fidèle Aurum Feline, qui resta sagement à ses côtés. D'un geste habile de sa baguette, il fit disparaître toute trace de suie qui pouvait le couvrir et fit de même avec Baka bien que rien ne soit visible sur sa fourrure noire.

« Severus, » salua-t-il poliment. « Je ne savais pas que tu serais ici… »

« Ma punition pour ne pas avoir pu lui dire que Potter avait disparu… » grogna Severus. « J'ai du me faire porter pâle à Poudlard pour toute la semaine et j'ai pour mission de brasser une liste impressionnante de potions. »

« Je vois… » répondit Lucius.

Il s'attendait à voir la maison vide et à pouvoir y lâcher Baka, lui demandant d'attendre son retour, mais la présence de Severus ne le dérangeait pas vraiment finalement. Ca serait peut-être même mieux ; au moins, Baka aurait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui et il avait toute confiance en Severus qui n'ébruiterait pas son secret.

« Que fais-tu avec cet animal ? » demanda d'ailleurs le potionniste.

« Je te présente Baka. Il est mon… familier, » dit Lucius, ne sachant pas vraiment comment qualifier son chat.

Le mot "familier" semblait être rabaissant, et si lui pouvait s'amusait en privé à le traiter d'abruti ou de sac à puces, il était hors de question qu'il en fasse de même devant qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Depuis quand as-tu un familier ? » demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Environ quatre mois. »

« Et d'où vient-il ? »

« Tu te souviens de la mission en Slovaquie ? » soupira Lucius en voyant que son ami était bien décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Oui. »

« Draco a trouvé un chaton blanc dans un buisson. Il l'a ramené à la maison et, tu connais Draco, au bout d'un mois ça ne l'amusait plus. Moi par contre, il m'intriguait et j'ai décidé de le garder pour savoir de quelle race il était. Il grossissait et grandissait beaucoup trop rapidement, et cette pierre incrustée dans son front… Alors je l'ai gardé et il est devenu… Baka. »

« Baka ? » demanda Severus avec un sourire narquois en regardant le fauve se frotter lascivement contre les jambes de son ami.

« Oui, tu verras qu'il est un peu idiot… » ricana Lucius.

« Et donc ? Quel animal est-ce ? » demanda Severus qui décidément, ne perdait pas le nord.

« Aurum Feline, » répondit succinctement Lucius.

Le potionniste écarquilla de nouveau les yeux, semblant connaître la race.

« Cette créature mythique ? »

« Tu la connais ? »

« Bien sûr, je m'intéresse beaucoup aux créatures magiques et cette race a été décimée il y a quatre-cent ans car elle était utilisée pour les ingrédients de potions. »

Lucius grogna sans aucun contrôle.

« Calme toi mon ami, » ricana Severus en voyant sa réaction. « Je respecte la magie autant que toi et ces animaux sont sacrés. Il n'y a que les barbares pour s'attaquer à ce genre de créatures nobles et respectées dans le monde. »

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne veux pas que le Lord le voit… » murmura Lucius.

« Il est… ? » demanda Severus en comprenant subitement.

« Il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et rien n'est encore prêt, je voulais mettre Baka en sûreté avant... »

« Rentre vite chez toi. Je te jure que je ne ferai pas de mal à ton familier. »

Lucius regarda son ami dans les yeux pendant un moment puis acquiesça. Il avait confiance en Severus.

« Baka ? » dit-il doucement.

Le félin releva la tête et le regarda avec curiosité. Lucius sourit sans même s'en apercevoir ; son chat était beau.

« Tu restes ici avec Severus. »

Baka se mit à geindre comme un animal blessé et aussitôt, Lucius s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Il était comme dans un état second et ne se rendait pas compte de ses gestes, encore moins du fait qu'ils avaient un spectateur.

Il frotta énergiquement l'encolure de l'animal qui se mit debout sur ses pattes arrières pour poser celles de devant sur ses épaules et passer une langue râpeuse sur sa joue. Juste une fois, car il savait que son maître n'aimait pas ça.

Lucius grogna pour la forme et sortit un mouchoir de la poche de sa robe pour s'essuyer le visage.

« Lucius ? » l'interrompit son ami.

Il se redressa et put voir que Severus le regardait, une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux. Il se renfrogna et se releva pour s'adresser à son ami :

« Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai le chercher mais si le Lord arrive... »

« Il ne viendra pas, » le coupa Severus. « Je lui ai dit que je ferais des potions dont les émanations étaient toxiques. »

Lucius se tendit et regarda Baka qui s'était assis sur ses pieds, probablement dans le but de le retenir.

« Ton chat ne risque rien, » grogna Severus. « J'ai menti pour avoir une semaine de tranquillité. »

« Bien, » souffla Lucius. « Il mange quatre à cinq fois par jour, de la viande rouge. »

« On ne se refuse rien… »

« Il aime aller dehors. Je sais que ton jardin est petit, mais c'est mieux que rien, et si tu dois aller chercher des ingrédients dans la forêt, prends-le avec toi, il aime chasser. »

Severus poussa son ami vers la cheminée.

« Tu es pire qu'une mère dragonne veillant sur ses oeufs ! Il ne lui arrivera rien. Après tout, tu m'as souvent confié Draco et je ne l'ai perdu qu'une fois. »

« Pardon ?! » s'écria Lucius en se retournant vivement.

Severus ricana.

« Es-tu sûr que c'est lui qui s'appelle Baka ? Je n'ai jamais perdu Draco… Va préparer ton manoir ou tu risques de te faire torturer et crois-moi, vu son humeur en ce moment tu n'en as pas envie… »

Lucius acquiesça, et après un dernier regard pour Baka, disparut dans la cheminée.

* * *

Voilà, l'arrivée de Voldy et de Sevichou ! Merci de laisser une review, c'est ce qui me motive à me surpasser !

Epsi.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Outch ! Première fois que j'oublie une publication ! Pardon pour mon retard de... Un jour. En ce moment je n'écris plus, je suis en vacance avec ma famille que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, j'avoue que les fics sont passé à la trappe et cette publication aussi au passage. Mais tout va bien, tout va revenir à la normal d'ici demain.

En attendant, voici le nouveau chapitre, dans lequel ma charmante bêta m'a mis des co****** à chaque fin de phrase. Autant vous dire qu'il n'est donc pas joyeux, mais il se fini bien :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Lorsque Lucius revint, quatre jours plus tard, il était en sang et, après avoir chaloupé difficilement quelques secondes, s'effondra sur le canapé. Aussitôt, il vit une boule de poil noire se précipiter sur lui et sauter souplement sur ses genoux. Il fit un sourire brumeux et leva la main pour la passer dans la fourrure soyeuse de son chat, qui ronronnait plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Presque instantanément, une lueure bleue les entoura et Lucius ressentit l'état de béatitude qui l'avait atteint plusieurs jours auparavant. Il était soigné, chouchouté et caliné par la magie de Baka, si bien qu'il s'endormit instantanément sur le canapé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, ses bras étaient enroulés autour de son chat qui ronflait allègrement. Le canapé avait été allongé pour leur permettre de dormir confortablement, une couverture les enveloppait tous les deux et Severus était assis dans le fauteuil en face, remuant tranquillement son thé.

« Combien de temps... ? » demanda simplement Lucius.

« Trois heures tout au plus, » répondit Severus. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Merveilleusement bien. »

« Les pouvoirs de cet animal sont hors normes, » déclara Severus en regardant Baka.

Lucius ne prit pas la peine de se redresser. Il avait passé des jours stressants et avait besoin de ce moment. Il ne s'était reposé qu'une poignée d'heure depuis l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son manoir et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi plus d'une semaine, grâce à Baka.

« Comment s'est passé son séjour ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Plutôt bien, » répondit Severus. « En réalité, je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de potions. Nous avons passé énormément de temps dans toutes les forêts du pays, il est extrêmement utile pour la recherche d'ingrédients. »

Lucius se redressa vivement, faisant grogner Baka dans son sommeil.

« Tu l'as utilisé ?! » s'offusqua-t-il.

« C'était la seule façon pour qu'il ne passe pas son temps à couiner devant la cheminée ! » grogna Severus.

« Couiner ? »

« Il t'attendait. Et c'est après des négociations serrées que j'ai pu le convaincre de partir chercher les ingrédients. Severus Snape négociant avec un chat… » grommela-t-il. « Une fois là-bas, il allait mieux et se pouvait se défouler, mais à peine rentrait-on, qu'il retournait devant la cheminée et passait tout son temps à t'attendre. »

Lucius dût se retenir de rire en imaginant Severus argumenter pendant plusieurs minutes face à un chat, mais son étreinte sur Baka se resserra.

Il lui avait manqué à lui aussi.

Il n'avait pas passé son temps à geindre devant la cheminée car il était un Malfoy - et qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps mais pour rien au monde il n'avouerait cela - mais il avait très souvent pensé à son chat.

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui… » répondit-il simplement.

« Je t'en prie. Comment s'est passé la réunion ? »

« Mal, » soupira Lucius. « Nous avons pour mission de chercher Potter aux quatre coins du monde. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu étais caché ici que tu n'auras rien à faire, attends toi à un appel. De plus, il a beaucoup de ressources pour chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. »

Severus grogna.

« Ce Potter ne m'aura définitivement attiré que des ennuis... » grommela-t-il.

« Je ne vais pas te contredire… » répondit Lucius. « Si tu veux mon avis, le gamin s'est tiré et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne lui en veux pas. Ce n'est qu'un gamin… »

Severus grogna à nouveau.

« Et ce gamin va nous faire torturer… »

Il y eut un silence pendant que Lucius continuait de câliner son chat et que Severus buvait son thé.

« Il n'a pas beaucoup mangé durant ton absence… »

Lucius se redressa et regarda Baka.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander… La plupart du temps il mangeait ce qu'il chassait mais c'est tout. »

« Baka ? » appela Lucius, inquiet.

Le félin ouvrit un oeil pour le regarder, l'air fatigué et las.

« Va manger, » ordonna Lucius en pointant la gamelle débordante de viande maintenue au frais par un sortilège.

C'est avec difficulté que le félin se leva pour obéir. Il tituba un peu sous les yeux, d'abord moqueurs, puis inquiets, des deux hommes puis s'effondra presque sur le vieux parquet usé pour commencer à laper sa gamelle, sans grande conviction.

« Qu'est-ce que… » murmura Lucius avant de voir du sang commencer à tacher le plancher.

Il se releva vivement et alla s'agenouiller auprès de l'animal pour le palper et voir ce qui l'avait blessé. C'est Severus qui prit la parole :

« Nous pensions qu'il te soignait… mais il prenait ta douleur et ta fatigue. »

« Idiot… » marmonna Lucius.

Severus qui était venu se poster à côté de lui, se redressa et partit en direction de son laboratoire alors que Lucius continuait de câliner son chat. Les blessures qu'il avait ramenées s'étaient reportées sur Baka et avaient séché pendant qu'ils dormaient. La plus importante, celle au thorax, s'était malheureusement rouverte dans ses mouvements et saignait maintenant abondement.

Lucius le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, se disant que c'était uniquement pour qu'il ne se blesse pas, mais cela avait au moins le mérite de les rassurer.

Il l'installa sur le canapé qu'ils venaient de quitter et continua ses douces caresses en attendant que son ami remonte du laboratoire au sous-sol avec, très certainement, les potions adéquates.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Maître des Potions entra dans la pièce, muni de plusieurs fioles et suréleva le canapé pour qu'il soit à la bonne hauteur. Avec des gestes sûrs et précis, il soigna la bête qui avait déjà sombré dans le sommeil depuis quelques temps.

Lorsqu'il se redressa pour regarder son ami, il put voir de l'inquiétude, au fond de ses yeux gris. Chose qu'il n'avait vu que très rarement.

« Il va bien… » dit-il en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami.

Celui-ci se tendit et enleva toutes expressions de son visage, sachant malgré tout que Severus avait déjà aperçu ses angoisses. Cet animal l'avait rendu faible, mou, presque larmoyant…

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il y avait une guerre. La vie de son fils était en jeu…

Lucius réfléchit un instant à ce qui avait changé dans sa vie, depuis l'arrivée du chaton.

Il avait mis la vie de son épouse en danger lorsqu'il avait traîné à Spinner's end quatre jours plus tôt, tardant de laisser l'animal. Il était arrivé à temps pour laprévenir de rentrer dans ses quartiers pour ne plus en sortir, mais tout juste. Et il ne souhaitait pas imaginer ce qui lui serait arrivé si le Lord l'avait croisé, lui qui avait si souvent besoin de distraction. La santé de Narcissa était fragile et la moindre torture pouvait lui être fatale.

Ensuite, il avait négligé Draco. Il n'avait pas cherché à l'aider, n'avait pas pris de ses nouvelles depuis des semaines…

Et avec les recherches entreprises pour trouver Potter, la vie allait être encore plus dure pour eux.

Décidément, ce chaton n'était pas ce qui lui fallait maintenant. Il avait tissé des liens avec lui, des liens très forts, au point qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir sa souffrance, mais ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il le rendait faible…

Repoussant toutes les émotions au fond de lui, comme il avait appris à le faire étant enfant, Lucius ferma son visage et s'arracha à la poigne de son ami qui, surpris, le laissa faire.

« Occupe-toi de lui et relâche-le, » ordonna-t-il en se relevant.

« Pardon ? » demande Severus, incrédule.

« Soigne-le, prends soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux et relâche-le dans la nature. Peut-être en Slovaquie… il en vient après tout, » expliqua Lucius avec froideur.

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas à l'abandonner ! »

« Je ne l'abandonne pas ! » grogna Lucius. « Je lui rends sa liberté ! »

« Quel choc ! Tu es en train de m'apprendre que je n'ai pas le même dictionnaire que la famille Malfoy, car ça pour moi, c'est de l'abandon ! » répondit Severus d'une voix pleine de sarcasmes.

Lucius le fusilla du regard et contempla une dernière fois le bel animal endormi avant de tourner les talons et de partir par cheminée, le dos droit, le nez en l'air.

Lucius Malfoy, était de retour.

.oOo.

Lucius lança un regard noir au canapé en face de lui.

Oui, au canapé.

Depuis que Baka n'était plus là, il avait repris sa place dans le fauteuil et de ce fait, avait une vue parfaite sur le canapé.

Tous les soirs depuis deux semaines, il le regardait et repensait aux moments heureux qu'il avait passés à cet endroit, avec son chat. Et c'était dans ces instants précis qu'il se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté Baka et pourquoi il l'avait gardé dans sa vie.

Ce stupide chat lui redonnait le sourire, il lui faisait oublier les temps sombres, il l'empêchait de déprimer…

Depuis deux semaines, il n'avait plus de raison de sourire.

Alors, sur un coup de tête, il décida d'aller voir Severus. Il le savait toujours à Spinner's End, car il avait encore des potions à faire. Avait-il relâché Baka ? Ses blessures étaient-elles si graves qu'il l'avait gardé plus longtemps avec lui ? Baka était-il mort à la suite de ses blessures ?

Non…

Il prit de la poudre de cheminette, se plaça dans l'âtre et énonça sa destination d'une voix claire.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, tout était sombre et calme. Ne détectant pas la présence de son ami, il regarda sa montre à gousset et réalisa qu'il était plus de minuit. Peut-être Severus était-il déjà couché…

Il se lança un sort de silence pour ne pas le réveiller au cas où ce soit le cas et descendit dans laboratoire où il ne trouva personne. Il remonta alors les escaliers puis, monta au premier étage dans la chambre de Severus.

Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il sentit son coeur se tordre douloureusement à la vue qui l'accueillit. Son ami était endormi, toujours habillé de ses robes noires, par dessus les couvertures et à côté de lui, Baka, tout aussi noir, était blotti contre lui, le museau fiché dans ses vêtements. La main de Serveurs était enfouie dans les poils noirs que Lucius savait être d'une douceur incomparable.

Alors comme ça, Baka l'avait remplacé… Rapidement et efficacement. Severus serait un bon maître pour lui et c'était ce que Lucius avait voulu finalement. Qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il soit heureux. Pourtant les affres de la jalousie le dévoraient de l'intérieur.

C'était son odeur que Baka avait aimée, c'était avec son odeur qu'il s'endormait, c'était dans ses capes qu'il enfouissait son doux museau.

Lucius referma lentement la porte. Il avait ce qu'il voulait.

Il n'aurait pas supporter un nouveau fardeau. Il n'aurait pas à se soucier d'une autre vie que la sienne, celle de son fils et celle de sa femme. Il n'aurait à protéger personne d'autre.

Pourtant, il était loin d'être satisfait.

Alors qu'il s'affalait sur son lit, il ne pouvait détacher son esprit de l'image de Baka blotti contre Severus. Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, il refit le même cauchemar ; celui où le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demandait de tuer Baka et où il obéissait sans état d'âme.

Et ce fut la même chose, chaque soir de la semaine.

.oOo.

« …pas la moindre information ! Il semble s'être volatilisé ! » cracha Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Il se serait sûrement enfui… » répondit négligemment Rosier.

« … mais le problème, c'est Dumbledore… » fit la voix lointaine de Rabastan.

« … suis allé chez Severus hier, et j'y ai fait une découverte surprenante… » souffla la voix de Voldemort.

Aussitôt, Lucius reconnecta son cerveau et remit ses pensées moroses à plus tard. Que venait de dire le Lord ? Il avait fait une découverte chez Severus ?

Baka…

« Quelle est-elle mon Seigneur ? » demanda Lucius d'une voix froide, comme s'il avait écouté sagement les discours des uns et des autres et avait patiemment attendu le moment pour intervenir.

« Rien qui ne t'intéresse Lucius. » répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix tranchante. « Je n'aime pas vraiment ta curiosité mal placée. »

Lucius baissa la tête, signe écoeurant de soumission, sous les rires gras des autres Mangemorts, qui se firent à leur tour rabrouer.

Lucius aurait pu en rire. D'ailleurs, il aurait dû en rire, mais il ne pouvait pas. Son esprit était tourné vers Baka. Une angoisse terrible lui tordait le ventre, et il n'attendait qu'une chose : la fin de la réunion.

À peine fut elle terminée, qu'il transplana du quartier général des Mangemorts, qui n'était évidemment pas relié au réseau de cheminette, et arriva juste devant la maison de Severus. Il n'avait pas le droit normalement… Le risque d'être repéré par les moldus était trop élevé, mais à ce moment-là, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il entra sans s'annoncer, comme à son habitude et s'avança dans la vieille bâtisse, jusqu'au salon, où il trouva Severus Snape, assis, le visage plongé dans ses mains fines.

« Où est Baka ? » attaqua-t-il directement.

Severus se redressa et se leva finalement du fauteuil, pour lui faire face, le visage de marbre.

« Ça t'intéresse maintenant ? » cracha Severus.

« Où est-il ? » demanda à nouveau Lucius, la mâchoire serrée.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne ! »

« Tu lui as livré, c'est ça ? »

« Tu n'en voulais plus il me semble, » répondit Severus, narquois.

Lucius s'avança vers son ami, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque.

Il ne voyait pas Baka dans la pièce, et l'attitude de Severus l'inquiétait. Bien qu'il ait toute confiance en son ami, il savait que face au Lord, le potionniste céderait, comme toute personne normal.

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

« Aujourd'hui, comme par hasard ! »

« Non, en réalité c'était la semaine dernière, mais lorsque je l'ai vu blotti contre toi, le museau dans tes robes, j'ai compris qu'il avait changé de maître ! »

« Et dire que tu oses l'appeler Baka… » répondit Severus en pinçant l'arête de son nez.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Sans répondre, Severus posa la main sur la nuque de son ami et d'un geste brusque, le baissa pour que son visage se retrouve à quelques centimètres du canapé couvert d'un drap noir.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » demanda Lucius en tentant de se débattre.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Ne reconnais-tu donc pas cette robe ? » demanda Severus d'une voix dangereuse, pressant toujours la nuque de son ami.

« C'est… »

« Oui Lucius. J'ai dû m'infiltrer chez toi comme un vulgaire voleur pour prendre l'une de tes robes. J'ai appris un sort pour conserver les odeurs, et comme ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour ton chat, j'ai dû l'enfiler pour qu'il puisse suffisamment croire que tu étais toujours avec lui. C'était ça ou je l'entendais pleurer et gémir des nuits entières ! »

Lucius se tendit quand Severus le relâcha brusquement. Alors Baka ne l'avait pas oublié…

« Où est-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » avoua Severus.

« Comment ça ? » s'énerva Lucius.

« Mes barrières m'ont prévenu que le Lord arrivait et je n'avais que quelques secondes, alors j'ai ouvert la porte de derrière et je lui ai dit de partir… »

« Et ? »

« Et il n'est pas revenu. Il n'a pas dû comprendre ce qu'il se passait et après ton rejet… Il a fui. »

Lucius serra les poings. Tout était de sa faute si Baka était perdu quelque part, loin de lui.

« Nous allons le retrouver, » dit-il avec conviction.

« Ecoute Lucius… » commença Severus. « A cause de Baka j'ai des dizaines de potions en retard… Je ne suis pas cat-sitter… »

« Tu ne vas pas m'aider ? »

« Je ne vais pas me faire torturer parce que tu as perdu ton chat… Vous avez un lien. Sers-t'en… » répondit Severus, avant de tourner les talons et de partir dans son laboratoire.

Lucius soupira.

Il était seul et devait partir à la recherche d'une sorte de chat géant magique, sans aucun indice.

Il prit la direction de porte de derrière et scruta le jardin délabré. Pas étonnant que Baka ne soit pas resté ici… Mais où était-il parti à présent ?

Derrière les buissons broussailleux et les arbres morts, au loin, il aperçut une forêt, sombre et dense. Exactement ce qu'aimait Baka au manoir Malfoy.

Sans perdre une minute, il transplana juste devant les premiers arbres et pénétra dans la forêt. Ses chaussures seraient ruinées, ses vêtements devraient être décapés et avec sa canne, il était plutôt ridicule, pourtant il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire à ce moment précis.

Pendant plusieurs heures, il marcha dans la forêt à la recherche de Baka, mais pour son plus grand malheur, il ne le trouva pas. Ce félin allait très vite, et il aurait pu se trouver à des kilomètres de là, mais en avait-il eu la force ?

Durant les quatre premiers jours où il avait dû laisser Baka ici, celui-ci n'avait pas mangé beaucoup d'après Severus. Serait-il possible qu'il ait continué pendant ces trois semaines et que de ce fait, il n'ait plus beaucoup d'énergie ?

Cette idée conforta Lucius et en même temps, le terrifia. Il avait plus de chance de trouver Baka, mais aussi plus de risque de le retrouver mort.

Il s'assit sur une souche et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Quiconque l'aurait vu à cet instant, aurait pensé qu'un très mauvais imitateur avait prit du polynectar. Cette posture, ce décor, ces vêtements tachés de boue, rien n'était plus éloigné de l'image des Malfoy à l'heure actuelle.

Pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, Lucius laissa tomber son masque et ouvrit légèrement son coeur et ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il le ressentit.

Le lien.

Lucius se releva lorsque la sensation de douleur et de solitude le prit aux tripes, et il haleta, sentant que toutes ces émotions n'étaient pas les siennes actuellement, mais celles de Baka.

Instinctivement, il se concentra.

Il sentit son corps, sa magie, et son esprit se tendre vers un lieu inconnu, où il savait trouver son félin. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, il se sentit transplaner, sans en avoir fait la demande, pour arriver devant une grotte très sombre dans laquelle, deux yeux vert doré brillaient faiblement.

Aussitôt, Lucius entra dans la grotte et se précipita sur Baka qui gémit et se tassa contre la pierre, arrêtant la progression de l'homme qui sentit son coeur se serrer.

Celui-ci s'accroupit à quelques centimètre de l'animal et parla d'une voix douce que peu lui connaissait :

« J'ai fait une erreur. Je t'ai rejeté et je n'aurais pas dû. Je… perds complètement la tête… Jamais je ne m'étais encore comporté de la sorte. Regarde-moi… Rentre avec moi que je puisse redevenir le froid Lord Malfoy, bien peigné, insupportable et accompagné de sa noble panthère. »

Ce n'était pas de vraies excuses, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il se tut et attendit la moindre réaction, essayant d'apercevoir Baka plus précisément, et pas seulement ses yeux et sa silhouette dans la grotte sombre et silencieuse. Après quelques secondes, il entendit un souffle, puis un gémissement lorsque Baka tenta de bouger.

Comprenant que son compagnon souffrait, il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre son torse.

« Je te jure Baka que, quoi qu'il se passe, plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai… »

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review, et à jeudi prochain... SANS FAUTE ! :P_

 _Epsi._


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour bonjour !

Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas répondu aux reviews cette semaine. J'ai une rage de dents, je suis bourrée de médoc, et j'ai vraiment du mal à faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai déjà eu pour mission de répondre aux reviews de la fic « Les papillons » (très bonne fic d'Aupaupsi pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas :P) et j'ai du mettre plus de deux heures pour huit reviews ! x)

Merci à tous pour votre soutien, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

« Baka, viens ici, » appela Lucius d'une voix neutre alors qu'il ajustait le col de sa robe.

La grosse bête arriva en courant depuis la salle d'eau où elle s'était endormie sur le tapis de bain en attendant que Lucius prenne sa douche, et glissa sur le parquet bien ciré de la chambre.

Baka faisait maintenant une bonne cinquantaine de kilos. Il était juste un peu plus petit et plus fin qu'une panthère et apparemment, sa croissance s'était enfin arrêtée au grand soulagement de Lucius qui commençait à se demander s'il ne devait pas faire agrandir son lit.

Il sourit et s'agenouilla devant la bête. Lui qui avait toujours eu horreur de s'agenouiller, trouvant ce geste avilissant, le faisait volontiers pour son chat.

« Ce soir, tu restes seul ici Baka. »

Le félin se mit aussitôt à gémir, le regardant droit dans les yeux et Lucius ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

« C'est la soirée pour fêter la nouvelle année au Ministère et je me dois d'y être avec ma femme et mon fils. Tu ne peux pas y venir… Personne ne doit connaître ton existence, c'est dangereux… »

Baka gémit à nouveau et releva son imposante tête pour venir lécher la joue de son maître.

« Arrêtes ça… » grogna l'homme, sans pour autant se fâcher.

Après un nouveau gémissement, plus léger cette fois, l'animal partit sur le balcon, traversant la porte fermée comme d'habitude, et sauta de la balustrade pour aller dans la forêt.

Lucius soupira.

Baka allait bouder lorsqu'il rentrerait, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Depuis son abandon chez Severus, environ deux mois auparavant, le félin avait du mal à lui refaire confiance.

Lorsque Lucius l'avait ramené, il était déshydraté et amaigri, Severus l'avait soigné mais avait avoué qu'il s'était tout simplement laissé mourir et que si Lucius ne l'avait pas trouvé, il serait mort le lendemain tout au plus.

Depuis que Lucius avait trouvé le fameux lien, il le laissait ouvert en permanence. Ce n'était rien de vraiment concret, il ne pouvait pas savoir quand Baka avait faim, ou était heureux c'était juste… rassurant. Ils pouvaient, grâce à cela, savoir si l'un ou l'autre était en danger.

Il se redressa et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle de son épouse. Il frappa et entra lorsqu'il en eut la permission.

« Prête, très chère ? » demanda-t-il en admirant la silhouette de Narcissa.

« Toujours prête lorsqu'il s'agit de faire baver tous ces idiots de bureaucrates. »

Lucius sourit. Il était fière de son épouse.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit et parée de bijoux d'argent. Son bustier mettait en avant sa belle poitrine et son cou fin et pâle, dégagé de tous cheveux blonds par une magnifique broche en forme de serpent. Elle était vraiment splendide et Lucius ricana à l'idée de tous ces hommes qui le jalouseraient.

Tendant le bras à sa femme pour qu'elle s'y accroche, ils partirent en direction du Grand Salon dans lequel Draco devait être en train de les attendre maintenant, fraîchement rentré de Poudlard pour les vacances

Il était effectivement là. Parfaitement âpreté dans son costume intégralement noir.

Draco était un mélange parfait entre sa virilité et sa force et la grâce délicate de Narcissa. Il avait aussi cette froideur savamment calculée et s'il n'était pas aussi dur et froid que son père, il était tout aussi calculateur et savait très bien le cacher.

« Nous y allons Dragon ? » demanda gentiment Narcissa.

Draco fit un petit bruit outré mais se remit très vite dans la peau du personnage, vouvoyant instinctivement sa mère.

« Arrêtez avec ce surnom ridicule mère ou je vous appelle 'Cissa comme père. »

« Mais allez-y Dragon, vous vous fatiguerez avant moi. »

Draco allait rétorquer mais il fut coupé par son père.

« Il suffit ! On dirait des enfants en bas âge, » dit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « 'Cissa, ma douce, arrêtez d'asticoter notre fils, vous le savez susceptible. Quant à vous Draco, ne répondez pas aux piques de votre mère, vous ennuyer est son seul but dans la vie ! »

Avec un soupir résigné, mais légèrement amusé, Lucius conduisit sa famille jusqu'à la cheminée.

« Alors père ? N'emmenez-vous pas votre _chaton_ ? » s'enquit son fils d'un ton moqueur.

Draco aimait charier son père depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'attachement du sorcier pour l'animal et il avait été choqué lorsqu'il avait revu Baka. Il avait quitté un chaton blanc rachitique pour retrouver une panthère noire impressionnante.

« Et vous ? Vous n'allez pas à la réception au bras de la splendide Miss Parkinson ? » demanda Lucius d'un ton faussement surpris.

Draco répondit par un grognement écoeuré et prit de la poudre de cheminette pour disparaître dans les flammes. Il fut vite rejoint par ses parents pour passer, selon toute vraisemblance, une soirée des plus barbantes.

.oOo.

Barbante, elle l'avait été. Mais Lucius avait trouvé un fantastique moyen de passer le temps en draguant discrètement l'un de ses anciens amants d'une nuit, rencontré là par hasard.

C'était un jeune homme blond, d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait les yeux marrons, la peau pâle et travaillait comme journaliste sportif à la Gazette des Sorciers. Avant la première proposition de Lucius pour passer sa nuit avec lui, il lui avait extorqué un serment sorcier pour que jamais il ne parle de leurs relations intimes à qui que ce soit, ni dans le journal évidemment.

Le jeune homme s'y était plié - quoique légèrement influencé par l'alcool - et ils avaient passé une nuit mémorable.

Assis à la même table, Lucius avait pris plaisir à le voir écarquiller les yeux à chaque allusion discrète, au sexe notamment. Il avait aimé le voir perdre un peu de contrôle lorsque son pied avait effleuré ses parties intimes sous la table et avait adoré voir ses joues se colorer alors qu'il bafouillait lamentablement pour essayer de répondre à son voisin.

Seule Narcissa avait vu son petit manège et elle s'était contentée de glousser en voyant le jeune homme perdre pied.

Oui, Lucius pouvait dire en cet instant que son épouse était merveilleuse.

Elle était partie tôt de la fête, et son fils n'avait pas tardé à la suivre pour passer la fin de sa soirée chez Blaise comme prévu.

Lucius était resté pour régler les affaires en cours avec certains de ses collègues, s'immiscer dans les conversations et faire accepter ses idées. Le Lord Noir n'avait pas prévu de raid ou de réunion ce soir et Lucius devait en profiter pour répandre un peu plus son influence. C'était bien plus facile lorsque l'alcool coulait à flot. Il n'avait pas non plus perdu de vue son but ultime : celui de s'envoyer en l'air.

Il avait lorgné ce Jake... James… peu importe, durant toute la soirée et avait bien l'intention de le ramener chez lui pour une partie de sexe endiablée. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps à son goût qu'il n'avait pas profité des plaisirs de la chair.

Alors, lorsqu'à deux heures du matin, il vit sa proie filer, il se dépêcha de mettre fin à la discussion et de dire au revoir aux personnes importantes avant de sortir pour rejoindre son bel amant. Ancien futur amant ? Futur ancien amant ? Peu importe…

Il arriva aux cheminées et vit avec plaisir que le jeune homme était toujours là, discutant avec une femme, rencontrée à la dernière minute. Lucius attendit patiemment, drapé dans l'ombre, qu'il se retrouve seul à nouveau, et passa à l'attaque.

« Rebonjour très cher… » ronronna-t-il à l'oreille de sa proie alors que celui-ci était tourné vers la cheminée pour pouvoir s'en aller.

« Lord Malfoy, » couina le jeune homme.

« Lui-même, » souffla Lucius en inspirant la merveilleuse odeur de shampoing, de sueur et d'alcool qui se dégageait de lui. « Notre petite entrevue de la dernière fois a été couronnée de succès, » continua Lucius en posant une main sur la hanche du jeune homme qui gémissait déjà. « Peut-être accepteriez-vous de me suivre un moment dans mon manoir et je vous montrerai à quel point les hommes et les femmes qui m'ont succédé dans votre couche, ont été de piètres amants. »

Le jeune homme haleta alors que Lucius plaquait sa semi-érection contre ses fesses fermes.

« Je ne… » commença-t-il.

« Évidemment, » le coupa Lucius. « Un refus ne sera toléré uniquement s'il est suivi de : j'ai une maladie sexuellement transmissible, je suis enceint et je me suis marié récemment. Quoique cette dernière excuse m'importe peu finalement. »

Lucius continuait son manège et avait maintenant plongé une main sous la chemise du jeune homme, lui faisant perdre ses mots alors qu'il pinçait ses tétons. Il marmonna seulement ce que Lucius prit pour un accord et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'embrassaient dans le Grand Salon du manoir Malfoy.

Ils parcoururent le chemin jusqu'à la chambre du maître des lieux, Lucius guidant son amant à travers les couloirs, tout en l'embrassant et commencant à se dévêtir.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, faisant claquer la porte, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'admirer la décoration, il fut projeté sans douceur sur le lit. Bien loin de s'en plaindre, il savoura le poids du Lord au dessus de lui en ondulant des hanches pour plus de friction.

Lucius avait un genou de chaque côté des hanches du jeune homme et commençait à déboutonner sensuellement sa chemise, lorsqu'il ressentit une impression de malaise. Il la mit de côté pour se concentrer sur son amant, continuant sa tâche, couvrant le torse pâle de baisers, goûtant cette merveilleuse peau.

Pourtant, après un instant, alors qu'il enlevait sa propre chemise, son regard s'égara dans la chambre et se posa sur deux faibles lueurs dans un coin. Des yeux. Des yeux verts dorés.

Baka.

Il ne voyait pas sa silhouette dans la pénombre de la chambre, ni la pierre qu'il avait sur le front, supposant qu'elle devait être noire comme la nuit. Baka le regardait avec des yeux pleins de colère et commença à gronder.

Le jeune homme, surpris, regarda de droite à gauche pour trouver la source de ce bruit et finit par suivre le regard de son amant fixé dans deux grands yeux de chat. Il sursauta et se tassa dans le lit, observant le comportement étrange de l'animal qui avait l'air domestiqué, mais guère commode.

Lucius n'avait pas quitté Baka des yeux, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il était fâché. Il n'était pas rentré trop tard, ne l'avait pas abandonné, avait laissé des instructions aux elfes pour son repas, la seule chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire était actuellement logée entre ses cuisses…

Et il comprit.

Baka était fâché parce qu'il avait ramené un homme dans la chambre. Alors que son compagnon ne lui refaisait pas totalement confiance, il avait amené un étranger dans leur antre, l'endroit où ils avaient toujours été seuls, tous les deux, où même Draco et Narcissa n'étaient jamais entrés… Leur sanctuaire.

« Pars, » dit-il d'une voix froide.

Personne ne bougea et les secondes défilèrent avant que Lucius ne regarde l'homme en dessous de lui, ses yeux faisant sérieusement concurrence à des icebergs en ce moment précis.

« Attendez, » dit le jeune homme en se redressant sur les coudes. « C'est à moi que vous parlez ? »

« Qui d'autre ? » demanda Lucius en se relevant avec élégance, avant de reboutonner sa chemise.

« Vous me faites un rentre-dedans pas possible tout au long de la soirée, vous me forcez presque à vous suivre chez vous, vous commencez à me déshabiller et vous me mettez dehors parce qu'un chat nous regarde ? » s'exclama la jeune homme, incrédule, sans bouger d'un pouce.

« Exactement. Et pressez-vous, je suis épuisé, » répondit Lucius d'un ton badin. « Syllabe ?! » appela-t-il ensuite.

Un elfe, plus grand que les autres, arriva dans la chambre et s'inclina bien bas, sans un regard pour qui que ce soit d'autre que son maître.

« Escorte-le jusqu'aux barrières ou à la cheminée, comme il lui plaira, » finit-il avant de quitter la chambre pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sans un regard pour l'homme qu'il avait ramené chez lui.

Il s'appuya sur la porte et souffla longuement, essayant de faire retomber son excitation. Il venait d'abandonner un magnifique mâle, chaud et délicieux, pour un chat. Définitivement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui et il avait l'impression de devenir fou, lentement mais sûrement. Baka n'avait même pas bougé et cela avait suffi pour qu'il abandonne sa conquête et s'oblige à la chasteté qui durait pourtant depuis bien trop longtemps.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, après une douche froide qui calma son excitation et lui éclaircit les idées, il se dirigea vers Baka qui n'avait pas bougé et lui lançait toujours des regards noirs. Il se posta devant lui et s'accroupit pour attraper fermement les poils de ses joues entre ses doigts.

« Ca ne va pas être possible Baka. Tu dois accepter que je puisse ramener des hommes parfois, j'en ai besoin. Tu comprends ? »

Baka se détacha d'un mouvement brusque et repartit dehors, s'éloignant dans la nuit noire.

Lucius soupira.

Il savait les félins possessifs, mais ne pensait pas pouvoir ébranler à ce point la confiance de celui-ci, alors, il ouvrit la porte du balcon et regarda la silhouette noire partir au clair de lune. Il essaya de l'appeler mais Baka ne se retourna pas et ce fut seul, que Lucius alla se coucher, pour la première fois depuis le retour de Baka au manoir.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Lucius serrait dans ses bras une grosse peluche noire.

Baka était humide de rosée, prouvant qu'il avait été dehors une bonne partie de la nuit. Et si d'habitude, Lucius exigeait qu'il reçoive un sortilège de nettoyage avant de monter sur le lit, il laissa passer pour cette fois, savourant ce réconfort dont il ne pouvait plus se passer au réveil.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, alors que Lucius travaillait dans son bureau et que Baka se prélassait devant la cheminée allumée, l'alarme du manoir qui annonçait les visites, résonna dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, Baka se releva d'un bond et, comme le lui avait appris Lucius, sauta par la fenêtre du bureau, heureusement au rez-de-chaussée. C'était un système qu'ils avaient mis en place pour éviter que qui que ce soit ne tombe par accident sur Baka. Celui-ci restait dans les parages et ne courait se cacher dans la forêt, que si le visiteur était le Lord, accompagné de son serpent.

Nagini avait déjà senti une odeur feline dans le manoir et lorsque le Lord avait demandé à Lucius ce qu'il en était, celui-ci avait expliqué que Draco avait ramené un chaton pendant ses vacances et qu'il vagabondait chez eux depuis. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Et par conséquent, le Lord n'avait rien vu d'autre et s'était contenté de ricaner face à la faiblesse de Lucius et Narcissa devant leur fils.

Baka avait donc bien compris que, pour sauver sa fourrure, il devait partir aussitôt que l'alarme retentissait.

Il n'alla cependant pas bien loin, et dès qu'il entendit Lucius siffler, quelques secondes plus tard, il revint immédiatement, escaladant les pierres que les elfes avaient disposées devant la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse aller et venir dans le bureau.

À peine eut-il franchi le battant qu'il se précipita dans les jambes du nouveau venu pour s'y frotter vivement, le faisant vaciller.

Lucius soupira en regardant l'animal qui se comportait comme un vulgaire chat de gouttière, mais ne put lui faire de remarques, surtout lorsqu'il vit le petit sourire de Severus, apparemment ravi de cet accueil.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Baka, » dit celui-ci en passant ses doigts dans la douce fourrure.

Le ronronnement sonore qui lui répondit le fit ricaner.

« Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, » ironisa Lucius.

« Oui… Les êtres à problèmes sont sans arrêt collés à moi. »

Severus s'avança, difficilement à cause de Baka, vers le fauteuil qui faisait face à Lucius et s'assit, laissant la bête poser ses pattes avant sur ses genoux pour réclamer des caresses.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda Lucius.

« Je n'ai rien de plus… » grogna son ami en réponse. « Des mois que je n'enseigne plus à Poudlard et je n'ai toujours pas une seule piste pour Potter. Il s'est volatilisé. Il était chez lui et tout à coup, plus rien. Il n'a pas transplané, n'a pas utilisé de Portoloin, n'a pas franchi les barrières. Pour résumer, toutes les traces magiques indiquent qu'il devrait être tranquillement chez ses tuteurs, en train de regarder la télévision. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils en entendant ce terme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais ne releva pas.

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! » s'exclama vivement Severus, faisant sursauter Baka qui avait posé la tête sur ses genoux. « J'ai même sondé leur jardin pour voir s'il n'y était pas enterré quelque part. »

« Pourquoi l'aurait-il été ? » demanda Lucius, incrédule.

« Ces moldus sont ignobles, » grogna Severus. « Pour enquêter, j'ai dû aller voir la chambre du garçon… elle ressemblait en tout point à la mienne, lorsque j'étais enfant, » dit-il avec un regard appuyé.

Lucius n'avait pas besoin d'une pensine pour comprendre. Il connaissait parfaitement l'enfance de son ami et ne la souhaitait à personne.

« À quel point ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est mauvais… » se contenta de dire Severus.

Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable, réfléchissant l'un et l'autre à la suite des événements. Lucius n'était pas sûr que la loyauté de son ami aille réellement au Lord, la frontière était mince entre les deux camps, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait le croire réellement. Lui, s'en moquait pas mal. La famille était toujours passée avant le Lord, et Severus faisait partie de la famille.

« Comment s'en sort mon remplaçant ? » demanda finalement Severus.

« Draco m'a dit dans sa dernière lettre, qu'il ne t'arrivait pas à la baguette. Il s'est même trompé dans une recette et c'est Draco qui l'a repris, » ricana Lucius.

« Ces enfants ne savent déjà pas faire un filtre colorant… Avec cet incompétent, ils sont capables de régresser, » grogna Severus.

Lucius esquissa un sourire ; son ami était d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve et d'un cynisme digne de Salazar Serpentard. Il se tourna vers Baka qui s'était allongé devant la cheminée, sur le dos, les pattes écartées de façon indécente, ronronnant comme un Nimbus à pleine vitesse.

« Alors, comment se passe cette... relation bizarre avec ton chat ? » demanda Severus d'un air narquois.

« Il est étrange… Hier soir, après la soirée au Ministère, j'ai ramené Karl… Frank… enfin bref… »

« Tu pourrais tout de même te rappeler du prénom de tes amants… »

« Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de mémoire pour ce genre de futilité. Par contre, je reconnaîtrais son adorable derrière entre mille, » ricana Lucius, alors que son ami levait les yeux au ciel.

« Et donc ? »

« J'ai donc ramené ce charmant petit journaliste sportif à la maison. Je n'ai pas pu aller bien loin… Baka était énervé et nous fixait de façon fort désagréable. »

« Tu l'as ramené dans ta chambre ?! » s'offusqua Severus.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Ne t'es-tu donc pas renseigné sur cette espèce, depuis que tu as découvert ce qu'il était ? »

« Je n'en ai pas eu le temps Severus ! » répondit Lucius avec une totale mauvaise foi.

Il n'y avait plus repensé depuis ce jour.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, » dit Severus avec un geste négligent de la main. « Les Aurum Féline, sont des animaux protecteurs. Ils savent d'instinct ce qui est bon pour toi et ce qui ne l'est pas. Tu as la même réaction avec lui dans une moindre mesure. C'est pour ça que tu le caches aux yeux du monde, tu as un pressentiment que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. »

« Quel rapport y a-t-il avec John ? » demanda Lucius essayant à tout hasard, un nouveau prénom.

« Ce petit journaliste sportif n'était pas bon pour toi. »

« Oh que si, il était même très bon, » répondit Lucius avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées peu catholiques.

« Je ne parle pas de sexe Lucius ! » claqua la voix de Severus. « Ce jeune homme aurait été néfaste pour toi à un moment où un autre. Peut-être se serait-il accroché à toi, n'aurait pas accepté la rupture et t'aurait causé du tort. Peut-être aurait-il été présent à un moment inopportun et aurait découvert quelque chose sur toi pour le répéter d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ton félin sent tout cela et il a bien fait de te stopper. »

« Donc, si j'en ramène un autre, il ne fera pas la même chose ? » demanda Lucius, légèrement rassuré.

« Tu oublies le plus important, un animal est territoriale. Surtout celui-là. Il considère ta chambre comme votre territoire à toi, ta femme et ton fils. Peut-être aurais-je aussi le droit d'y entrer mais pas plus. Qui plus est, ton comportement d'il y a deux mois doit toujours être gravé dans son esprit et il doit avoir peur que tu l'abandonnes ou que tu le remplaces par l'un de ces hommes que tu ramènes. »

« Donc je ne m'enverrai plus jamais en l'air, » soupira Lucius.

« Fais ça comme tout le monde, dans les toilettes d'un pub, » ricana Severus.

L'aristocrate plissa le nez de dégoût et regarda son ami comme s'il s'était métamorphosé subitement en Lord Voldemort.

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais...

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu. A la semaine prochaine !_

 _Epsi._


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour !

Je n'ai toujours pas pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews et j'en suis désolée. Mes semaines ne sont pas des plus faciles en ce moment. Mais ça n'empêche en rien le fait que je les lis avec beaucoup d'attention et qu'elles me font toujours très plaisir. Je m'y prendrais plus tôt la semaine prochaine... Car là il est 23h52 et je viens seulement de penser à publier.

Pour ceux qui posent la question, Harry arrive bientôt ;)

Un grand merci à ma bêta AudeSnape qui a corrigé ce chapitre comme tous les autres.

A la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Lucius ajusta sa lavallière et brossa une poussière invisible sur son épaule. Ses longs cheveux blonds pâles étaient élégamment rassemblés par une attache en cuir, munie de deux lacets pendants et décorés de perles d'argent.

Lucius n'aimait pas cette coiffure, mais c'était la préférée de son épouse.

Il était assis à sa coiffeuse, enfilant les chevalières de circonstance après avoir fait briller le pommeau de sa baguette. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Lui, par contre, avait besoin de s'occuper.

Il regarda l'horloge indiquant quatre heures moins dix. Plus que quelques minutes…

Il se regarda dans le miroir en face de lui, observant son visage de marbre. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses lèvres étaient serrées en une fine ligne et ses yeux, étonnamment humides auraient pu faire geler un incendio.

Pour une personne lambda, Lucius Malfoy était toujours le Lord fier et droit, sarcastique et grinçant, hodieux et terrifiant, mais pour Baka, c'était tout autre… Il connaissait son maître, son compagnon et ce fut pour cette raison, qu'il sauta gracieusement sur la coiffeuse et vint s'asseoir face à lui. Le regardant dans les yeux, il attendit.

Et ce fut, bien des minutes plus tard, qu'une seule goutte d'eau salée, glissa le long de sa joue parfaitement rasée.

Aussitôt, Baka se releva et avança sa tête vers Lucius, léchant la maudite preuve de sa faiblesse. L'homme, d'un mouvement vif, saisit le cou de l'animal entre ses bras forts et serra, enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure ébène. Respirant avidement son odeur, maintenant rassurante, il tenta de se reprendre, de se donner le courage de se lever.

Il ne pensait pas y arriver, mais il le fit.

Tout de noir vêtu, il s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir, avant de se diriger vers la porte et de l'ouvrir prestement.

Derrière elle, Draco, dont le visage blafard et défait accusait deux sillons de larmes. Il avait les yeux rouges et les lèvres tremblantes, essayant néanmoins de garder un air digne. Il était également vêtu de noir, couleur qui lui allait à merveille et ses cheveux étaient lissés en arrière, dans une coiffure qu'il avait abandonnée plusieurs années auparavant. Cela lui donnait un côté gamin hargneux, petite terreur et Lucius adorait ça.

Sans un mot, ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête poli et partirent ensemble dans les couloirs du manoir. Seuls leurs pas résonnaient dans cette architecture imposante, et c'était oppressant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche, suivant le protocole.

Lucius avait demandé à Baka de l'attendre dans la chambre, mais il était certain qu'au moment même où il était parti, l'animal avait foncé dans la direction opposée, vers l'extérieur, pour être au point d'arrivée avant lui. De cette façon, il respectait le protocole de la traversée silencieuse des hommes de la famille, mais serait là pour lui au moment venu.

Effectivement, après dix minutes de marche à traverser le manoir et vingt autres à travers les jardins, Lucius pu apercevoir l'ombre de Baka, à côté du mausolée, collée à celle de Severus Snape, son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un grand sorcier, doté d'une longue barbe rousse apparut face à eux. Comme la tradition l'exigeait, il devait être le dernier sur les lieux et apparaître à quatre heures trente exactement, grâce à l'abaissement totale des barrières de protection du manoir Malfoy pour la journée. C'était dangereux, mais c'était aussi une tradition ancestrale et Lucius ne connaissait personne au monde, capable de les briser.

L'homme regarda autour de lui pour évaluer si tout était en place et hocha la tête, avant de conjurer une immense harpe et de l'ensorceler pour qu'elle émette un faible murmure. Il attendit ensuite un signe de la part du maître de maison, et obtint son accord pour débuter la cérémonie.

« Aujourd'hui, je suis ici pour renvoyer l'âme de Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, à notre mère Magie. »

Il tourna la tête vers le mausolée et leva sa baguette vers le ciel.

« Cette terre ne gardera en cadeaux et en preuve de sa venue, que son corps et les marques qu'elle a laissées dans nos esprits. »

Lucius entendit un sanglot sur sa droite, mais ne dit rien, son visage fermé et froid. Il ne sentait que le poids de Baka peser contre sa jambe gauche, comme un soutien discret. Le mage ne l'avait pas vu, où alors il s'en moquait. C'était compliqué de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ces sorciers très différents des autres, dont la vocation était le passage des âmes d'un plan à un autre.

« Narcissa, ton âme est venue de la Magie et retournera à la Magie. Elle cheminera dans le pèlerinage du savoir et redescendra sur la terre, au moment venu, sous la forme d'un nourrisson ignorant, recelant des vérités cachées et puisant au cours de son évolution, le savoir de ses vies précédentes. Ainsi soit-il. »

L'homme fit un geste de baguette et ils virent tous une petite bille bleue translucide, brillante de mille feux, sortir du mausolée très lentement. L'âme de Narcissa s'éleva dans le ciel blanc de ce début de février et disparut dans les nuages.

Avec un signe de tête sobre, le mage disparut dans la plus grande discrétion.

Aussitôt, Draco éclata en sanglot et son père se retourna vivement pour le prendre dans une étreinte solide.

Narcissa avait été abattu par Lord Voldemort lui-même lorsqu'elle s'était interposée entre lui et Bellatrix. Celle-ci avait commis une grave erreur lors d'une mission coûtant la vie à pas moins de cinq Mangemorts. Le Lord avait voulu la punir en la torturant durement. Narcissa, qui était déjà bien consciente de l'état mental de sa sœur, avait supplié de prendre la punition à sa place pour ne pas aggraver son état.

Mais Narcissa était de bien plus faible composition que la plupart des sorciers, surtout depuis son accouchement. Et dès le deuxième doloris, elle avait fait un arrêt cardiaque, sous les yeux terrifiés de son mari et de son fils, exceptionnellement présent pour cette réunion importante. Le Lord s'était contenté de grogner, sifflant qu'un Mangemort aussi faible n'était pas utile, et l'avait laissée là, sur le sol froid de la salle de réunion.

Bellatrix, inconsciente de cette perte, qui l'aurait sûrement affectée quelques années auparavant, avait suivi son maître, les yeux écarquillés d'admiration. Tous les Mangemorts étaient partis, certains en ricanant, d'autres en lançant des regards compatissants. Seul Severus était resté, comme d'habitude, fidèle envers ses amis.

Draco et Lucius avaient rapatrié le corps de Narcissa au manoir Malfoy et, suivant la coutume, l'avaient mise dans le mausolée avant de prévenir le mage passeur qui avait procédé à la cérémonie le lendemain.

C'était un choc. Une perte immense et bien trop brutale.

Severus ne pouvait que compatir. Lui aussi avait perdu sa meilleure amie de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se promit en silence, d'être toujours présent pour Lucius et Draco, de les aider dans ce deuil. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Baka, qui essayait comme il pouvait, de prodiguer du réconfort.

Outre ses calins sur leurs jambes et son ronronnement apaisant, Severus remarqua vite que tout son corps, semblait luire d'une douce aura violette. Ce fut imperceptible, mais il put voir les épaules des deux Malfoy se relâcher un peu et il sut que la magie de Baka était en action.

Il resta en retrait, présent uniquement en cas de besoin, et les suivit lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au manoir, sa baguette cachée dans sa manche en cas d'irruption. Il avait échoué à protéger Lily, à protéger son fils qui était maintenant introuvable, il n'échouerait pas avec Lucius et Draco.

Après un verre de Whisky dans le salon, dans le silence le plus complet, Draco partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre et pour une fois, Baka le suivit. Il avait compris que sa douleur était plus importante que celle de Lucius. Perdre une mère aussi brutalement, était certainement pire que de perdre sa meilleure amie, sa partenaire occasionnelle… surtout pour un garçon si jeune.

Même si Lucius avait aussi besoin de réconfort, il comprenait et remerciait son félin qui s'occupait de Draco, comme lui n'avait pas la force de le faire. Alors, il resta dans le Grand Salon, silencieux et heureux de la présence de son meilleur ami.

Il alla se coucher très tard cette nuit-là, et lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut sous les câlins brutaux et la langue râpeuse de son chat, qui, sitôt après quelques caresses, retourna au chevet de Draco.

.oOo.

La situation dura deux longues semaines. Durant deux semaines, Lucius dormit sans son chat. Celui-ci revenait occasionnellement, l'abonder de câlins, de bave et de magie, avant de repartir dans la chambre de l'héritier Malfoy.

Ce fut donc dix-huit jours après le décès de Narcissa, que Draco frappa à la porte de la chambre de son père. Celui-ci, toujours couché entre ses draps, se redressa et donna l'autorisation d'entrer, se doutant de l'identité de son visiteur. Il fut cependant surpris lorsqu'un boulet de canon, entra à toute vitesse dans sa chambre, jappant comme un chiot en se roulant dans ses couvertures.

Il regarda Draco qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le passage d'âme et paraissait avoir maigri. Il était plus pâle et ses cheveux étaient désordonnés. Malgré tout, un minuscule sourire flottait sur ses lèvres en regardant les pitreries du chat.

« Je te le rend, » dit-il d'une voix basse. « Il m'a été utile, sa magie est épatante, mais maintenant… J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul. Et je pense que toi aussi tu as besoin de lui à ton tour. »

Lucius regarda Baka qui le regardait, laissant flotter sa queue étrange derrière lui, et sourit. Aussitôt, la bête sauta sur son torse, le faisant basculer sur le matelas pour lui lécher le visage.

Après une exclamation de surprise, Lucius laissa échapper un petit rire, très discret, presque silencieux, mais suffisamment fort pour que son fils l'entende. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire.

« Je suis heureux de ne pas vous savoir seul, » dit-il de façon presque cérémonieuse, montrant ainsi le respect qu'il avait pour l'animal, avant de refermer la porte.

Aussitôt, Baka se blottit dans les bras de Lucius et diffusa sa magie autour d'eux pour le calmer et l'apaiser, comme il savait si bien le faire. Malgré tout, cette fois-ci, son maître ne le laissa pas faire et le repoussa légèrement.

« Hors de question. Je suis sûr que tu fais cela à Draco depuis deux semaines. Je peux voir que tu as légèrement maigri… Alors avant de t'occuper de moi, tu vas manger, et te reposer correctement, idiot. »

Aussitôt, une gamelle de viande rouge apparut à l'autre bout de la pièce, et après un dernier regard plein d'excuses à Lucius, Baka se précipita sur sa nourriture. Il l'avala en quelques minutes seulement, et après une légère toilette, revint dans le lit pour s'allonger de tout son long contre le flanc de Lucius.

Chacun bercé par la respiration de l'autre, ils s'endormirent tendrement enlacés, et aucun des deux ne s'aperçut que la magie bleutée de Baka, et celle verte de Lucius, sortirent lentement de leur corps, pour s'entrelacer et se soigner l'un l'autre.

.oOo.

Lucius était tremblant lorsqu'il revint de la réunion de Mangemorts, quelques jours plus tard. Heureusement, Draco était chez Blaise pour ces vacances de février et le Lord n'avait pas relevé son absence. Lucius avait peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait que Draco ne voulait plus venir. Il se ferait torturer, à coup sûr, mais il ne forcerait pas son fils à s'agenouiller devant le meurtrier de sa mère, quoi qu'il en coûtait !

Il s'affala dans son fauteuil et commanda trois whiskys à un elfe de maison. Un pour Severus et… et bien, deux pour lui.

La pression avait été intense. Il n'était qu'un lâche à s'incliner devant cet homme, mais ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son fils, ni même celle de Severus, qui serait fortement soupçonné et torturé, s'il venait à s'enfuir avec Draco.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus se tourner vers l'Ordre. Être rabroué, moqué, suspecté et insulté durant les réunions comme l'était Severus, n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire. Alors, il attendait. Il rassemblait son argent, achetait différentes maisons dans le plus grand secret et trouvait toute sorte de solution pour un jour, peut-être, être libéré de ce poids.

Sans succès malheureusement jusqu'à maintenant.

« Veux-tu une potion Severus ? » dit-il en tournant la tête vers son ami, installé sur le confortable fauteuil du Grand Salon.

Lui était sur le canapé, caressant distraitement la tête de Baka qui reposait sur ses genoux, le reste de son corps négligemment étalé sur les deux autres places du sofa.

Severus lui fit un sourire narquois et, sans lui répondre, sortit une potion de sa poche. Bien que légèrement tremblant, il ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qui venait de subir un doloris pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Cette mission va finir par te tuer… » grogna Lucius.

« Potter va finir par me tuer, » ricana son ami.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien trouvé, ou tu le couvres pour l'Ordre ? » demanda Lucius, haussant un sourcil en posant enfin cette question qui le tracassait depuis des mois.

« Je n'ai rien, » répondit Severus en le regardant dans les yeux, prouvant toute sa franchise. « Si tu crois que c'est plus facile avec l'Ordre, tu te trompes. Eux ne me torturent pas mais je sens bien leurs regards sur moi, dès que j'ai le dos tourné. Certains, comme Fol Oeil, rêvent de m'emmener dans la cave du Quartier Général pour me faire parler. »

« Vieil imbécile, » grogna à nouveau Lucius.

Il y eut un silence, avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

« Penses-tu vraiment que Potter soit le seul à pouvoir tuer le Lord ? »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais même si c'était le cas, tu ne devrais pas souhaiter qu'il y arrive. Lorsque les Mangemorts seront capturés, ils crieront ton nom au Magenmagot pour avoir une remise de peine et tu seras pourchassé par les Aurors. »

« J'ai un plan pour ça, » répondit Lucius en passant sa main dans la fourrure douce de son chat. « J'aimerais d'ailleurs te mettre au courant de tout, comme je l'ai fait pour Draco. »

« Tu veux me révéler ton plan pour sortir des griffes du Ministère en cas de chute du Maître ? » demanda Severus, sceptique.

« Ce plan est pour toutes sortes de griffes mon ami. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser pour fuir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Car c'est un plan bancal. Je suis sûr que pour le Ministère, cela marcherait. Mais le Lord est trop puissant, il risque de nous retrouver et nous tuer après plusieurs heures de maléfices. »

« Et en quoi suis-je concerné ? »

Lucius garda le silence avant de prendre la parole, regardant Severus dans les yeux.

« Tu fais parti de la famille Severus. Tu es le parrain de mon fils, mon plus vieil ami et un excellent occlumens en prime. Je ne sais pas si tu es vraiment avec le Lord, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Dans tous les cas, tu pourrais avoir besoin de te cacher un jour et si moi, ou Draco sommes dans l'incapacité de fuir, tu pourras trouver refuge là-bas. Je sais que tu ne nous trahira pas et… autant que l'un de nous soit sauf… »

« Lucius, je... » commença Severus, mais il fut stoppé par la main gantée que son ami leva en l'air.

« Draco est au courant de tout. J'ai commencé à tout mettre en place après… après le décès de Narcissa. Je te montrerai les cachettes, les endroits, les papiers, les sorts, tout ce qui pourrait être utile, pour une vie loin d'ici. »

« Très bien Lucius, mais je ne fuirai pas, » répondit Severus d'un ton catégorique. « Peut-être y déposerai-je l'un de vous, voire même les deux pour vous protéger, mais en aucun cas j'irais me cacher en vous laissant derrière. »

Lucius l'observa un instant, une lueur d'amusement jouant dans ses prunelles grises.

« Tu sais Severus, tu es parfois beaucoup trop Gryffondor… »

Severus fit un petit bruit outré alors que Lucius ricanait, apportant son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres.

.oOo.

Environ six mois plus tard, la situation n'avait pas changé pour Lucius.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait rien dit sur l'absence de Draco lors des réunions, laissant croire à Lucius qu'il y avait peut-être un coeur, qui battait sous les os saillants de sa cage thoracique. Ou peut-être était-ce les nombreuses batailles prévues qui le distrayaient de son désir de torturer à tour de bras...

En cette nuit du trente juillet, Lucius réfléchissait en regardant Baka dormir paisiblement sur son lit. Il était lui même couché après une journée difficile et était censé lire des parchemins important, malgré le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré très longtemps. En réalité, ses pensées revenaient toujours vers son gros chat. Il ressemblait à une panthère noble et digne, de cette façon.

Presque un an depuis que Draco avait ramené la boule de poil de quelques centaines de grammes, tremblante et couverte de sang. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis ce moment. Rien que la croissance de Baka était exceptionnelle. Son rejet. La découverte du lien. Le partage de magie. Le décès de Narcissa…

Ils étaient maintenant plus soudés que jamais et Lucius en était heureux.

Cette présence à ses côtés était réconfortante et lui apportait une chaleur qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir.

Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à croire qu'un chat, aussi magique soit-il, puisse avoir autant d'importance pour un être humain, et pour lui en particulier.

Il en était là de sa réflexion, lorsque toutes les chandelles et torches de la pièce vacillèrent avant de s'éteindre.

Lucius se redressa prestement, sortant sa baguette de sous son oreiller pour la pointer devant lui.

Il faisait nuit complète dans la chambre, mais il n'osait pas souffler un lumos, de peur de rater le moindre bruit suspect. Le seul son qu'il entendait, était la respiration lente de Baka alors qu'il avait coupé la sienne pour rester à l'affût.

Soudainement, un courant d'air frais souffla la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon, ouvrant les battants et faisant entrer la douce lumière de la lune, normalement cachée par les rideaux. Le vent commença à s'engouffrer dans la chambre, faisant voler les draps et les papiers.

Baka n'avait toujours pas bougé, ce qui était plutôt étrange, car il se réveillait d'habitude au moindre bruit.

Le vent porta alors, juste devant le lit, des milliers de petites particules de lumière, d'un bleu doux. Elles s'enroulaient, se rassemblaient, se mélangeaient. C'était un spectacle saisissant et Lucius ouvrit légèrement la bouche d'émerveillement, de stupeur et de choc.

Il pensa un très court instant à l'âme de sa femme qu'il avait vue monter au ciel. C'étaient les mêmes couleurs, la même intensité, mais les particules étaient beaucoup plus petites, car les billes qui prenaient forme sous ses yeux, devenaient peu à peu une silhouette.

Cette silhouette, bleutée, brillante, légèrement translucide, se révéla être un homme.

Peu à peu sous les yeux ébahis de Lucius, les détails de son visage et de son corps se mirent à se dessiner.

Il était petit, plutôt mince et légèrement voûté. Il tenait de sa main droite, une canne tandis que l'autre tenait une baguette. Il avait un chapeau dont la pointe tombait misérablement sur le côté, et ses cheveux longs, rassemblés en queue de cheval très leste, tombaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Son visage apparaissant était doux, quoique marquée d'une longue barbe tressée pendait de son menton et qu'une cicatrice large barrait sa joue.

Il avait des rides.

Beaucoup de rides.

Et des petites lunettes carrées devant ses yeux trop tristes. Oui, ses yeux étaient tristes alors que, sans un regard pour Lucius, il observait la forme allongée de Baka.

Cet homme scintillait de mille feux. Il ressemblait à un patronus, ou à des milliers d'âmes collées ensemble et malgré les détails de son visage, Lucius ne pouvait voir les couleurs, l'homme était lumière. Il était magie.

Lucius sortit de son état contemplatif, lorsqu'il vit l'homme se pencher par dessus le bois du lit pour se tenir au dessus de Baka. Trouvant le courage - ou la stupidité, comme il l'appellerait plus tard - de protéger Baka de n'importe quel danger, il se redressa et s'apprêtait à jeter un sort, lorsque le vieil homme leva une main et qu'il sentit tout son corps se bloquer.

Il était complètement statufié, comme s'il avait été touché par un sort d'immobilité, par la simple pensée de cet homme.

Il le vit se pencher un peu plus sur Baka et murmurer quelque chose, avant que l'animal soit entouré d'une douce brume, bleue également.

L'homme se redressa. Il adressa un sourire triste à Lucius et lui fit un signe respectueux de la tête, avant qu'un autre coup de vent ne le fasse exploser en milliers de petites particules, qui repartirent par la fenêtre.

A nouveau seul, Lucius se rendit compte qu'il pouvait recommencer à bouger et se précipita, sans pour autant le toucher, sur Baka qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. La brume, elle, était toujours là, et l'enveloppait tel un cocon.

Il savait qu'il devait attendre que la magie s'épuise, alors il s'installa sur le lit, fixant cette douce lumière, avec une seule chose en tête : par les caleçons de Salazar, que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

 _J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre malgré sa tristesse._

 _A jeudi prochain._

 _Epsi._


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, me revoilà !

J'ai noté une baisse des reviews pour les derniers chapitres publiés. L'histoire ne vous plaît-elle plus ou moins ? Je sais qu'Harry met du temps à arriver et a a surement déplu à certain :/ L'approche de toutes sortes d'examen ne doit pas jouer en ma faveur aussi… x)

En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci à AudeSnape qui l'a corrigé comme toujours et bonnes vacances à elle !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Lucius n'attendit qu'une dizaine de minutes, avant que la bulle de magie n'explose pour libérer Baka, qui... n'était plus Baka…

Les yeux écarquillés, Lucius regarda la fourrure noire finir de se rétracter pour laisser un jeune homme endormi sur son lit. Un jeune homme totalement nu !

Celui-ci commença à marmonner dans son sommeil, gigotant légèrement, et Lucius prit le temps de le détailler.

Il était de taille moyenne, mince mais avec des muscles fermes et une peau hâlée sur tout le corps. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et désordonnés, surmontant un nez droit, une bouche fine, des pommettes hautes.

Il était assurément un bel homme, avec ses fesses fermes et sa rangée de poils alléchante. Tout cela aurait ravi Lucius s'il n'y avait pas, sur ce corps tentateur, une cicatrice qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Potter ?! » haleta-t-il, levant à nouveau sa baguette qu'il avait inconsciemment baissée.

Ledit Potter ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, dévoilant deux orbes vertes brillantes.

« Oh, bonjour Lucius, » répondit naturellement le jeune homme en baillant.

« Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?! » s'exclama Lucius, essayant néanmoins de garder son sang froid.

« Où veux-tu que j'aille ? » demanda Potter d'une voix incrédule et innocente.

Lucius baissa la tête et pinça l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts. Il avait raté un épisode.

Harry Potter était nu, dans son lit.

Parfait…

Peut-être était-il en train de rêver. Enfin, de cauchemarder… Peut-être était-il mort et que c'était ça l'enfer. Peut-être était-il drogué !

« Que se passe-t-il Lucius ? Tu te sens mal ? » demanda le jeune homme l'air réellement inquiet, en s'approchant maladroitement à genoux et toujours aussi nu.

Lucius se recula vivement, comme brûlé, stoppant aussitôt la progression de Potter.

« Ne m'approchez pas, » grogna Lucius.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Vous vous êtes fait passer pour mon animal de compagnie, mon compagnon d'âme et mon lié pour m'espionner. Bravo ! Vous avez dû récolter un paquet de preuves en un an… Maintenant sortez de chez moi avant que je ne vous capture, vous torture, ou que je n'appelle le Lord. À moins bien sûr que vous vouliez tout cela, » répondit cruellement Lucius pour cacher son trouble.

« Tu veux que je parte ? » demanda Potter, son visage se fermant totalement.

Ce fut à cet instant que Lucius se rendit compte des changements. Il n'avait pas vu Potter depuis un certain temps, mais il était évident qu'il avait beaucoup changé depuis sa disparition.

Il était bien plus grand, musclé, bronzé. Il ressemblait désormais plus à un homme qu'à l'adolescent rachitique qu'il était.

« Tu m'avais promis que tu ne m'abandonnerais plus ! »

Lucius chercha dans sa mémoire le moment où il aurait pu dire une chose pareille à Potter lorsqu'il repensa à Baka. Baka qu'il avait abandonné puis retrouvé à moitié mort dans la forêt. Il lui avait promis…

« Je l'ai dit à Baka. »

Aussitôt, la silhouette du jeune homme changea et devant Lucius, se trouvait Baka, son Baka. La transformation était assez impressionnante et il resta surpris un instant avant que, le plus calmement du monde, il ne range sa baguette, se couche et ferme les yeux.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il allait se réveiller. En s'endormant dans ce cauchemar, il se réveillerait dans la réalité et pourrait câliner son chat qui ne serait qu'un chat. Baka n'était que Baka et pas la personne qui le ferait tuer si son Maître venait à apprendre qu'il était sous ses yeux depuis plus d'un an.

Il sentit le matelas bouger dans une berceuse habituelle lorsque Baka s'installa pour la nuit. Pourtant, le félin n'eut pas l'audace de venir se blottir contre son flanc et resta à ses pieds. Le doux ronronnement se fit entendre quelques minutes plus tard et avec une force d'auto-persuasion qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, Lucius parvint à se convaincre que tout ceci n'avait pas eu lieu.

.oOo.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il serrait, comme à son habitude, son énorme peluche contre lui.

Avec un soupir de contentement, il enfouit son nez dans les poils soyeux de la bête, juste contre son cou, pour se repaître de sa chaleur et de son odeur. C'était un moment de grâce qu'il s'accordait tous les matins quoi qu'il arrive, un moment réconfortant et d'une douceur incomparable.

Pourtant cette fois-ci, les souvenirs revinrent dans le fond de son esprit avant même d'avoir pu profiter de cet instant. Il serra un peu plus ses bras contre la poitrine velue et souffla longuement tout en le relâchant, avant de rouler sur le dos, réfléchissant.

A côté de lui, un souffle magique puissant balaya Baka pour laisser un Harry Potter toujours aussi nu et allongé de façon indécente.

Lucius ferma à nouveau les yeux, totalement conscient de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

D'un geste brusque, il se découvrit, envoyant le drap sur Potter pour cacher sa nudité, et se releva prestement, ajustant le simple bas de pyjama qu'il portait.

« Expliquez-moi maintenant ce que vous faites ici, par Merlin, » cassa-t-il en regardant les grands yeux verts de Potter.

« Je ne suis pas venu t'espionner, » marmonna le jeune homme en se frottant les yeux, s'étendant un peu plus encore dans les draps.

« Alors comment expliquez-vous votre présence au manoir depuis plus d'un an. »

« Draco m'y a emmené, j'étais blessé, » répondit le Gryffondor comme s'il parlait à un enfant particulièrement stupide.

« Que faisiez-vous au milieu d'un champ de bataille d'ailleurs ?! L'Ordre n'était même pas sur les lieux. »

« Non c'est vrai, je n'ai même pas été blessé à ce moment-là, » ricana Potter.

« Quand alors ? » commença à s'énerver Lucius.

« Les Dursley. »

« Les quoi ? »

« Mon oncle, » répondit le jeune homme comme si la réponse était insignifiante. « Il m'a frappé. »

« Votre oncle vous aurait battu et laissé pour mort en Slovaquie ? » ricana Lucius, comme si on lui avait raconté une blague particulièrement mauvaise.

« Non, seulement battu et laissé pour mort, le reste c'est Merlin. »

Un silence s'étira entre les deux hommes alors que Lucius se demandait intérieurement ce qui n'allait pas chez le garçon. La démence précoce était-elle due à ses nombreux combats contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Un coup trop violent ? La consanguinité chez les Sangs-Purs faisait des ravages après tout…

Avant qu'il ne puisse traiter Potter de crétin - et il en avait pourtant très envie - la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec grand fracas, pour laisser apparaître Severus, légèrement échevelé.

« Lucius, le Lord Noir a des ordres à te donner. Je ne sa- »

Il se coupa brusquement lorsqu'il vit un homme complètement nu, ressemblant trait pour trait à Potter, se lever et foncer vers lui pour l'étreindre, blottissant son nez dans ses robes. Severus jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Lucius qui avait l'air absorbé par la contemplation d'un point précis dans le dos du jeune homme.

« _Somnum_ , » résonna la voix du Lord blond dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, le corps de Potter s'effondra aux pieds de Severus qui ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir, trop surpris pour bouger.

« Par Merlin Lucius, que se passe-t-il ici ?! » dit-il en reprenant ses esprits, fermant la porte derrière lui, non sans jeter un coup d'oeil suspicieux dans le couloir.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée ! » grogna celui-ci en réponse. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Baka était Potter depuis tout ce temps ! »

« Pardon ? » demanda Severus incrédule.

« Hier soir il y a eu une lumière bleue bizarre et Baka s'est transformé en Potter. Il m'a parlé comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal puis s'est rechangé et je me suis endormi. »

« Tu t'es tout simplement endormi ? Avec Potter dans ton lit ? »

« J'ai cru à une hallucination peut-être due aux doloris à haute dose, je ne sais pas ! J'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas réel. Et ce matin, il m'a juste dit qu'il avait été battu par son oncle puis déposé en Slovaquie par Merlin ou quelque chose dans le genre… Le gamin est devenu fou Severus ! »

« Il l'a toujours été… » répondit le Maître des Potions, les yeux baissés sur le jeune homme à ses pieds. « Et gamin… Il ne l'est plus vraiment... »

« Merci, j'ai vu ! » grogna à nouveau Lucius.

« Et pourquoi l'as-tu endormi si soudainement ? »

« Regarde… » dit Lucius en poussant un peu le jeune homme de son pied, le faisant rouler sur le ventre pour laisser apparaître un tatouage sur son épaule.

Severus haleta en regardant de plus près la marque brune.

« Un protégé de Merlin… » souffla-t-il.

« Tu penses que Merlin l'a vraiment déposé là ? »

« La seule façon de le découvrir est de le réveiller mon ami, et ainsi de savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer... »

« Couvrons-le avant, » grogna encore Lucius. « Il est si impudique que c'en est gênant. »

Severus ricana, se gardant bien de dire que pourtant la vue devrait être fort agréable pour quelqu'un ayant une attirance pour les hommes comme c'était le cas de Lucius. Il jeta simplement un sort de lévitation à Potter et dirigea son corps jusqu'au lit de son ami. Celui-ci pendant ce temps appela son elfe Domino, afin de ramener quelques vêtements de Draco qu'il lui enfila au Gryffondor prestement avec l'aide d'un sort.

« _Enervate_ » murmura Lucius, prenant bien soin de garder sa baguette pointée sur le jeune homme pour éviter toute tentative d'agression.

Il n'eut pourtant pas l'impression que Potter était ne serait-ce qu'un peu menaçant lorsqu'il s'étira de tout son long comme un chat, ronronnant de contentement.

« Potter, » cassa Severus de sa voix froide. « Je sais à quel point vous aimez vous prélasser dans votre médiocrité, mais il serait appréciable d'apporter des réponses à nos questions. »

Le Gryffondor ouvrit un oeil, puis deux et lorgna le Maître des Potions.

« Que se passe-t-il Severus ? » demanda-t-il très naturellement.

« Pourquoi diable utilisez-vous mon prénom ? » grinça Severus. « Je vous somme d'arrêter. »

« Vous êtes plus gentil quand je suis Baka… » se renfrogna Harry en s'asseyant, lançant un regard sceptique à ses vêtements.

« Et j'aimerais justement savoir comment vous en êtes arrivé là, » dit Lucius en s'imposant dans la discussion.

« Je te l'ai dit, » soupira Harry. « Mon oncle m'a battu et m'a laissé pour mort. »

« Ca n'explique pas votre transformation en chaton ni votre présence en Slovaquie, » remarqua Severus. « Tout le monde vous cherche depuis plus d'un an, » assena-t-il sans s'attarder sur le fait que Potter n'était pas si choyé dans sa famille, comme il l'avait constaté durant son enquête.

« J'étais en train de me vider de mon sang, quand un homme étrange, fait de milliers de lumières bleues est apparu devant moi. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Merlin et que j'avais le choix, rejoindre les êtres chers que j'ai perdus, ou partir avec lui. »

« Merlin… » murmura Lucius, se souvenant de l'homme qu'il avait vu la veille et de la puissance qu'il dégageait.

« Tu parles d'un choix… » grommela Harry, souriant néanmoins. « Même si je n'étais pas sûr de le croire, j'ai décidé de le suivre. Il m'a changé en chaton, m'a sommairement soigné et m'a fait transplaner dans un lieu inconnu. »

Harry s'arrêta dans sa narration, le regard vague, songeant à ce moment comme s'il s'était produit quelques heures auparavant. Pourtant une année s'était écoulée depuis... Et quelle année !

« Ensuite, » grogna le Maître des Potions, le sortant de sa rêverie.

« Ensuite il a récité un sort et j'ai senti mon âme se déchirer. Ce n'était pourtant pas douloureux… Comme si une partie de moi se mettait à voler, très haut dans le ciel, sur les nuages, » dit Harry avec un sourire rêveur.

« Avez-vous consommé trop d'herbe à chat ? » demanda curieusement Severus.

Potter lui lança un regard noir et rapidement, se métamorphosa en Baka. Avec un air blasé, il regarda les deux hommes, sa queue fendue se balançant mollement sur le rebord du lit.

« Il… boude ? » demanda Severus en regardant l'animal tourner obstinément la tête vers le mur.

« Si je peux m'en tenir à mon expérience concernant cet animal, oui, il boude, » répondit Lucius, hésitant entre s'énerver ou s'amuser de cette réaction puérile.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Severus véritablement surpris, bien qu'il ne le montre pas.

« Il a dit que tu étais plus gentil lorsqu'il était sous la forme de Baka… je suppose qu'il veut que tu lui parles correctement comme lorsque tu parlais à Baka. »

« C'est stupide ! »

« Je le pense aussi… »

Aucun d'eux ne fut surpris cette fois, lorsque Baka se leva, feula un bref instant et se retourna pour se rassoir dans la même position, leur montrant son dos.

« Après tout… Pourquoi faisons nous tout cela… » dit Lucius avec lassitude. « Livrons-le au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de nous faire occire pour de bon. »

Lucius eut du mal à bannir l'impression de trahison qui lui enserra le coeur un instant, ainsi, il ne vit pas le regard troublé de Severus à côté de lui.

« Je ne pense pas que ton lien accepterait ça, » grogna le Maître des Potions. « De plus, si Potter est réellement un protégé de Merlin, la donne va énormément changer. »

Baka jappa, comme pour acquiescer les dires de son professeur, mais ne bougea pas de sa position, signifiant ainsi qu'il était toujours vexé.

« Allez Potter, » bougonna Severus. « Nous avons compris le message. Venez vous expliquer. »

Baka ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et Lucius aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendu soupirer. C'était… perturbant de ce dire que cette bête était en réalité un humain. Bien qu'il ait passé presque tout son temps libre avec Baka, il n'avait pas remarqué ces petites preuves de son vécu en temps qu'humain. Il avait bien vu que son animal était très intelligent et comprenait tout, mais comme il n'avait pas vraiment d'information sur cette race, il ne s'en était pas vraiment inquiété.

« Severus… Je pense qu'il veut que tu lui parles comme lorsqu'il était encore sous sa forme de Baka et que tu ne savais pas qu'il était Potter. »

« Je n'ai aucunement changé ma façon de parler ! » s'offusqua Severus.

« Pas à moi, » ricana Lucius. « Tu t'étais considérablement adouci en sa présence. »

Il y eut un silence tendu alors que les deux amis se scrutaient, les yeux plissés, attendant que l'un d'eux craque et reconnaisse qu'il avait tort. N'ayant pas le temps pour ce petit jeu, qui lui plaisait pourtant beaucoup quand ils étaient jeunes, Severus soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« Très bien, » dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Baka et soupira à nouveau, lassé des sacrifices qu'il devait faire continuellement depuis que ce petit crétin de Potter était venu au monde. Il passa une main dans le pelage de l'animal, se rendant compte à quel point ce geste était apaisant, puis parla plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

« Baka. Je ne te prends pas pour un fou. Je sais que ce que tu dis est la vérité, même si elle est difficile à croire. J'aimerais avoir la suite de cette histoire, car l'avenir, le mien, le tien, celui de Lucius et même je pense, de la totalité du monde sorcier ou non, en dépend. »

Baka tourna enfin la tête vers le Maître des Potions et, après l'avoir scruté quelques secondes, dut juger qu'il disait la vérité car un instant plus tard, il poussait sa tête contre le torse de Severus, ronronnant excessivement.

« Par Merlin… » souffla Severus.

« Ca le fait beaucoup rire quand les sorciers disent ça ! » dit joyeusement Harry en se transformant immédiatement, restant néanmoins blotti contre le buste solide.

Le Maître des Potions essaya de le repousser avec dégoût, mais en vain, le jeune homme était comme collé à lui, les bras fermement noués autour de lui, une sorte de ronronnement étrange sortant de sa poitrine. Vaincu, il posa ses mains sur le lit et, raide comme une baguette, ne fit plus un seul mouvement. Le jeune homme dut pourtant s'en contenter et continua son récit.

« J'ai donc senti mon âme se séparer et une partie d'elle montait très haut dans le ciel, à l'état de fantôme… d'âme errante. Rien n'était vraiment matériel, mais plutôt une sorte de représentation de l'esprit… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le décrire…»

Harry fit une pause dans son histoire, essayant de trouver la meilleure façon possible d'expliquer cet état de béatitude et ensuite, l'année incroyable qu'il avait vécue. Après quelques secondes, il secoua la tête en souriant et reprit :

« Je ne peux même pas comprendre et encore moins le raconter… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai retrouvé Merlin là haut et il m'a parlé. Longtemps. Nous n'avions pas de corps, ne ressentions donc ni la faim, ni la faiblesse physique. La fatigue nous affectait légèrement, lorsque l'esprit emagazinait trop d'informations… Il nous suffisait alors de nous taire pendant quelques heures, et nous pouvions reprendre. Le temps n'avait pas la même emprise. Je sais qu'il s'est passé une année, pourtant j'ai l'impression que tout a été condensé dans une interminable journée. Merlin m'a tellement appris… Sur la magie, la conscience des choses, la communion avec son environnement, les intentions… »

Le silence était omniprésent autour d'Harry qui racontait son histoire avec les yeux vagues. Il revivait cette aventure avec Merlin, cette année étrange mais néanmoins magistrale.

Lucius et Severus ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'écouter ce récit, légèrement sceptique mais voulant pourtant croire à cette histoire fabuleuse. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimaient Harry Potter, mais chacun d'eux aimait profondément la magie et faire partie d'une telle aventure, était pour eux un rêve d'enfant. Les affinités n'existaient plus en cet instant, il n'y avait que la magie.

« D'un autre côté, j'étais aussi sur terre, sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce que je faisais, sans contrôle sur mon corps. C'était une forme de moi très primitive, très simple, très… facile. Je n'avais pas à réfléchir, juste à faire ce que j'avais envie. J'avais conscience de qui tu étais, » dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers Lucius. « Mais tu sentais bon, » continua-t-il sans honte. « Une sorte d'instinct naturel me disait que je pouvais… te faire confiance peut-être… Je ne sais pas vraiment. »

« Moi ? » demanda Lucius perplexe.

« Toi… Et j'ai eu raison, » dit Harry avec douceur. « Tu as pris soin de moi, tu m'as protégé. »

« Peut-être… » grogna Lucius.

« En tout cas, » reprit Harry. « Mon corps était ici et en a profité pour grandir et se fortifier. Mon esprit était là haut, avec Merlin et engrangeait un maximum de savoir. »

« Et cette nuit ? » demanda Severus en essayant de pousser à nouveau le jeune homme toujours blotti contre lui.

« Cette nuit, Merlin a rassemblé mes deux parties. Je suis toujours Baka, mais je suis aussi un peu Harry… »

« Vous avez donc à nouveau la conscience de qui nous sommes, » dit Severus. « Votre effroyable Professeur de Potions et le Mangemort présumé, bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« C'est vrai… » souffla Harry. « Mais tu oublies quelque chose. J'ai mon instinct. Ce même instinct qui m'a conduit à vous. Je sais que tu es un espion pour Dumbledore, » assena-t-il.

Severus pâlit et regarda Lucius qui le fixait de ses yeux gris perçants. Sans se rendre compte du trouble provoqué, Harry continua :

« Ton âme est cassée, tu veux te venger de celui que tu as appelé ton Seigneur pendant un instant. Malgré tout, tu es un homme bon, je peux le sentir. Lucius est un Mangemort comme toi, » dit-il en se tournant vers l'homme blond. « il a aussi cru en Voldemort, mais depuis son retour, ce n'est plus le cas. Il ne peut pourtant pas faire confiance à Dumbledore comme tu le fais Severus. Lucius a beaucoup plus de choses en jeu, comme son fils par exemple. Retourner sa veste pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques pour eux… D'autant qu'il croit à certaines valeurs défendues par son Seigneur, la façon de faire n'est pourtant pas la meilleure. Il préfère suivre pour ne pas risquer sa vie… »

Le silence se fit après ces quelques mots pleins de vérités.

Lucius réfléchissait à la réalité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, repensait aussi à son épouse, qui avait été l'un des dommages collatéraux de cette folie. Il savait à quel point il se sentait coincé entre deux clans auxquels il ne croyait pas, ou plus. Potter serait-il la réponse à ses problèmes ? Il était vraisemblablement un protégé de Merlin, un intouchable au sein de la communauté sorcière. Lucius se demandait s'il pouvait mettre son animosité de côté pour l'épauler et se protéger de la même façon.

D'un autre côté, il y avait Baka… Ce chat indécent et parfois idiot qui arrivait à le faire sourire, le soigner, le réconforter. Lucius n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter son absence quotidienne, maintenant qu'il y avait prit goût. Il n'imaginait pourtant pas avoir la même intimité avec Potter.

Severus de son côté, pensait déjà stratégiquement à l'implication de toutes ces nouvelles informations. Le fait que Potter - qu'il avait d'ailleurs réussi à repousser - soit un protégé de Merlin, que Lucius ne soit pas si fidèle au Lord, que Potter semblait les apprécier malgré tout et vouloir leur offrir une protection.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué que le jeune homme, conscient que le choix de ces deux hommes influerait sur leur vie entière, s'était changé en Baka et tranquillement, s'était installé au pied du lit pour une petite sieste bien méritée d'après lui. Il devait encore se faire aux changements qui s'étaient opérés dans la nuit et reconnecter son corps et son esprit de la façon la plus solide qui soit, comme le lui avait enseigné Merlin.

Les deux Mangemorts, après un instant de réflexion, verrouillèrent leur regard.

Les choses allaient changer.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que l'explication, même si elle n'est pas encore complète, vous convient. Je précise que malgré le savoir acquis auprès de Merlin, ce ne sera pas un Harry surpuissant qui va régler le compte de Voldy en quelques coups de baguette. D'après ma bêta lectrice, c'est un peu l'impression que ça donne, mais rassurez-vous, vous en saurez plus la semaine prochaine ;)_

 _Epsi._


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour !

Voiçi un nouveau chapitre de Baka ! Merci pour vos reviews, vos favs, vos follows J'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire, malgré le côté farfelue :P

 **Une info importante en NdA à la fin de ce chapitre.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

« Pousse-toi Potter, » grogna Lucius en ouvrant un œil, tombant comme d'habitude sur les cheveux ébouriffés du jeune homme collé à lui.

Une semaine que Potter était là, et il passait la plupart de son temps sous la forme de Baka. Lucius avait assigné une chambre à l'animal boudant qui, dès qu'il entendait la respiration du maître de maison s'approfondir, reprenait sa place dans le lit de celui-ci. Le lendemain matin était ponctué du même rituel : Lucius se réveillait, non pas avec son chat, mais avec le jeune homme nu et le repoussait durement. Sans même ouvrir l'oeil, Potter devenait Baka et continuait à ronfler.

Comme à son habitude donc, Lucius soupira, profondément énervé, et repoussa le Gryffondor en pleine transformation pour sortir du lit prestement. Il prit ses vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bain afin de procéder à ses ablutions et de faire son petit rituel matinal.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il regarda le tapis de bain ; l'endroit où Baka venait se recoucher tous les matins, juste pour être près de lui et, alors qu'il brossait sa chevelure, Lucius essayait de ne pas penser au fait que c'était Potter durant tout ce temps.

Potter qui l'avait vu nu à de multiples reprises.

Potter qui s'était frotté à ses jambes alors qu'il était en train de se coiffer, comme à l'instant.

Potter, qui l'avait parfois vu en pleine séance de masturbation sous la douche…

Lucius soupira à nouveau.

Heureusement pour sa dignité, il avait toujours refusé que Baka le suive aux latrines… Et il n'avait pas honte de son corps. Dans toute sa modestie, il se savait bien fait de sa personne et savait que ce que Potter avait vu n'était que beauté, mais c'était tout de même légèrement gênant…

Potter n'avait pas fait de commentaire à ce sujet. Ni sur aucun autre sujet d'ailleurs. Il était étonnement silencieux depuis une semaine. Il semblait être en méditation. Comme s'il essayait de se réapproprier ce corps qui avait tellement changé. Ses débuts avaient été difficiles et s'il semblait parfaitement gérer sa forme féline par habitude, sa forme humaine était plus maladroite.

Il avait expliqué qu'il avait en partie vécu dans un monde d'esprit depuis un an maintenant. Il n'était qu'une âme perdue dans l'immatériel. Son récit était passionné, lorsqu'il avait raconté que Merlin n'était pas vraiment une âme, mais des centaines, des milliers, voire des millions d'âmes soudées ensemble, partageant avec lui leur vécu, leurs expériences, leurs savoirs. Sang-Pur des années 1200, Sang-Mêlé des années 900 et même Moldu des années 1800, tous se rassemblaient pour devenir Merlin. Comme le tout puissant chez les Moldus, il était doté de nombreuses connaissances, mais surtout d'une grande sagesse qu'il enseignait à ses protégés, lorsque le besoin sur terre s'en faisait ressentir.

Lucius et Severus, sans vraiment le vouloir et bien sûr sans le montrer, avaient été subjugués par le récit. Comme si eux-même, entraient dans l'intimité d'une divinité.

Pour tous les sorciers, surtout les Sang-Pur - Severus n'en était pas un mais se plaisait à penser qu'il en avait les manières et la culture - Merlin et tout ce qui se rapportait à la magie pure et primaire était sacré. Si Merlin ou Morgana était entré dans la salle de réunion du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui faire face, il se serait lui-même incliné malgré son amour propre.

La moindre petite information sortie de la bouche de Potter valait une énorme quantité de gallions, mais même ce veracrasse de Mondingus Fletcher n'aurait pas vendu ces renseignements sacrés.

Lucius et Severus avaient été avides d'en savoir davantage, mais Potter s'était ensuite refermé comme une huître, en plein milieu de sa phrase et était entré dans cette sorte de méditation. Il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis.

En revanche, il ne s'empêchait pas de déambuler dans le manoir ou le domaine Malfoy, que ce soit sous sa forme humaine ou animale. Il était bien souvent nu et marchait sans but précis, tentant apparemment de réapprivoiser son propre corps.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à cette occasion, quelques heures plus tard, que Harry rencontra Draco, venu rendre visite à son père après avoir passé un mois de vacances chez son meilleur ami Blaise.

Il marchait tranquillement dans les jardins pour rejoindre le manoir lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'oeil, un homme entièrement nu en train de fouiller dans un buisson.

Fronçant les sourcils face à la vision saugrenue qu'il venait d'avoir, Draco s'approcha de l'intru qui continuait de fouiller, dos à lui. Il sortit sa baguette et se teint à environ deux mètres de l'homme, discernant seulement des cheveux noirs en bataille vaguement familier.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?! » dit-il avec force.

L'autre ne sursauta pourtant pas, et se retourna vivement, sautant dans un même temps sur Draco avec un sourire joyeux.

« Draco ! » s'exclama l'inconnu avec joie.

L'héritier Malfoy recula vivement avec une grimace de dégoût, empêchant l'homme de le toucher.

« Qu'est ce que… » commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement, observant le visage souriant face à lui. « Potter ?! » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » répondit l'autre s'approchant à nouveau.

« Ne me touche pas ! » grogna Draco, s'éloignant encore. « Que fais-tu ici ? Dans cette tenue qui plus est ? »

« Je… Je suis le compagnon de ton père, » répondit Harry avec une grande naïveté.

« _Tu quoi ?_ » hurla Draco.

« Potter, » fit une voix derrière eux. « Même en sachant que tu es un imbécile de Gryffondor, je m'étonne toujours de ton manque de tact... » souffla Lucius vacillant entre l'impatience et l'amusement. « Au moins tu parles de nouveau… C'est mieux que rien. Quoique... »

« Père ?! » s'offusqua Draco.

« Oui fils ? » demanda Lucius, feignant l'innocence, sachant mieux que personne comment l'énerver.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Draco, tapant du pied sur le sol.

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'un oiseau s'éleva du buisson dans un cri retentissant, retenant aussitôt l'attention d'Harry qui sauta, se transformant dans le même mouvement et bondit sur l'animal.

Draco regarda l'exploit, les yeux écarquillés, alors que Baka dévorait son festin avec un entrain non dissimulé. Avec une grimace de dégoût, Draco se détourna vers son père, attendant une explication qui arriva après un petit soupir.

« Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai découvert que Baka était en réalité Potter, sous sa forme animagus. »

« Il nous espionnait ?! » ragea Draco. « Pourquoi est-il toujours vivant et en totale liberté ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir remis au Lord ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça fils… Durant cette année, Potter a été marqué comme protégé de Merlin. Il possède des connaissances qui ne sont pas dans les livres et probablement une très grande facilité avec la magie. Et comme tu as pu le voir… Il nous aime bien, » dit Lucius en désignant le félin qui finissait tranquillement son repas.

« Et alors quoi ? » grogna Draco. « Vous allez le laisser vivant pour pouvoir le sauter c'est ça ? Et mère est morte pour rien ?! »

« Fais très attention à ce que tu dis, Draco Lucius Malfoy, » répondit Lucius d'une voix dangereusement basse. « Ne m'insulte pas et n'insulte pas la mémoire de ta mère. L'objectif n'a jamais été de "sauter" Monsieur Potter comme tu le dis d'une façon si élégante. Et si tu l'as trouvé ainsi vêtu, ce n'est en aucun cas à cause d'une partie de jambe en l'air dans les buissons, il a simplement du mal à apprivoiser ses habitudes humaines, notamment celle de porter des vêtements. Lorsque tu auras fini tes caprices, et voudra écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, tu viendras me voir, » dit-il finalement avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le manoir.

Il fut aussitôt suivi par un félin sautillant qui se léchait encore les babines, laissant derrière lui une carcasse encore chaude, qui fut très vite repéré et jeté par un elfe de maison, apparemment habitué.

Draco soupira longuement, essayant d'intégrer les dernières informations reçues. Il pâlit néanmoins légèrement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, six mois auparavant, Potter avait dormi dans son lit, l'avait caliné, l'avait réconforté.

.oOo.

« Je suis prêt à vous entendre… » murmura Draco en entrant dans le bureau de son père quelques jours plus tard.

Il fut quelque peu déconcerté de voir Potter, vêtu d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt trop grand, vautré sur le tapis persan devant la cheminée, là où Baka avait l'habitude de faire sa sieste. Il devait d'ailleurs dormir, si Draco pouvait se fier au doux ronflement qui résonnait dans la pièce, mais c'était très étrange de le voir comme ça. C'était vraiment Baka, mais avec une apparence différente.

« Assied-toi, » déclara Lucius sans lever le nez de son parchemin.

Draco s'exécuta et attendit quelques minutes que son père ait fini son travail, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il resta calme et se contenta d'observer la pièce, qui n'avait pas changé au cours des dernières années. Le seul élément peu banal, était en réalité la présence d'un jeune homme à moitié nu sur le tapis.

« Qu'en est-il de la suite Draco ? » demanda Lucius, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il détourna les yeux du Gryffondor au sol, pour voir que son père avait finalement laissé ses papiers sur le côté et le regardait avec un intérêt non feint.

« La suite ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Et bien, tu as fini Poudlard cette année, et je me demande ce que tu souhaites faire ensuite. »

« Et bien… J'aurais voulu faire un apprentissage avec Severus pour devenir Maître des Potions. J'aimerais aussi débuter une formation en parallèle pour être guérisseur, je ne sais pas si c'est faisable, même avec une grosse dose de travail et je devrais probablement en abandonner une des deux, mais pour l'instant, je ne veux pas choisir. »

« Intéressant… » dit Lucius avec un sourire. « Le métier de ton parrain et celui de ta tendre mère réunis… »

« Pas que le domaine des affaires ne m'intéresse pas ! » contra Draco, ne voulant pas blesser son père. « Mais c'est ce que je suis censé faire depuis que je suis enfant et… L'esprit de contradiction certainement… »

Lucius sourit discrètement, fier de son fils comme toujours, et de ses choix affirmés.

« Je vois… » dit-il simplement.

« De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas. Je sais depuis ma plus tendre enfance, que je vais te succéder. Tu m'enseignes depuis des années, » dit Draco avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste, prenant distraitement une plume sur le bureau de son père pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts.

Lucius fit un sourire à son fils et se leva pour servir deux verres de Brandy, réfléchissant à voix haute tout en observant discrètement les réactions de Draco.

« Je dois donc hibouter deux directeurs d'école supérieur et parler de ton projet à Severus. Les inscriptions ne sont pas encore fermées car les élèves n'ont pas encore eu leurs notes d'ASPIC et qu'elles sont nécessaires pour finir les formulaires... »

Draco regarda, confus, son père poser un verre devant lui.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problème pour l'apprentissage. Severus n'aime pas ses élèves certes, mais je pense qu'il a aimé t'enseigner avant ton entrée à Poudlard. »

« Mais je… » commença Draco. « C'est l'une de ces blagues de Mangemort que j'ai du mal à comprendre ? Comme lorsque le père de Théo a jeté son chat par la fenêtre pour lui prouver qu'il ne volait pas ? C'était vrai qu'il répétait à tout le monde que son chat pouvait voler, mais il avait six ans… »

Comme à chaque fois que Draco était face à son père et qu'il ne comprenait pas la situation, il se mettait à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Lucius ne pouvait contenir le petit sourire qui arborait ses lèvres. Draco, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, ressemblait parfois à son petit garçon de quatre ans et il n'y avait que face à lui qu'il se comportait de la sorte.

Draco n'avait jamais été comme ça avec Dumbledore, ni même avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pouvait être arrogant, rusé, présomptueux, terrifié - qui ne le serait pas devant l'un des mages les plus puissants que l'Angleterre n'ait jamais connu ? - mais jamais il n'était nerveux comme à cet instant.

« Fils, je t'ai évidemment formé pour être mon successeur dans les affaires, mais n'oublie pas que ton vieux père n'est pas mort, » dit-il avec sérieux. « Je peux encore gérer mes affaires moi-même et il me reste plus d'une centaine d'années avant de devenir sénile. Qui sais… Peut-être que lorsque tu auras des enfants, ils voudront reprendre ma place et je leur enseignerai. Si tu épouses une femme - ou un homme d'ailleurs - qui a le sens des affaires, nous pourrons peut-être trouver une solution. Mais il y a de nombreuses années, ta mère et moi avions décidé que tu ferais dans la vie ce que tu avais envie de faire. Après tout, ce serait un bel hommage que de le permettre maintenant. »

Draco regardait son père, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés et les mains tremblantes.

« Tu… Tu plaisantes ? » souffla-t-il.

« En ai-je l'air ? » demanda paisiblement Lucius en fixant son fils dans les yeux.

« C'est de la folie, » déclara Draco. « Le Lord n'acceptera jamais. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de son accord pour envoyer mon fils dans les meilleures écoles. »

« Il sera furieux ! » s'exclama Draco en se levant précipitamment. « Tu te feras torturer, voire même tuer ! »

« Ce n'est pas ton problème, » répondit durement Lucius après avoir pris une gorgée de son verre et fait signe à Draco de se rassoir. « J'ai fait de mauvais choix il y a des années de cela et c'est à moi d'en payer le prix. »

« Je ne peux accepter… »

« Oh si, tu le feras. Imagine ce que ta mère me ferait si je n'exauçais pas sa volonté lorsque je la retrouverai en temps qu'âme errante. »

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer à cet instant précis, alors, il prit son verre et le but cul-sec sous le regard amusé de son père. Après avoir toussé de nombreuses fois, il décida de changer de sujet pour réfléchir à cela plus tard.

« Tu me racontes ? Pour Potter ? »

Lucius leva un sourcil au brusque changement de conversation mais acquiesça et expliqua ce qu'il savait au sujet de la nouvelle situation.

« Il est si puissant que ça ? » souffla Draco, une pointe de jalousie piquant sa poitrine.

« Apparemment… » répondit Lucius sur le même ton. « Mais nous ne l'avons encore jamais vu utiliser la magie. Son petit… voyage dans l'au-delà n'a pas augmenté sa puissance, qui est présente dans son corps depuis sa naissance, c'est juste sa perception de la magie qui a changé, il l'utilise comme l'utilisaient les fondateurs, sans restriction et en accord parfait. C'est pour cette raison que les protégés de Merlin sont très respectés depuis toutes ces années, ils possèdent le savoir. »

Draco médita un instant, tout en regardant Potter se transformer inconsciemment dans son sommeil en Baka.

« Et tu dis qu'ils nous aime bien ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Potter a le pouvoir de laver tous nos crimes. Une seule parole et nous serions élevés au rang le plus haut de la hiérarchie sorcière. Entre son statut de Survivant et celui de Protégé, il peut faire plier toute l'Angleterre. »

« A ce point ? » demanda Draco.

« Fils, je t'ai expliqué à de maintes reprises les fondamentaux de la magie, ainsi que sa valeur. La magie a toujours raison, la magie sait, la magie est un cadeau. »

Draco hocha lentement la tête, se souvenant des nombreuses leçons inculquées par son père. Lucius reprit :

« Tous les Sang-Pur et les Sang-mêlé connaissent ces termes. Ils sont enseignés depuis la nuit des temps. Et maintenant la magie a décidé de faire de Potter son envoyé sur terre. Elle l'a béni. Si nous suivons les préceptes enseignés depuis toujours, Potter est une sorte de guide. »

« Quoi ?! » hurla Draco en se levant à nouveau. « Il n'est pas question que je m'abaisse à ça ! Je ne vais pas lui baiser les pieds, ni même lui obéir. »

« Calme toi, » ordonna durement Lucius, attendant patiemment que son fils se réinstalle sur sa chaise. « Il n'a jamais été question de cela, je t'explique simplement pourquoi les protégés sont respectés et écoutés dans notre monde. Il est hors de question que nous nous prosternions à ses pieds. Maintenant, pense un peu à son influence et à ce que cette influence pourrait nous apporter. L'ordre sera de son côté car il est Harry Potter, le Ministère sera de son côté car il est un protégé, les Mangemorts les moins loyaux retourneront leur veste… Et nous pourrions être protégés dans une guerre qui sera très certainement gagnée par la lumière avec un tel atout. »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? » demanda Draco avec réticence.

« Et bien ce ne sera pas ton problème, car je ne veux pas que tu approches cette guerre, de près ou de loin. Quant à moi, je porte un dispositif infaillible créé par Severus pour mourir avant la moindre torture. »

« Pardon ?! » s'étrangla Draco.

Sans se soucier de la grimace d'horreur sur le visage de son fils, Lucius continua :

« J'ai une fausse dent à la place de l'une de mes molaires qui contient un poison très puissant. Elle est scellée par un sort et le seul moyen de l'ouvrir est de prononcer la formule. Je me suis entraîné pour l'ouvrir sans baguette et donc, si j'ai le malheur de me faire capturer par l'ennemi, je pourrais mourir sans douleur et en quelques minutes. »

« Et comment t'es-tu entraîné ? » ricana Draco pour cacher son trouble. « Es-tu déjà mort plusieurs fois ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide Draco, la potion a été remplacée par une potion d'allégresse pendant mon apprentissage, » répondit Lucius avec sérieux.

Draco déglutit et demanda :

« Severus en porte une aussi ? »

« Bien sûr, depuis des années. »

« C'est… terrifiant, » déclara Draco.

Les deux Malfoy furent interrompus par des gémissements ravis. Potter, de retour dans sa forme humaine et vêtu d'un simple boxer - un exploit par rapport à d'habitude - poussait des jappements très Bakien tout en donnant des petits coups en l'air dans son sommeil. Il semblait essayer d'attraper quelque chose, et s'amusait grandement dans son rêve.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il paraissait avoir atteint son but car il tressauta de triomphe. Ouvrant les yeux dans un même temps, il regarda son environnement et sourit tout en s'étirant langoureusement. Soudainement plus réveillé, il bondit sur ses jambes et regarda en direction du bureau, prenant conscience des deux paires d'yeux braqués sur lui.

« Draco ! » dit-il avec un sourire en approchant vivement pour frotter son visage à celui d'un Draco totalement statufié.

« Que fait-il maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en regardant son père avec les yeux écarquillés.

Lucius semblait plutôt amusé lorsqu'il répondit :

« Potter a passé beaucoup de temps dans un corps de félin, avec ses instincts et son comportement. Comme tu le vois, il a maintenant un peu de mal à s'en débarrasser, » dit-il en observant Draco tenter de repousser le jeune homme qui voulait lui lécher la joue.

« Allons Draco, » dit Harry en essayant de s'approcher à nouveau, malgré les bras fins qui le tenaient à distance. « Tu n'en as pas marre de ces querelles d'adolescents ? Nous ne sommes plus à l'école et si nous avons une vie que nous aimons, nous n'avons aucune raison d'être jaloux l'un de l'autre. »

« Tu étais jaloux ? » demanda Draco, regardant son ancien camarade de classe avec un choc dissimulé.

« Évidemment, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as tout de suite impressionné. Tu étais élégant et savais bien parler, tu étais un sorcier de Sang-Pur et avais bien plus de connaissance que moi, qui venais de débarquer. J'étais rachitique et bafouillais tout le temps… Mais je ne me suis jamais laissé faire par les petites frappes, et quand tu m'as parlé de façon aussi hautaine, je me suis défendu. »

Draco ne répondit rien face à cet étalage de secrets qui auraient dû être précieusement gardé. Pourquoi Potter racontait-il tout cela ? C'était comme si la honte n'avait aucune emprise sur lui. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il se contenta d'un reniflement condescendant, qui sembla très bien convenir à Potter, car il contourna le bureau pour faire un câlin à Lucius.

Celui-ci le repoussa aussitôt, encore mal à l'aise avec la proximité du jeune homme qui ne sembla pas s'en soucier et s'assit sur le bureau.

« Il faudrait appeler Severus, » dit-il en jouant négligemment avec une boule de cristal qui, à elle seule, devait valoir la maison des Dursley.

« Et pourquoi cela Monsieur Potter ? » demanda Lucius, suivant des yeux avec une anxiété cachée, les mouvements de sa boule de cristal.

« Je sais qu'il a accès au Quartier Général de l'Ordre et j'aimerais qu'il trouve un moyen de m'apporter ma baguette. J'ai passé une semaine à méditer pour me refaire à ce corps, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de réutiliser la magie. »

« Très bien Potter… J'en ferai part à Severus moi-même lorsque je l'informerai que Draco souhaite passer sa Maitrise de Potions sous son apprentissage. »

« C'est génial ! » s'extasia Harry avec un sourire. « Tu seras un parfait Severus Snape ! » dit-il ensuite en ricanant. « Et puis, tu es bon pour les potions, tu savais toujours quels ingrédients jeter dans mes potions pour qu'elles explosent. »

Lucius regarda son fils, hésitant entre la fierté et la colère. Après tout, Draco était l'héritier d'un Lord, s'abaisser à saccager les potions des autres n'était pas de son rang. En même temps, entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, tout était permis… Surtout lorsque les moyens les plus dignes échouaient. Il croyait vraiment avoir mis Gryffondor à terre le jour où il avait dépensé une somme astronomique pour acheter un nouveau balai à chaque membre de l'équipe de Quidditch. Pourtant, ils s'étaient faits rétamer une fois de plus. Au moins… Les retenues de Severus, qui avaient dû être les conséquence de tout cette histoire d'explosion de chaudron, étaient des valeurs sûres.

« Bien… Vous pouvez partir maintenant, » dit Lucius. « Je vais appeler Severus par la cheminée. »

Harry et Draco acquiescèrent et se levèrent pour sortir du bureau.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, ils arpentèrent les couloirs l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un silence tendu. Enfin… tendu pour Draco, qui ne savait pas quoi faire de la nouvelle décontraction de son ancien camarade de classe détesté.

Alors qu'il allait tourner pour rejoindre sa chambre, il fut arrêté par une main sur son bras. Faisant volt-face, il scruta le visage rieur et paisible de Potter avant que son regard ne descende plus bas. Effectivement, le jeune homme en face de lui, tendait son autre main, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait lui-même des années auparavant.

Cela signifiait-il qu'ils seraient amis ? Non… Certainement pas. Draco ne pouvait l'envisager. Une trêve alors ? Il avait envie de refuser, rien que pour voir la colère de Potter, mais il savait très bien qu'après une année à méditer dans les astres avec Merlin, le jeune homme n'était plus vraiment celui qu'il avait été. Il ne se fâcherait pas, non. Il prendrait cela avec amusement, logique ou même nostalgie… Et puis, il referait le même geste chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que Draco craque et attrape enfin la main tendue.

Etrangement, ce Potter était encore plus horripilant que l'ancien.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, et après de nombreuses minutes sans bouger, imitant parfaitement les statues en bronze ornant le couloir, Draco leva enfin sa main et, avec une grimace crispée, serra celle de Potter.

* * *

 _Une petite précision importante : J'ai un autre compte dont le pseudo est_ _ **Aupaupsi**_ _. Nous sommes trois auteures dessus et publions des histoires ensembles. Si vous aimez les HP/LM, si vous aimez mon style d'écriture, nous publions en ce moment_ _ **"Le placard"**_ _qui devrait vous plaire. L'écriture est déjà terminée comme toutes les autres et nous publions tous les mardis._

 _Merci à tous._

 _Epsi._


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour !_

 _On me fait souvent la réflexion du vouvoiement qui n'existe pas en Anglais. Évidemment, je suis au courant, mais j'en parle toujours dans mes fictions car c'est pour moi une étape importante dans une relation. Si on décide de ne pas en parler dans les histoires car, après tout, il n'existe pas en anglais, alors Harry vouvoie ses professeurs (par exemple) et c'est pour moi impensable. Donc : oui, j'ajoute la notion de vouvoiement dans mes textes. Désolée pour ceux que ça dérange._

 _Bonne lecture et merci de lire en entier la ndA de fin..._

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

« J'aimerais que vous cessiez de venir vous vautrer dans mon lit, » dit Lucius en observant le jeune homme assis sur le canapé, exceptionnellement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise.

Lui avait retrouvé son bon vieux fauteuil, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Baka à câliner. Ces soirées lui manquaient, mais il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Depuis que Potter était là, ils passaient quelques instants ensemble et Lucius oscillait entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement suivant ses humeurs. Le jeune homme de son côté restait joviale et confiant, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

« Mais mon lit est froid et cette chambre est triste… » répondit Harry.

« Choisissez-en une autre alors, » soupira Lucius.

« D'accord ! »

Lucius lança un regard en biais au jeune homme qui avait l'air définitivement bien trop heureux, et ajouta :

« Qui ne soit pas la mienne. »

« Oh… » souffla tristement Harry, déçu.

Après un instant de silence, Lucius se décida à poser une question qui tournait sans arrêt dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours.

« Que signifie le lien ? »

« Le lien ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous savez que nous partageons un lien. Que représente-t-il ? Lorsque vous étiez Baka, je pensais à un lien entre le familier et son Maître… Maintenant que vous êtes Potter, je ne peux décemment pas penser à vous comme mon familier. Mais je ressens toujours ce lien. »

« Oh. Moi aussi je le sens toujours. Rien n'a changé dans le fait que nous soyons compagnons… »

« Qu'entendez-vous par compagnons ? » demanda Lucius les sourcils froncés.

« Et bien… Nos âmes sont reliées, s'entraident en cas de besoin. Nous ne sommes pas un couple, si c'est ce que vous vous demandiez. Bien que nous le pouvons si nous le souhaitons. En réalité, cela signifiera que nous serons toujours proche, nous ressentirons si l'autre est en danger et avons plus d'empathie l'un pour l'autre. »

« Merlin vous a dit cela ? »

« Non… Je l'ai compris lors de ma méditation. J'ai exploré le lien moi-même. »

« Bien, » répondit succinctement Lucius.

Il ne savait pas comment prendre cette histoire de lien. Le lien avec Baka avait été magnifique, même s'il était plein de contraintes, mais celui avec Potter… Il ne savait quoi en penser.

Ils avaient un peu discuté depuis deux semaines et cette situation était encore bien étrange pour Lucius. Potter était agréable à vivre, toujours souriant, cultivé, même s'il paraissait parfois un peu perché. Il lui faisait un peu penser à Xenophilius Lovegood lorsqu'il l'avait côtoyé à l'école. Peut-être que Xeno était un protégé de Merlin lui aussi…

En tout cas, Potter passait de moins en moins de temps sous sa forme de Baka et Lucius en éprouvait un petit pincement au coeur. Il avait l'impression que Baka était parti, sans pour autant être remplacé par Potter, avec qui il ne partageait pas la même intimité.

Le jeune homme dut sentir sa tristesse, car peu de temps après, Baka sauta sur le fauteuil, faisant attention à poser ses pattes sur les accoudoirs et non sur ses cuisses pour ne pas lui couper la circulation, et tourna la tête pour la coller dans ses robes, ronronnant de façon exagérée.

Ce fut presque à contre-coeur que Lucius leva les bras pour câliner son chat. Il ne l'avait pas fait pendant deux semaines et il sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Après quelques minutes, Lucius décida d'aller se coucher.

Baka bondit au sol pour lui permettre de se lever et attendit patiemment.

« Bon… Viens avec moi Baka. Mais… Que Baka, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le félin jappa pour acquiescer et fonça vers la porte, bousculant au passage la jambe de Lucius qui faillit s'étaler sur son tapis effiloché par les jeux incessants de Baka. Plutôt que de hurler et de se mettre en colère il se contenta de sourire et de suivre la bête.

Cette nuit-là, Lucius sentit parfaitement Baka se lever pour venir se coucher contre lui. Dans la brume de son sommeil, et bien plus conscient qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, Lord Malfoy enroula de ses bras le corps de son familier et se rendormit avec un soupir de contentement.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Lucius sentit une peau douce sous ses mains et fit glisser ses doigts le long d'une hanche fine. Il essaya de se remémorer sa soirée. Il ne se souvenait pas être sorti, ni d'avoir ramené un amant, mais cette distraction était plus que bienvenue en ce moment.

Il pressa son érection matinale contre les fesses fermes, tentant encore de savoir qui était l'homme magnifique - il en était sûr - blotti à ses côtés et, plaçant un léger baiser sur la nuque sous ses lèvres, il entendit un gémissement qui le ravit au plus haut point.

C'était plutôt étrange qu'un homme soit dans son lit au petit matin, sachant qu'il poussait habituellement ses amants à partir dès leurs plaisirs assouvis. Celui-ci devait être véritablement très excitant pour avoir le droit de rester ici après une partie de jambes en l'air.

Toujours aussi brumeux, Lucius continua à moudre ses hanches contre celles de l'autre homme, avant d'entrouvrir les yeux pour fixer la nuque dorée, surmontée par une touffe de cheveux noirs indisciplinés.

Alors, tout lui revint. Il savait exactement contre qui il était en train de frotter de façon si indécente.

Potter.

D'un geste brusque, il poussa le jeune homme qui tomba en bas du lit. Il vit sa tête cogner contre la table de chevet avant qu'il ne la relève, les larmes aux yeux à cause du choc.

« Qu'est ce que… » murmura Potter à peine réveillé et muni d'une érection légèrement ramollie maintenant.

Lucius ne répondit pas et se contenta de tirer le linge de lit pour le draper autour de lui et ainsi, cacher son érection enfermée dans son pantalon avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Il s'effondra sur la porte, pensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

Depuis la transformation de Baka en Potter, il n'avait jamais caché qu'il trouvait son nouveau physique fort attrayant, mais il restait Potter !

Pourtant hier, il avait accepté qu'il dorme dans son lit, et cette nuit, il ne l'avait pas repoussé lorsqu'il l'avait senti se blottir contre lui. Et ce matin… Ce matin… Il s'était frotté à lui comme un animal en rut.

Le corps de Potter était tentant, c'était indéniable. L'âme de Potter… était celle de Baka. Baka n'était peut-être qu'un animal, mais il avait été présent pour le soigner après les visites du Lord, il avait été présent pour le décès de Narcissa, il avait été présent lorsqu'il sentait la solitude l'envahir.

Non, c'était trop d'émotions, d'incertitudes et il ne pouvait le gérer maintenant. Il voulait juste effacer cette scène de sa tête et soulager son érection qui, malgré les pensées sinueuses qui s'obstinaient à le harceler, persistait à tenter de percer son pantalon.

Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, il butta contre un poid devant la porte. Baka était là, couché de tout son long, attendant patiemment le retour de son maître.

.oOo.

Le soir même, Lucius et son familier étaient de nouveau devant un bon feu de cheminée. Lord Malfoy lisait des papiers importants qui regroupaient les diverses plaintes au sujet des entreprises qu'il possédait dans le pays, et le félin se prélassait sur son tapis préféré.

Il ne s'était pas métamorphosé aujourd'hui et Lucius l'avait bien remarqué. Il était mal à l'aise après ses actions du matin et ne souhaitait pas affronter cela avec le jeune homme. Déjà que Baka ne l'avait pas approché de la journée et lui lançait des regards accusateurs...

L'alarme les fit tous les deux sursauter et ce fut avec sa vivacité habituelle que Baka sauta par la fenêtre qui restait ouverte en permanence malgré le froid. Il n'alla pourtant pas très loin, car après seulement quelques pas dehors, il entendit le sifflement qui signifiait qu'il pouvait revenir. Obéissant aussitôt, il se jeta dans les jambes de Severus lorsqu'il le vit, ronronnant avidement.

Le potionniste, releva un sourcil en direction de Lucius qui détourna les yeux. Severus était persuadé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Depuis que Potter était redevenu Potter, il n'avait plus eu cette attitude totalement féline avec lui, il devenait immédiatement humain dès qu'il le voyait.

« Potter, j'ai votre baguette, » dit-il d'emblée.

Baka stoppa son câlin et leva les yeux pour regarder Lucius, semblant réfléchir à la façon dont il devait agir. Son compagnon l'ignora parfaitement, continuant de lire ses papiers comme s'il était seul dans la pièce et après quelques secondes de flottement, le félin se décida. D'un mouvement fluide, comme à son habitude, il se changea en Harry et colla sa joue contre celle de Severus.

Celui-ci fit un geste de dégoût et repoussa le jeune homme aux instincts animaux, sortant la baguette pour le distraire d'une discussion sérieuse sur son aversion des contacts physiques.

Aussitôt, l'attention d'Harry se focalisa sur la baguette tenue entre les longs doigts du potionniste et celui-ci s'émerveilla de cette capacité de concentration approchant du zéro. Il ne savait pas si cela venait de Potter ou de Baka mais l'un comme l'autre étaient très facilement distraits et c'était assez amusant au quotidien.

Harry prit la baguette dans sa main, mais à peine eut-elle touchée sa paume qu'elle se mit à siffler de façon très désagréable. L'ouïe sensible du jeune homme se fit douloureuse et il lâcha précipitamment la baguette qui atterrit au sol dans un craquement sourd.

Severus s'accroupit et regarda la baguette brisée en deux. Elle fumait légèrement et le bois laissait apparaître les restes d'une plume rouge brûlée à l'intérieur. Ce phénomène ne s'était encore jamais produit, du moins, pas à la connaissance de Severus. Mais c'était comme tout ce qui tournait autour du grand Harry Potter de toute façon…

Pensant à lui, Severus releva la tête pour voir sa réaction face à la perte de sa baguette. Il avait lui même connu ce sentiment à plusieurs reprises, à cause des Maraudeurs, du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou d'une bataille et c'était la même chose à chaque fois, l'impression de se faire arracher un bras. Cela-dit, pour la première, c'était encore plus douloureux.

Effectivement, le visage du jeune homme reflétait l'horreur de la situation.

Harry tomba à genoux devant les restes de sa baguette. Il avait l'impression de perdre une amie. C'était ridicule. Ce n'était qu'un bout de bois après tout. Mais c'était lorsqu'il l'avait prise pour la première fois, qu'il s'était senti complet et... magique. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était vraiment un sorcier.

Même Lucius avait relevé le nez de ses papiers et regardait maintenant la scène avec curiosité. Oh oui, il connaissait ce sentiment étrange qui parcourait son être à la perte de sa baguette et il ne le souhaitait à personne.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, tremblant.

« Je n'ai pas de réponse à vous fournir Potter… » dit Severus avec plus de sympathie qu'il n'en avait jamais eu.

« Peut-on la réparer ? »

Harry savait parfaitement que c'était impossible, mais il se devait de demander…

« Non. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu causer ça ? Je n'ai rien fait d'inhabituelle. »

Severus se demanda un instant s'il devait parler de ses suspicions et de celle du directeur à Potter. Albus lui avait demandé de ne rien dire, mais après tout, le jeune homme était un protégé de Merlin… Il devait savoir, s'il ne savait pas déjà, pour prendre ses décisions en toute conscience de cause.

« Potter, avez-vous eu des visions du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis votre retour dans votre corps ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est vrai que je n'en ai pas eu… »

« Ni même des sentiments étrangers aux vôtres ? Des colères subites ? Des excès de violence ? »

« Maintenant que vous le dites… » murmura Harry.

« Avez-vous remarqué que votre cicatrice était bien plus pâle qu'habituellement ? » questionna encore Severus.

« Non… Qu'en pensez-vous professeur ? »

Le potionniste remarqua alors que le jeune homme semblait être revenu au vouvoiement et au terme de "professeur". Il avait mis du temps pour redescendre de son petit nuage d'omniscience, sans aucune inhibition, ni honte, mais il semblait retrouver un peu de son ancien lui lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un sujet aussi grave.

« Le professeur Dumbledore a une théorie, mais elle n'est pas prouvée. Quoique ce que nous venons d'apprendre me porte à croire que c'est une explication logique… » dit Severus.

Il regarda un instant le jeune homme, puis commença son explication :

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était obsédé par l'immortalité. Ses recherches de chaque instant, portaient sur ce sujet. Au cours de ses études, il a réussi à trouver une solution du nom d'Horcruxe… »

« Merlin m'en a brièvement parlé ! » s'exclama le jeune homme. « C'est un acte qui permet de mettre une âme dans un contenant pour qu'elle ne erre pas sans but dans le monde. »

« Exact. Le processus consiste à mettre une âme sans corps dans un objet, afin de la réintégrer à un corps par la suite, ou de l'emmener au ciel grâce à un mage. Cette magie n'est pas très légale, mais souvent utilisée par les médicomages qui en avaient vraiment besoin pour sauver un patient, ou par les mages, les passeurs, qui doivent renvoyer une âme. »

« Quel est le rapport avec Vol… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » demanda Harry, s'installant en tailleur sur le sol, devant sa baguette cassée qu'il n'avait pas encore osé toucher.

« Il se trouve que le Lord Noir a trouvé une utilité bien différente à ce sort. Comme vous le savez certainement, lorsque nous commettons un crime, notre âme se déchire… »

« Bien sûr, » déclara le jeune homme. « C'est un acte impardonnable qui brise l'âme de façon irréparable et… »

Harry se coupa lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce que Severus insinuait. Il pâlit légèrement puis regarda sa baguette. Durant de longues minutes, ses pensées fusèrent, cheminant vers un but qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

« Vous voulez dire, » commença-t-il d'une voix blanche, « qu'il a commis un meurtre pour séparer son âme et enfermer l'un des deux morceaux dans un objet afin qu'il reste sur terre au cas où son corps et donc son âme principale subisse des dommages ? »

« C'est exact. Nous pensons même qu'il en a fait plusieurs… »

« Plusieurs ? » demanda Harry qui commençait sincèrement à hésiter entre vomir et pleurer.

« Le professeur Dumbledore pense qu'il a fait le premier lors de ses années à Poudlard, et que vous l'avez déjà détruit. »

« Comment ? »

« Le journal, durant votre deuxième année. Tout porte à croire que c'était un Horcruxe. »

Harry gigota sur le plancher, pas très à l'aise avec les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la chambre des secrets.

« Et donc, le rapport avec le fait que ma baguette se soit cassée dans mes mains… » dit-il avec lenteur. « C'est que lorsque Voldy a tué ma mère, son sort a dû ricocher sur moi et un morceau de son âme s'est accroché à mon propre corps… Lorsque j'ai été emmené par Merlin, j'ai été comme… purifié de cette âme qui n'était pas la mienne. C'est pour ça que ma baguette était la soeur de la sienne et qu'elle ne me reconnaît plus comme son propriétaire. C'est pour ça que j'avais des visions de lui et de son serpent, qui doit d'ailleurs être un autre de ses Horcruxes soit dit en passant, vu que j'ai aussi une connexion avec lui. C'est pour ça que je ne ressens plus ses colères... »

Cette fois, Harry n'y tint plus, il se pencha sur le côté, ses deux mains fermement ancrées dans le sol et libéra le contenu de son estomac.

Il avait eu une partie du meurtrier de ses parents à l'intérieur de lui. Un morceau certainement si noir, si consumé par le mal, si répugnant qui avait vécu à ses crochets, comme un parasite, qui avait cotoyé sa propre âme de près… Harry se sentait utilisé, sale et il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait si cette âme avait été toujours à l'intérieur de lui.

D'un geste de baguette, Severus nettoya la flaque de vomi - qui semblait d'ailleurs contenir des restes d'un petit animal, signe que Baka était allé chasser plus tôt - et fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver une potion anti-vomissement.

Harry l'avala sans poser de questions et remercia Severus du regard lorsque celui-ci lui lança un sort pour rafraîchir son haleine.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils avaient complètement oublié la présence de Lucius !

Celui-ci se leva de son fauteuil, s'approcha et regarda Severus qui tenait sa baguette prête. Lord Malfoy roula des yeux et s'assit au sol lui aussi, de façon très peu digne de son rang. Il n'avait encore jamais fait ça, du moins pas depuis ses six ans environ.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je veux aussi me débarrasser du Lord… De plus, je ne peux laisser personne faire du mal à Baka et comme Baka est Potter… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voudra jamais le laisser en vie… » souffla-t-il.

Il cru entendre Potter ronronner à côté de lui mais il n'y fit guère attention et continua.

« Mais les choses sont plus compliquées maintenant… S'il ne peut pas mourir… »

« Il le peut ! » déclara Harry avec force. « Nous devons trouver et détruire tous les horcruxes, mais nous pouvons le tuer ! »

« Et comment détruire ces choses ? » demanda Lucius avec agacement. « Elles doivent être bourrées de sortilèges indestructibles. »

« J'ai bien réussi une fois… » répondit Harry avec défi. « Ce que la magie a fait, la magie peut défaire… »

Chacun se tut, réfléchissant à la suite des évènements. Lorsque Severus reprit la parole, les autres l'écoutèrent attentivement.

« Pourriez vous retourner dans la chambre des secrets pour récupérer un crochet de basilic ? »

Harry pâlit brusquement.

« Puis-je encore parler Fourchelang bien que je n'ai plus ce morceau d'âme en moi ? »

« La seule façon de savoir est d'essayer Potter, » grogna le Potionniste.

Harry lui lança un regard noir puis se concentra. Il n'avait pas peur d'échouer et d'être ridicule devant les deux autres hommes, mais il avait peur de ne plus avoir aucun moyen d'entrer dans la chambre des secrets et ainsi, se retrouver sans rien pour détruire les Horcruxes.

« _Bonjour Severus et Lucius…_ » dit-il fermement.

Un long sifflement était sorti de sa bouche, glaçant la pièce. Il était toujours Fourchelang, son cerveau ayant assimilé cette langue lorsque l'âme était encore en lui.

La seule chose qui n'avait pas gelé à l'entente de ce son particulier, était Lucius.

Lucius le savait depuis longtemps, depuis la première fois qu'il avait rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que cette langue le fascinait. Mais lorsqu'il avait entendu Potter parler, il s'était rendu compte à quel point le Fourchelang était sexy lorsqu'il était prononcé par un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés, aux yeux verts brillants et avec une bouche aussi désirable.

Il soupira de défaite lorsqu'il sentit le début d'érection qui se débattait de son pantalon, se faisant la désagréable impression d'être un zoophile… Excité par un chat qui parle la langue des serpents, c'était insensé !

« Et pour la magie ? » demanda Severus.

« Je suis sûr que ce manoir regorge d'ouvrages sur la magie sans baguette… Merlin m'a expliqué beaucoup de choses à ce propos, je dois m'entraîner. »

« Bien… Dois-je informer Albus de tout cela ? »

« Oui… Mais qu'il ne me cherche pas. Je ne veux pas tomber dans l'un de ses plans tordus pendant que je pars à la recherche de ces… choses. »

« Vous allez partir ? » demanda précipitamment Lucius.

« Quelqu'un doit se charger de ça, et je pense qu'un protégé de Merlin est le plus apte à le faire, » répondit Harry sans aucune prétention.

« C'est dangereux, » répondit Lucius avec hargne.

Harry fit un sourire énigmatique en direction du Lord Malfoy qui perdait peu à peu son sang froid.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » dit-il avec douceur, braquant son regard dans le sien.

Severus les regarda interagir avec intérêt. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux et était assez curieux de savoir quoi. Potter semblait redevenir un chaton lorsqu'il s'adressait à Lucius. Ce jeune homme paraissait avoir plusieurs personnalités…

Il était toujours dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit sa main piquer fortement. Baissant la tête, il vit Baka, la mâchoire légèrement refermée sur ses longs doigts tachés de potions. Après un bref instant sans un seul mouvement, Baka relâcha la main et détala à toute vitesse à travers la pièce jappant joyeusement.

« Sale petit… » grommela Severus en se relevant difficilement du sol, s'empêtrant dans ses robes.

Toujours baguette en main, il se mit à courir stupidement après Baka qui slalomait pour éviter les sorts lancés sur lui avec une précision chirurgicale. Severus déplaçait et faisait tomber des objets de grande valeur sans la moindre hésitation pour bloquer le passage du félin.

Après quelques minutes de course poursuite qui eurent pour effet de laisser un véritable chaos dans le prestigieux bureau du Lord Malfoy, il sauta sur l'animal coincé entre la bibliothèque et le canapé, agrippant la peau de son cou comme il le ferait pour un chaton désobéissant.

« Stupide chat, tu trouves ça drôle ? » grogna-t-il, menaçant.

Baka se retourna tant bien que mal et après un jappement heureux, sortit sa langue pour la passer sur la joue râpeuse du Maître des Potions qui gémit un bruit de dégoût profond.

Alors que Severus allait s'énerver contre le félin, un bruit retentissant raisonna dans la pièce.

Il se tourna pour regarder Lucius, toujours assis en tailleur sur le sol, entouré de débris divers et variés. Ce bruit était quelque chose que Severus avait entendu à de très rares occasions : un éclat de rire de Lucius.

C'était tellement bref, tellement surréaliste que c'en était presque effrayant, mais c'était vrai et pour lui c'était le plus important. Comme pour Baka apparemment qui ronronnait de contentement entre ses mains.

* * *

 _J'ai eu le déplaisir de voir aujourd'hui l'un de mes textes plagiés sur Wattpad et ce n'est pas la première fois. J'aimerais que tout le monde comprenne que ces textes sont des créations. Si la prise d'un univers connu est toléré pour écrire des fanfictions, la copie pure et simple d'un texte tel qu'il soit est du plagiat, du vol. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, « simplement » des commentaires et les voir dirigé vers quelqu'un qui n'a pas bouger le petit doigt (sauf pour copier/coller bien sûr) fait mal. Merci au lecteur qui m'a prévenu pour le plagiat de Russe de mon cœur. Merci aussi de m'informer au cas ou vous retrouveriez l'une de mes histoires sous un autre pseudo que EpsilonSnape car personne n'est jamais venu me demander pour partager l'un mes textes. Dommage... J'aurai pourtant dit oui..._

 _Epsi._


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour !

Voici enfin une petite avancée dans l'histoire. Mais bon... Faut pas pousser... x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Lucius et Severus étaient postés devant la grande fenêtre du bureau nouvellement réparé et remis en ordre du Manoir Malfoy. Ils regardaient Potter, debout au milieu des jardins, essayant de se concentrer pour faire de la magie sans baguette comme Merlin le lui avait appris.

« Alors ? Tu es avec moi ? » demanda le Potionniste à son ami.

« Avec toi… Pas avec Dumbledore, » répondit Lucius.

Ce dernier regardait Potter immobile entre deux allées de fleurs et ricana légèrement lorsqu'un papillon se posa sur le nez du jeune homme, le faisant loucher de façon comique. Bien que ce ne soit pas réellement intéressant, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la vue et, chose encore plus étrange, il ne voulait pas se demander pourquoi Severus regardait aussi. Il n'avait pas envie de ressentir cette pointe de jalousie familière, pas envie de savoir si son ami était aussi attiré que lui par le protégé.

Le Maître des Potions était hétéro, il le savait très bien. Son histoire avec Lily Potter l'avait brisé plus que jamais, mais Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si les choses avaient changé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

« Je sais, tu ne lui fais pas confiance, » dit Severus sans se douter des pensées de son ami. « Je me suis cependant engagé auprès de lui... »

« Alors quoi ? » le coupa Lucius. « Tu ne pourras rien faire sans lui demander la permission avant ? Courir vers lui comme un vulgaire toutou. »

« Tu connais mon aversion pour les chiens, » grogna le Potionniste sans cacher son mépris. « Et si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase, tu aurais su ce que je voulais vraiment dire ! »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent avec une fausse hargne, comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis l'école. Ils s'amusaient sincèrement de ces petits duels amicaux qui n'avaient d'ailleurs pas de réel gagnant. C'était… leur truc. Quelque chose que personne d'autre ne comprenait.

Mettant fin à cette bataille de regard, Severus reprit :

« Je disais donc, que je m'étais engagé auprès d'Albus pour protéger le fils de Lily. »

Un silence emplit alors la pièce. L'un repassant ce jour terrible dans sa mémoire, l'autre comprenant que malgré le temps passé, son ami n'était toujours pas guéri. Ils étaient tous les deux tournés vers le jardin sans pour autant regarder autre chose que l'horizon.

« Lily hein ? » demanda Lucius de façon très peu Malfoyenne.

« Lily. »

« Toujours ? »

« Toujours. »

« Et Potter là dedans ? »

Un nouveau silence suivit la question et Lucius laissa son ami faire le tri dans ses pensées pour répondre de façon appropriée. Severus, bien qu'il soit plutôt un esprit vif, aimait se donner du temps pour réfléchir lorsqu'il n'était pas sous pression et Lucius le laissait faire bien volontier.

En attendant, le Lord regardait Potter justement, qui semblait être concentré sur un buisson près de lui. Le jeune homme regardait fixement la pousse la plus haute de la branche juste devant lui et ne bougeait plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, il passa sa main au dessus du bourgeon qui commença à se mouvoir et à onduler. Sous ses yeux épatés, les pétales s'écartèrent du cœur pour s'épanouir et former ensemble une magnifique rose pourpre.

Aussitôt, le visage concentré de Potter se transforma lui aussi pour refléter toute sa surprise et sa joie. Lucius regardait ses yeux plus brillants que jamais, et ses joues légèrement rougies par l'effort. Le soleil couchant projetait des reflets orangés sur sa peau hâlée, lui donnant ainsi une teinte encore plus douce et joyeuse qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il était beau en cet instant, sentant avec délectation la rose pourpre qu'il venait de faire éclore, sans se douter un instant que ces fleurs particulières étaient les préférées de Narcissa. Était-ce le signe qu'elle aurait accepté cet homme dans leur vie, autant qu'elle avait accepté la présence de Baka - bien qu'elle ne l'avait aucunement montré ? Lucius ne le saurait jamais, mais il ne voulait pas y penser actuellement. Tout son être était tourné vers Potter.

« Je l'ai détesté dès que je l'ai vu… » murmura Severus à côté de lui pour répondre à sa question. « Ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, sa peau parfaite et hâlé, son regard défiant et son sourire rieur, son écharpe Gryffondor et sa popularité… Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de voir son crétin de père à sa place et lui faire payer au centuple tout ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était ses yeux… les yeux verts de Lily qui me regardaient avec colère et indignation. Je voulais le punir pour ça et je l'ai détesté plus encore. »

Le silence reprit sa place. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne se réconfortaient pas. Severus avait juste besoin de laisser sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et Lucius l'acceptait.

« Avant son entrée à Poudlard, je me suis dit que je devais lui montrer que du dédain et de la haine pour entrer dans mon rôle de méchant Mangemort, au cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait. Cependant, je n'ai pas eu à faire cet effort. Au premier regard, j'ai su que je le détestais. Ce bon à rien était mauvais en classe, brisait les règles, humiliait mes Serpentards, avait le culot de me repondre. Et année après année, il n'a fait que me désobéir, m'insulter, me haïr. Même après avoir vu son mauvais traitement chez ses Moldus en Occlumencie, j'ai continué à le détester et à me dire qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait ! »

Son discours était de plus en plus fort alors qu'il libérait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et Lucius était pourtant sûr qu'il faisait preuve de toute la retenue et le contrôle qu'il possédait. Severus continua à parler d'une voix légèrement plus morne :

« Pourtant au fond de moi, je le savais… C'était injuste… Pas la façon dont je le traitais, non… Ce n'était pas juste, car il devait être à moi. »

Cette phrase à elle seule fit tourner la tête de Lucius en direction de son ami. Ils avaient pour habitude de ne pas se regarder durant ce genre de confession honteuse, mais pour une fois, Lucius décida qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et qu'il voulait absolument savoir ce qui se passait dans le cerveau du Potionniste.

Severus, inconscient des pensées de son confident momentané, continua son récit :

« Harry, n'aurait pas dû être Harry Potter, mais Harry Snape ! Il n'aurait pas dû avoir ces cheveux ébouriffés, mais des cheveux lisses ! Il n'aurait pas dû avoir cette peau dorée, mais le teint pâle ! Lily aurait dû me choisir moi ! Pas lui ! Moi ! »

Severus commençait à s'agiter alors qu'il serrait les poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Son souffle était erratique et Lucius savait qu'il faisait tout pour se reprendre. Cependant, cela ne marcha pas.

« Lily aurait dû me choisir moi. Me faire un enfant à moi. Et alors, j'aurais pu les protéger. Elle ne serait pas morte et Harry aurait été heureux ! Il aurait été heureux avec moi. Je lui aurais appris les potions. Je lui aurais appris à se défendre, à réfléchir, et jamais il n'aurait eu à subir ce qu'il a subi ! »

Lucius le regarda encore, assez stupéfait de le voir dans cet état. Il pouvait jurer voir des larmes retenues dans ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu ça. Même à la mort de Lily, Severus s'était renfermé sur lui-même, était devenu plus froid, plus distant. Oh, il avait pleuré, c'était certain.

Mais seul.

Lucius, observant toujours le profil de son ami, prit la parole :

« Tu veux dire… que toute cette haine est due à une intense jalousie ? »

Severus ricana amèrement.

« Ne connais-tu pas l'esprit Serpentard ? Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je n'ai pas accepté son refus, c'est tout, » dit-il avec une totale mauvaise foi.

« Bien sûr, » ricana Lucius à son tour. « Et donc, tu as fait souffrir Potter à cause de cette non-jalousie… Le détestes-tu encore ? »

Il détourna le regard pour se plonger à nouveau dans la contemplation du jardin, et surtout de l'occupant dudit jardin. Potter avait fait fleurir tous les bourgeons du rosier et semblait maintenant tenter de lancer un sort pour que les fleurs ne fanent jamais, ou en tout cas ne s'abîment pas.

« Je ne sais pas… Lorsque Baka était avec moi, je me suis senti enfin utile. Il avait tellement besoin de moi, de ma présence. Même s'il pouvait se nourrir seul, vivre seul, il avait besoin du peu d'affection que je pouvais lui donner et… c'était plaisant. Je n'ai jamais eu à m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même et ça m'a donné un aperçu de ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si j'avais eu une personne dans ma vie… Une femme, un enfant… Peu importe en réalité. »

Severus regardait l'horizon, les yeux dans le vague, le visage plus ouvert qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il ouvrait son coeur pour ce qu'il semblait être la première fois et Lucius n'était même pas sûr que ce soit volontaire. Il avait l'air de parler pour lui ou pour un fantôme lointain.

« Lorsque Baka est redevenu Potter, toute ma haine est revenue avec. Mais… il reste un peu Baka… celui qui m'a fait comprendre que la vie avait peut-être un sens, un autre sens que celui de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

Lucius ne comprenait pas. A vrai dire, il n'essaya pas de comprendre. Il avait toujours eu Narcissa à protéger, à chérir. Et puis, il y avait eu Draco… ce petit être qui avait tant besoin de lui au quotidien. Alors non… Lucius ne comprenait pas. Mais il soutenait. C'était déjà bien, non ?

« Il aurait dû être à moi… » murmura encore le potionniste.

Contre toute attente, Lucius, qui pensait compatir un minimum, ressentit une jalousie terrible à ces quelques mots. Un grondement étouffé et impromptu s'échappa de sa gorge, faisant sortir Severus de ses songes. Celui-ci se tourna vers Lucius avec un sourire narquois.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon ami. Je dis simplement qu'il aurait dû être mon fils. »

« Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard… » murmura Lucius, pensant à la façon dont Potter avait grandi sans père et dont Severus avait besoin de quelqu'un auprès de lui.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se contenta de grogner.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne le convoite pas de cette façon. Il reste ton amant, » dit le Potionniste, prêchant le faux pour avoir le vrai.

Il vit l'air sombre de Lucius avant que celui-ci ne se détourne pour regarder Potter par la fenêtre. Potter qui, apparemment, avait été distrait dans sa méditation et était maintenant sous la forme de Baka, ventre à terre pour chasser une pie imprudente à quelques pas de lui.

« Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? » demanda-t-il après un silence tendu.

« Rien… » murmura Lucius. « Il ne s'est rien passé. Il est juste… présent. »

« Sa seule présence te met dans tous tes états ? »

« Il vient dans mon lit toutes les nuits… Soit disant que sa chambre est triste, qu'il n'aime pas dormir seul. Il se colle à moi… »

« En quoi est-ce gênant ? » ricana Severus. « Je te connais Lucius et tu es le premier à te coller à un jeune homme séduisant. En quoi est-ce différent avec Potter ? »

« C'est… Mon ennemi, le symbole de la lumière, mon chat… Ce n'est pas juste Potter. C'est beaucoup plus, » dit Lucius.

Il était perdu dans ces changements et ne savait pas qui, de son corps ou de sa tête, il devait écouter, ne pensant même pas à écouter son cœur dans une pareille situation.

« Et si tu oublies que c'est Potter ? Que penses-tu quand tu le regardes comme ça ? » demanda Severus en désignant de la tête le jeune homme de nouveau sur ses deux pieds en train d'essayer d'envoyer un "Lumos" avec ses mains.

Apparemment, il avait raté sa proie car la pie piaillait joyeusement depuis son perchoir au dessus de la fenêtre.

« Si j'oublie qui il est… » dit Lucius avec un sourire presque tendre. « Alors je vois un bel homme, bien fait, athlétique et avec des yeux magnifiques. Je vois aussi son esprit calme, même s'il a tendance à s'enflammer très vite. Je vois qu'il est cultivé et étonnement rusé. Je vois sa grâce féline héritée de sa nouvelle forme. Je vois ce charme innocent qui lui va aussi bien sous sa forme normale que sous sa forme animale. »

Lucius réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il connaissait de Potter. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait de nombreuses choses chez lui et qu'il était de plus en plus dur de ne pas succomber à l'attraction qu'il ressentait. Il continua :

« Et puis il y a… le lien. Ce fichu lien d'âme qui me pousse vers lui. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, j'ai sans arrêt le besoin d'être près de lui. Ça n'a rien de physique, de charnel. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher ses vêtements. J'ai juste besoin de le savoir près de moi. Comme si nos âmes étaient jumelles et cherchaient sans arrêt à se rejoindre, juste pour être ensemble, pour pouvoir compter l'une sur l'autre. Juste pour ne plus être seules… »

« L'âme de Potter a cohabité avec celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres presque toute sa vie. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que Merlin l'a choisi comme protégé. En détruisant ce morceau d'âme Potter aurait dû mourir, comme tous les réceptacles qui ont été détruits. S'il n'était pas mort sous le choc, son âme aurait pu s'éteindre à cause de la séparation de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. En l'emmenant avec les âmes errantes, Merlin a comblé ce vide. Et en redescendant sur terre, Potter avait un lien avec toi pour remplacer l'ancien. »

« C'est bien ma chance... » marmonna Lucius.

« Arrête d'être si amer. Tu sais que certaines personnes tueraient pour avoir un compagnon d'âme, pour être certain de ne plus jamais être seuls ? »

« C'est ton cas ? »

« Par Merlin non… » souffla Severus. « Mon âme, je l'ai offert une fois et ce qu'il en reste, je préfère la laisser là où elle est et la garder pour moi. »

« Lily ? »

« Toujours. »

Le silence reprit sa place entre les deux amis. Ils regardaient un Sombral sortir du sous bois et venir mordiller gentiment les cheveux de Potter qui sursauta de surprise avant de rire. Il avait noué une étrange amitiée avec ces animaux souvent rejetés à cause de leur apparence. Lorsqu'il était sous forme de Baka, il s'était mêlé au troupeau et depuis, jouait souvent avec eux. Malgré sa transformation, rien n'avait changé. Les Sombrals étaient revenus comme s'ils n'avaient pas observé de bouleversement.

Des rumeurs disaient que ces équidés étaient aveugles et se repéraient grâce aux auras. Que même les objets inanimés possédaient une sorte de forme spirituelle et que les Sombrals se guidaient de cette façon.

Le jeune homme n'avait donc pas changé pour eux, bien qu'il se tienne maintenant sur deux pattes au lieu de quatre.

« Donc, » reprit Severus. « Tu le trouves beau, tu as besoin de sa présence à tes côtés, il est intelligent, cultivé, rusé, il peut se transformer en peluche géante pour apaiser tes peines. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas devenir ton amant ? »

« La différence d'âge par exemple. »

« Arrête un peu ! Tu es un sorcier et tu sais que tu as encore une centaine d'années avant de devenir vraiment trop vieux pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Et encore ! Je ne suis pas sûr que Dumbledore ce soit vraiment arrêté… » dit Severus avec une grimace de dégoût. « Quoi qu'il en soit, à ce moment là, votre différence d'âge ne se verra plus. D'autant plus que lorsqu'il est question de véritable compagnon d'âme, l'évolution de vos vies se décalera et de ce fait au même rythme, vous deviendrez incontinent en même temps ! Félicitations ! » finit-il avec sarcasme.

« Et Draco, tu y as pensé ? Jamais il n'acceptera Potter dans nos vies, » s'énerva Lucius.

« Draco n'est pas idiot, il sait parfaitement ce qu'est un compagnon et il sait qu'il n'aura pas le choix. Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il avait huit ans et que tu lui demandais d'appeler Potter "papa". Il va peut-être te houspiller mais il ne se mettra pas en travers de ton chemin. »

Lucius soupira de défaite. Il savait que Severus avait raison, mais Potter restait Potter. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et commençait à envisager un futur avec le jeune homme, malgré toutes les retenues qui le gardaient encore en retrait.

Tout à leurs réflexions, aucun des deux hommes ne vit la petite lueur bleue traverser la porte du bureau pour monter dans les étages.

.oOo.

Lorsque Lucius alla se coucher ce soir là, il s'affala dans son lit sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller. Sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi fatigante que depuis que Potter y était entré.

C'était terriblement frustrant de ne pas savoir s'il allait le prendre pour amant.

Avec un soupir las, il tourna la tête pour détendre sa nuque douloureuse et remarqua un livre sur sa table de chevet, qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir laissé. Les elfes de maison avaient-ils abusé de leur magnifique vin ? C'était rare, mais lorsqu'il avait encore Dobby, il arrivait de voir des objets dans des endroits incongrus. Maintenant que cet elfe de malheur n'était plus là, il savait au moins de qui venait les erreurs.

Tendant le bras, il prit le fin livre entre ses doigts. La couverture était ancienne et entièrement noire et à bien y regarder, il ressemblait plutôt à un carnet qu'à un livre. Après son inspection, Lucius l'ouvrit pour en connaître le titre : Aurum Feline.

En dessous, une note manuscrite :

 _Ceci pourrait vous être utile…_

 _Merlin._

Lucius écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il caressa doucement les mots à l'encre verte avec délicatesse. Une telle relique devait valoir une fortune.

Il tourna religieusement les pages, lisant peu à peu le récit de cette espèce incroyable.

Les Aurums Felines étaient en réalité une race magique au même titre que les griffons ou les dragons, sept cent ans auparavant. Ils étaient plutôt discrets et se cachaient dans les forêts ou les grottes. Ils étaient tellement rares que lorsqu'un sorcier en croisait un, c'était généralement synonyme de chance, contrairement aux superstitions Moldues pour qui un chat noir portait malheur.

Un jour, Basilis Serpentard, un Potionniste descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard, avait trouvé un chaton Aurum Féline dans la forêt pendant sa collecte d'ingrédients. Ce petit chaton blanc était dans un état lamentable, couvert de poussière et de sang. À côté de lui, gisait le corps sans vie de sa mère, affreusement mutilé. Elle avait très certainement été le jouet d'une créature terrible, mais avait réussi à cacher son petit.

Basilis qui n'était pourtant pas homme à s'attendrir, avait pris le chaton et l'avait ramené chez lui. Il s'en était occupé comme il l'avait pu et avait eu le plaisir de le voir grandir. Chaque jour, il s'était attaché un peu plus à son chaton et lorsque le moment de le remettre en liberté était arrivé, il l'avait fait avec beaucoup d'émotion.

Cependant, le félin n'avait pas accepté cette séparation et avait suivi son Maître, dormi sur le pas de sa porte, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci accepte de le reprendre. Lorsqu'il l'avait fait, Basilis avait promis de ne plus se séparer de lui et l'avait fait entrer dans sa vie.

Alors, ils avaient commencé leur petite vie à deux. Basilis ne sortait pas beaucoup, sauf pour voir son frère et ses neveux. La plupart du temps, il restait dans son laboratoire et expérimentait de nouvelles potions. Ils avaient été heureux ensemble.

Un jour, alors que Basilis travaillait sur une potion contrant le sortilège d'oubliette, le félin était entré dans le laboratoire, une partie de la mâchoire saignant abondamment. L'homme, alors trop pris dans son expérience, n'avait remarqué l'état de son chat que lorsque celui-ci avait passé sa tête au dessus du chaudron. Ce faisant, plusieurs gouttes étaient tombées dans la potion lui faisant prendre une teinte bleu ciel.

Bien loin de s'en soucier, Basilis s'était précipité sur son familier et l'avait soigné de ce qui semblait être un coup de bec d'hippogriffe. Lorsqu'il était revenu à son chaudron, des heures plus tard, il avait constaté que la potion était plus proche de l'aboutissement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait compris que c'était grâce au sang de son chat et lui en avait repris, à faible dose bien sûr, pour réussir parfaitement sa potion.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'intégrer ce nouvel ingrédient chez les Potionnistes, nuirait énormément à la race et ne put d'ailleurs assister à leur déclin.

Trois ans après cet incident - et découverte - une mauvaise manipulation avec une potion dangereuse avait coûté la vie de Basilis et de son félin.

La potion pour contrer l'oubliette avait été un franc succès et les Maîtres des Potions du monde entier cherchaient cet ingrédient rare qu'était le sang d'Aurum Feline. Les chasseurs d'ingrédients avaient vite repéré le filon et s'étaient mis à traquer ces pauvres bêtes pour les vider de leur sang.

Malheureusement, à cause de leur discrétion, les Aurums Felines se sont fait plus rares dans le plus grand secret et lorsque le monde sorcier avait enfin remarqué leur absence, il était déjà trop tard, la race s'était éteinte une décennie après la mort de Basilis et de son familier qu'il avait prénommé Irae.

Cette histoire aurait pu se finir sur cette note tragique mais elle fut légèrement rattrapée par Merlin, déjà âme errante dans le monde où le temps n'avait pas d'emprise.

Celui-ci, voyant la disparition d'une si belle espèce, avait utilisé la magie de la nature qu'il comprenait parfaitement pour recréer cette race, mais au lieu de la laisser simplement sur terre, aux humains qui l'avaient déjà massacré, il se mit à voyager. Il avait scruté le monde et observé les Hommes, appris d'eux et de toutes les âmes qui croisaient son chemin. Ce voyage avait duré des années avant qu'il ne rencontre un être méritant.

Cet être était en réalité une petite sorcière de huit ans. Elle avait été vendue par ses parents à l'âge de cinq ans comme esclave à un homme vil et malfaisant. Elle avait tout enduré sans se plaindre et sans jamais perdre l'espoir qu'un jour, elle se délivrerait de tout cela, qu'elle apprendrait la magie et qu'elle trouverait une personne qui prendrait soin d'elle.

Alors, Merlin l'avait pris avec lui. Pendant un an il lui avait appris ce qu'il savait de la magie et avait laissé son corps sur terre sous la forme de cette magnifique créature : Aurum Féline.

L'animal avait été trouvé par un paysan de trente-cinq ans. Un veuf qui avait perdu son épouse lors du pillage de son village cinq ans auparavant. Il était cracmol et n'avait pu la protéger alors qu'elle était alitée. Il avait recueilli ce chaton qui gisait au milieu de son champ de blé et l'avait soignée pendant un an. Cet animal lui avait redonné le sourire, la joie de vivre et un but pour continuer.

Le félin avait grandi, s'était étoffé et si l'homme n'avait jamais vu pareil animal, il n'en eut jamais peur, ni ne l'avait chassé.

Lorsqu'une nuit d'été, l'animal était devenu une adorable petite fille, il avait pris peur mais elle avait pu lui expliquer avec des mots simples, qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait là et il lui avait fait confiance. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et avaient pris soin l'un de l'autre comme un père et une fille. Ils avaient alors vécu ensemble à tout jamais, heureux et unis comme chacun des protégés de Merlin.

Il y en avait eu une centaine, et chacun avait trouvé le bonheur avec son lié, en temps que couple, qu'ami, que frères, et aucun ne l'avait jamais regretté.

.oOo.

Lucius referma le carnet plusieurs heures après l'avoir ouvert.

Il avait tout lu, tout enregistré, tout analysé, de l'anatomie des Aurum jusqu'à leur histoire d'amour, ainsi que les réactions des liés, les grandes choses qu'ils avaient accomplies et la place qu'ils s'étaient faits petit à petit au sein de la communauté sorcière.

Personne ne savait que les protégés de Merlin étaient des animagus, intégrant la race noble des Aurum Féline. Tout ce que le peuple savait, c'était que les protégés apparaissaient parfois, qu'ils étaient très secrets et qu'ils chamboulaient les choses, qu'il fallait les écouter. Puis ils repartaient sans laisser de trace.

Tout le long de sa lecture, Lucius s'était demandé quel lien il voulait avoir avec Potter. Ils allaient de toute façon être collés ensemble à vie alors tant qu'à faire, autant… se faire plaisir.

Alors oui, avec toutes ces révélations, Lucius savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire avec Potter.

Le livre le disait, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ils se complétaient et ils allaient s'aimer. Peu importe que ce soit un Potter, le Sauveur, le symbole de la lumière, il était à lui et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter, de ravir ce corps qui lui plaisait depuis des semaines.

Aujourd'hui, il accepterait Potter comme amant.

Fort de sa décision, Lucius prit une douche, coiffa ses magnifiques cheveux, se brossa les dents, se rasa et se parfuma légèrement. Il enfila son bas de pyjama habituel et se glissa dans les draps fraîchement changés par Domino.

Il attendit que, comme chaque nuit, le félin sombre se glisse dans sa chambre et rejoigne son lit.

Lorsque ce moment arriva, Lucius resta calme, avec une respiration profonde et attendit encore que le félin se transforme en jeune homme, pour le retourner d'un geste vif et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il fut légèrement surpris lorsqu'il n'eut pas de réponse à son baiser et se recula un peu pour regarder son vis à vis dans les yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le jeune homme en fronçant le nez.

« Aujourd'hui Potter, j'accepte de te prendre comme amant, » dit Lucius le nez relevé.

Harry releva un sourcil et fit un sourire légèrement hautain :

« Et qui te dit que je le veux aussi Lucius ? »

* * *

 _Merci infiniment pour les nombreux commentaires et tout le soutien que vous m'avez apporté pour le chapitre précédent. Ça redonne l'envie d'écrire !_

 _J'ai d'ailleurs fini d'écrire une nouvelle histoire et mis à jour mon profil pour que vous sachiez un peu où j'en suis et si l'une de mes futures histoires vous intéresse._

 _Epsi._


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour bonjour !

Merci pour tous vos retours, reviews, favs, follow. Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous plait, interpelle, interroge… La réaction d'Harry a beaucoup plu pour le chapitre précédent. C'est vrai que, comme c'est un PoV Lucius et qu'il s'interroge sur sa relation avec Harry, on ne se pose pas trop la question de savoir si Harry est d'accord (Lucius non plus d'ailleurs !) Et je suis contente d'avoir pu créer la surprise chez certain.

Merci encore à mon adorable bêta AudeSnape !

La suite !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Trois mois…

Trois mois que Lucius pataugeait dans le filet du diable sans aucune avancée !

Il était sur son lit en costume trois robes, regardant la forme sombre de Baka, endormi à ses pieds. Ils en étaient revenus à ça, un vulgaire chat dormant sur les draps et qui disparaissait à l'aube pour chasser son déjeuner.

 _Et qui te dit que je le veux aussi Lucius ?_

Cette phrase résonnait encore dans son esprit de la façon la plus désagréable qui soit.

Trois mois auparavant, Potter avait sorti ce propos incongru.

Lucius ne l'avait pas cru au début et avait seulement ricané, puis le jeune homme l'avait repoussé et fait basculer sur le lit. Il l'avait fixé avec colère et débité un discours qui l'avait cloué sur place.

 _« Je ne t'appartient pas Lucius Abraxas Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas ta chose et ce n'est certainement pas à toi seul de décider si oui ou non nous serons amants ! Le fait que nous soyons liés ne veut pas dire que nous sommes faits pour être en couple. Le fait que tu sois un maître et moi le familier ne veut pas dire que tu me domines d'une quelconque façon. Je ne t'envisage pas de la sorte et si c'est ce que tu veux toi, tu vas devoir m'en convaincre. »_

Et après un dernier regard noir, il s'était transformé en Baka pour rejoindre le pied du lit et se rouler en boule sans plus de considération.

Depuis, Lucius était passé par différents stades.

L'incrédulité tout d'abord. Cet état l'avait fait rester immobile de façon assez idiote durant de nombreuses minutes, ressassant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Certes, il n'avait pas fait la cour à Potter, ne l'avait pas abreuvé de son charme et de mots doux, n'avait même pas envisagé que l'autre homme avait son mot à dire dans l'histoire. Il avait été tellement pris dans ses propres tourments qu'il en avait oublié ce détail. Ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour l'envoyer paître de cette façon !

Voilà ce qui était venu ensuite : la colère.

Comment ce petit avorton osait lui parler de la sorte. Il n'était pas un vulgaire sorcier, il était un Lord et le fait que Potter soit un protégé de Merlin ne changeait rien.

Avec hargne, Lucius avait réajusté ses couvertures et lancé un regard dédaigneux à la forme noire. Il avait mis du temps à s'endormir cette nuit-là, essayant d'oublier l'humiliation qu'il avait vécu et l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait vu Potter le surplomber, les yeux lançant des éclairs, les cheveux ondoyant légèrement…

Le lendemain et pour les deux semaines suivantes, Lucius n'avait pas adressé une parole ou un regard à Potter, ni même à Baka. Il se contentait de chercher presque inconsciemment sa présence et avait remarqué avec un sourire narquois que Potter faisait la même chose, sans pour autant en paraître gêné.

Ça avait été donc au bout de deux semaines que Lucius avait accepté le fait qu'il n'avait pas abordé Potter de la bonne façon. Il n'avait pas reconnu oralement son erreur, mais s'était agenouillé devant Baka un soir, et l'avait serré dans ses bras, sans le moindre mot. Le félin s'était mis à ronronner, ce que Lucius avait pris pour l'acceptation de son pardon silencieux.

La semaine suivante, Potter avait décidé de sortir à nouveau. Il maîtrisait bien sa magie et avait hâte de revoir ses amis. Il devait aussi parler à Dumbledore et intégrer l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il avait prévu de révéler son statut de protégé de Merlin, ainsi que la grande confiance qu'il accordait à Severus Snape, mais pas plus. Pas un mot sur Lucius ni le fait qu'il logeait au manoir Malfoy.

Les rencontres et révélations s'étaient bien passées d'après ce que Lucius avait compris. Il avait été très pris par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui, s'il n'était jamais revenu au manoir après le décès de Narcissa, n'avait pas hésité à l'envoyer dans des missions périlleuses.

C'était arrivé petit à petit. C'était presque insignifiant au départ. Juste assez faible pour passer inaperçu, mais au fur et à mesure ça avait grandi, jusqu'à finalement atteindre des proportions suffisantes pour lui couper brièvement la respiration : la jalousie.

Elle était là, cachée au plus profond de Lucius, et il la ressentait lorsque Potter parlait de la tribu de rouquins ou lorsqu'il souriait à Severus, ou à Draco.

Elle lui avait fait cracher son verre de scotch le jour où Severus lui avait dit qu'il avait surpris Potter dans un couloir du Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, se faire draguer effrontément par ce dragonnier de malheur, Charlie Weasley.

Alors, Lucius avait pris l'hypogriffe par le bec, et avait décidé qu'il aurait Potter.

Il avait brièvement imaginé ce que cette histoire pouvait donner avant de se faire bêtement jeter et maintenant, il ne pouvait pas imaginer de laisser cela à quelqu'un d'autre - un Weasley qui plus était. Potter était à lui. Il avait pris soin de lui, l'avait câliné de façon indigne d'un Malfoy, il l'avait caché aux yeux du monde. Le flirt, l'amour inconditionnel et les parties de jambes en l'air lui revenaient de droit !

Alors, il avait voulu conquérir le cœur de Potter. Il lui avait organisé des dîners romantiques en tête à tête au manoir, offert des cadeaux, exhibé ses richesses, tenté les approches physiques, l'avait abreuvé de sous-entendus érotiques et de coup d'œil explicite.

Rien.

Potter n'avait jamais réagi à ses tentatives.

Peut-être que lui offrir un collier pour chien en émeraude, qu'il pensait convenir magnifiquement bien à Baka, était effectivement une mauvaise idée. Peut-être que devoir rester enfermé au manoir Malfoy n'aidait pas pour les rendez-vous romantiques. Peut-être que les approches physiques n'étaient pas du meilleur goût.

Pourtant, ça avait marché avec Lucius.

A sa plus grande horreur, il avait réalisé qu'en focalisant son attention sur Potter, il avait remarqué à quel point le jeune homme était attachant. Comme il était passionné lorsqu'il parlait d'un projet de loi. Comme ses yeux brillaient d'un feu profond quand il parlait d'injustice. Comme il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il essayait de ne pas rire. Comme il était paisible lorsqu'il dormait sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Comme il était gracieux sous sa forme animale…

Lucius, misérablement affalé sur son lit, se rendait compte à quel point son regard sur Potter avait changé.

Il n'avait été au départ, qu'un prix, qu'un extra. L'avoir dans son lit avait des avantages non négligeable, comme celui d'éviter de parcourir l'allée des embrumes le samedi soir lorsque le besoin de soulager la tension avec une autre personne serait trop grand. Comme celui de la gloire d'être avec un protégé de Merlin. Comme celui de rendre jaloux une bonne partie de l'Angleterre.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était plus.

C'était ce qu'il avait ressenti un temps pour Eden Parks à Poudlard en cinquième année. Ce garçon était beau, populaire et brillant. Il était Serpentard et de deux ans son aîné, et il avait été son premier amant. Il était parti à la fin de l'année et Lucius ne l'avait jamais revu. Il avait été accidentellement tué par un Auror lors d'une confrontation au Chemin de Traverse. Lucius avait été triste et cela pour la première fois de sa vie.

En tout cas, à l'heure actuelle, Potter était bien plus important pour lui que l'avait été Eden Parks.

Lucius soupira faiblement et se souleva légèrement pour défaire les draps de son lit. Las, il se glissa sous les couvertures sans même prendre le temps de se laver ou de se changer. Il devait réfléchir encore.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait autant d'effort pour attirer un homme. Il se demanda si cela en valait la peine. Visiblement, Potter ne voulait pas de ce genre de relation entre eux. N'était-il pas gay ? Pourtant, Lucius avait bien remarqué sa réaction lors de leur brève séance de frottage quelques mois plus tôt. Même si Potter rêvait, même s'il ne savait pas que c'était Lucius derrière lui, ce qu'il avait eu entre les fesses était clairement un sexe masculin et il avait gémit de façon plus que reconnaissable.

Si ce n'était pas une question de genre, c'était une question de personnalité… Lucius Malfoy ne plaisait pas à Harry Potter.

Cette réalisation plus qu'une autre lui fit mal.

Personne n'avait encore eut l'audace de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il ne draguait qu'après avoir observé ses proies, lorsqu'il était certain qu'elles ne se refuseraient pas à lui. Il choisissait souvent des hommes ou des femmes avec du challenge, qu'il puisse se vanter d'avoir pu séduire, mais avec une relative sécurité.

Il avait déjà pourchassé ses proies pendant plusieurs jours, mais toutes, sans exception, avaient fini par céder. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Allait-il abandonné ? Potter serait-il son premier échec en matière de séduction ? Il ne savait pas.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le lendemain, il accomplirait une mission périlleuse pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il ne devait pas se louper…

Alors, soupirant une dernière fois, Lucius éteignit la lumière pour s'endormir sous les doux ronflements de Baka.

.oOo.

Il allait mourir.

Il était sûr qu'il allait mourir.

« Mission périlleuse par Merl… par Salazar ! Ce n'est pas une mission périlleuse, mais une mission suicide ! » chuchota Lucius avec hargne.

Il avait été assigné à la direction d'un groupe de Mangemorts novices pour pénétrer chez le chef des Aurors, Gaiwain Robards, et lui dérober une relique très puissante dont il ignorait même l'utilité. En outre, il devait entrer dans son bureau et copier tous les dossier qu'il possédait sur les Mangemorts reconnus ou présumés.

Lucius avait observé les lieux pendant plus d'une semaine et avait mis un sorcier de l'allée des embrumes, connu pour son aversion pour Robards, sous Imperium. Il l'avait ensuite jeté dans l'enceinte de la demeure pour observer les différents sorts et stratagèmes mis en place en cas d'attaque. Cela avait très bien fonctionné. L'homme avait été arrêté et embrassé par les Détraqueurs en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire Lumos.

Caché aux yeux de tous, Lucius n'avait rien loupé. Il avait vu les différents sorts agir, les deux chiens à trois têtes et les cinqs elfes de maison prêts à défendre la demeure.

Il avait mis en place un plan pour passer toutes ces étapes, et Lucius était le meilleur aux échecs et en sortilège ! Cela avait été simple, efficace et rapide.

Le problème majeur était en réalité la suite des opérations. Personne ne connaissait les pièges qui pouvaient être présents une fois qu'ils seraient à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Interroger les elfes ne servait à rien, ils n'auraient livré aucun secret, même sous la torture. Regarder dans les esprits des chiens à trois têtes n'était pas non plus possible, il y avait de quoi devenir fou. Alors ils avaient dû s'aventurer à l'aveuglette…

Et ils n'avaient pas été déçus !

Un simple sort d'Alohomora était évidemment inefficace, mais un Portaberto puissant avait eu vite fait de faire fondre la serrure et leur avait permis d'entrer. Après plusieurs sorts de repérage, Lucius avait repéré différents pièges et alarmes qu'il avait pu défaire en quelques minutes.

La suite des évènements avait été beaucoup moins aisé. Notamment lorsqu'un des crétins qui le suivaient, comme s'il était une mère canard accompagnée de ses poussins, avait franchi une limite invisible, provoquant l'apparition d'un mur de flamme. Lucius n'avait pas prévenu les poussins de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ou non, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, ils pouvaient tout de même se garder tout seul !

En tout cas, celui-ci avait été brulé vif en quelques secondes et les autres, terrifiés, auraient vite suivi si Lucius n'avait pas désactivé le sort. Au moins après, ils s'étaient tenus correctement et, bien que très pâles, ils avaient suivi les consignes à la lettre.

Mais ça n'avait été que le début des embrouilles. Lucius était actuellement en sang, acculé dans un coin sombre et les poussins tremblants étaient cachés non loin de là. L'un d'eux avait lâchement fui et trois autres étaient morts. Il en restait donc deux. Ils attendaient que les golems en armures aient fini de passer devant leurs cachettes pour pouvoir continuer leur chemin.

Ils étaient à quelques mètres seulement du bureau de Robards qui était encore plus protégé que le reste de la maison. Si Lucius avait su que la simple présence de cet homme annulait chacun des sorts, il n'aurait pas hésité à l'attaquer et lui prendre un doigt pour que les sorts détectent sa présence. Aussi hargneux que pouvait être Robards, un duel avec lui aurait été finalement moins dangereux que d'entrer dans sa maison.

Lucius devait faire des allers-retours pour défaire sort après sort sans être repéré par les golems en patrouille. Heureusement qu'il s'était déjà occupé des sorts d'alarmes et que personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il se passait ici, mais le plus dur était encore à venir. Il avait déjà reçu plusieurs sorts, dont un de découpe qui lui avait entaillé une partie du bras. Il commençait déjà à voir des étoiles et savait que rien n'était gagné.

Après une expiration profonde, Lucius se redressa et courut vers la porte du bureau. Plus qu'un sort, un seul sort à défaire et il pourrait enfin franchir cette foutue porte. Il y arriva avec brio et pénétra enfin dans l'antre de Robards.

Sans prendre le temps d'observer les lieux, Lucius se jeta sur une vitrine ancienne contenant tout un tas d'artefacts plus vieux encore. Il fouilla sans ménagement pour trouver la petite boîte en or blanc gravée d'un lion en flamme. Ce faisant, il ne pensa pas à vérifier les alarmes sur la vitrine et déclencha donc un signal sonor.

Hors du bureau, la folie commença à se déclencher, les sorts fusaient, les golems attaquaient. Il n'y fit cependant pas attention et attrapa la relique qu'il était venu chercher. Aussitôt, un nouveau sort de découpe venant d'une statuette enchantée lui trancha le dos de part et d'autre. Il hurla brièvement de douleur et s'accrocha à la petite boîte. Son esprit se faisait plus lent et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se fixer sur un point en particulier. Il partit à la dérive lorsqu'il sentit une main ferme accrocher son bras.

Il se retourna, plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible et chancela légèrement.

« Severus ? » murmura-t-il, fixant finalement les yeux noirs de son vis à vis.

« Idiot, » marmonna Severus avant de lui tendre ce que Lucius reconnu comme étant un Portoloin de secours.

« Pas fini… » dit Lucius en essayant de s'extirper de la poigne de son ami pour aller vers le bureau et copier les fichiers Mangemorts.

Severus ne le laissa pas faire et agita devant lui un dossier contenant une pile de parchemins.

« Déjà fait, maintenant rentrons, les autres sont déjà morts et les Aurors seront sur place dans la seconde, nous devons faire vite. »

Lucius acquiesça.

Il ne pouvait même plus contredire Severus, il sentait toute son énergie le quitter petit à petit et tout ce à quoi il pouvait encore penser, c'était à une paire de grands yeux verts. Il allait mourir ici et au lieu de voir sa vie défiler devant ses paupières closes, de penser à la dernière partie de jambes en l'air endiablée qu'il avait eue, il ne faisait que penser à celui qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir. Celui qu'il brûlait pourtant de posséder : Potter.

Il se demanda brièvement s'il devait l'appeler Harry. Peut-être était-ce le moment. Peut-être était-ce trop tard.

Lucius sentit soudainement l'univers tourner. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui tournait. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il sentait que Severus le tenait fermement et compris qu'ils étaient simplement en train de rentrer par Portoloin. Quoi de mieux que de rentrer mourir chez soi ?

« Arrête un peu de faire ton dramaturge Lucius, » grogna Severus en l'allongeant sur l'herbe du manoir Malfoy. « Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je vais te soigner et tout ira bien. »

« Baka ? » murmura Lucius.

« Je ne sais pas où est ta stupide bestiole mais vu la quantité de sang que tu perds, je suis persuadé qu'elle ne va pas tarder à rappliquer. »

Aussitôt, Lucius se redressa et tenta maladroitement de se relever. Severus essaya de l'en empêcher, mais fut brutalement repoussé.

« Qu'est ce que… Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un caprice ! » dit-il en se relevant à son tour.

Il regarda Lucius marcher piteusement en direction du manoir, maugréant des mots que Severus ne pouvait entendre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry Potter apparut sur le seuil, l'air inquiet. Son regard se posa sur Lucius et aussitôt, il pâlit. Il se transforma en Baka alors même qu'il était en train de courir, certainement pour aller plus vite, et fonça dans leur direction.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Lucius s'affala sur lui, le faisant basculer sur le dos.

Lucius surplombait Baka, à genoux au dessus de son corps, les coudes plantés dans l'herbe du jardin Malfoy. Son bras saignait abondamment, tout comme son dos, et même si ses robes noires cachaient la majeure partie des dégats, elles étaient largement déchirées à plusieurs endroits, laissant apparaître coupures, cloques et brûlures.

Avec une force inespérée, il attrapa les poils des joues de Baka, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Le félin japa de douleur mais fixa ses grands yeux vert doré dans ceux gris de son vis à vis. Sa pierre rayonnait de vert émeraude, mais Lucius n'y prit pas garde, il se plongeait simplement dans son regard et tentait d'oublier brièvement la souffrance qui parcourait son corps.

« Potter, » haleta-t-il. « Harry… Tu vois, j'utilise ton prénom. C'est la première fois je crois. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi… Pourquoi t'es-tu incrusté dans ma vie de cette façon ? Je n'avais rien demandé à personne… J'étais dans mon manoir à essayer de garder ma famille en vie… »

De plus en plus faible, Lucius posa son front sur la truffe humide de Baka et laissa échapper un sanglot de douleur.

« Depuis plus d'un an tu m'obsèdes. Je m'inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Malfoy… C'était impensable, » dit-il avec un ricanement de défaite. « Tu me réconfortes et m'aides, tu me soignes et m'apaises, pourtant, ma vie n'a jamais été plus compliquée que depuis ces trois derniers mois. J'ai tout essayé pour te plaire, les allusions subtiles, la drague effrontée, les exhibitions plus ou moins discrètes de mon corps, les cadeaux hors de prix… Je pensais abandonner, je pensais que je ne t'aurais jamais, que tu étais l'inaccessible, et que je pourrais faire une croix sur toi assez facilement, pourtant je n'ai jamais eu plus envie de t'avoir. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer tomber sous ton charme comme je l'ai fait et si je meurs maintenant, j'aurai le regret de ne jamais avoir pu goûter à l'un de tes baisers… »

Severus observait la scène de loin, et elle aurait pu être risible si le moment n'était pas si grave et… émouvant. Il pouvait bien l'avouer tant que c'était uniquement dans son esprit.

D'un point de vue extérieur, Lucius était en train de déclarer sa flamme à un félin de soixante kilos, noir comme la nuit, et quiconque serait arrivé à ce moment-là, l'aurait fait interner immédiatement.

Mais Severus savait qui se cachait sous cette touffe de poils noirs aussi désordonnés que ses cheveux, et il savait aussi que Lucius avait eu besoin d'ouvrir son coeur. Tout comme lui, son ami n'était pas du genre à faire des déclarations enflammées, encore moins en public. Il avait fallu une bonne dose d'adrénaline, une perte de sang conséquente et un risque de mort imminente pour que celui-ci décide enfin qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à faire cette déclaration idiote.

Heureusement que Severus était arrivé à temps. Heureusement qu'il avait eu vent de cette mission suicide grâce à d'autres Mangemorts un peu trop bavards. Heureusement que Dumbledore l'avait envoyé la semaine précédente faire le même travail pour les dossiers des Mangemorts et Mangemorts présumés.

Severus avait suivi Robards un soir après son travail dans un bar de Pré-au-Lard, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité empruntée à Potter. Il avait déclenché une bagarre entre deux ivrognes pour distraire l'Auror et avait glissé une potion de sa fabrication dans son verre. Avec un léger sort de confusion, Robards n'avait rien remarqué et avait bu le contenu de son verre.

Il était rentré chez lui quelques minutes plus tard, Severus l'attendait sur le pas de la porte en lui signifiant qu'ils avaient rendez-vous. La potion influant sur ses décisions, Robards avait accepté sans problème et l'avait conduit dans son bureau. Severus avait ensuite suggéré à l'Auror de partir vérifier que ses barrières n'avaient pas de faille et l'homme l'avait fait sans discuter. Le potionniste en avait profité pour copier tous ses documents.

Cela dit, avant de les donner à Albus, il en avait fait une copie, et il avait bien fait, car ce soir, il avait appris que c'était en partie la mission de Lucius et qu'il avait peu de chance d'en sortir vivant. Il avait alors transplané dès la fin de la réunion pour la demeure de Robards. Il avait trouvé les gardiens pétrifiés et un véritable chaos à l'intérieur.

Connaissant le chemin, il n'avait eu aucun mal à arriver au bureau, malgré les golems car ils étaient en train de se battre avec les novices que Lucius avait emmenés. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs au bord de l'évanouissement, cramponnant cette fameuse boîte en or blanc qui gisait actuellement sur l'herbe, tachée de sang.

Severus retourna à la scène devant lui pour voir qu'une lueure violette entourait le couple toujours au sol. Baka devait encore utiliser ses pouvoirs pour soigner Lucius dont les plaies se refermaient lentement.

D'ailleurs, Baka avait été remplacé par Potter qui avait relevé la tête de Lucius pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Severus aurait pu être gêné de regarder le spectacle intime alors qu'il n'avait rien à y faire, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. S'il avait pu avoir une chaise, il l'aurait prise. Quoique peut-être qu'avec sa baguette…

« C'était tout ce que j'attendais de toi Lucius, » dit Harry avec douceur. « Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeaux, d'artifices, d'exhibition. Je voulais juste de la sincérité. Je ne veux donner mon coeur qu'une fois… Et je ne pouvais pas te le donner si je n'étais pour toi qu'une passade. Maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas le cas... »

Avec cette dernière déclaration, Harry embrassa légèrement les lèvres de Lucius, scellant ainsi le début d'une nouvelle histoire.

* * *

 _Note de la bêta : franchement, je viens seulement de me rendre compte qu'il reste qu'un seul chapitre à cette histoire et je suis dégoûtée… Vous vous rendez compte ? Ils viennent juste de s'embrasser et il ne reste qu'un chapitre ! Bon… je vais aller pleurer en Alaska, le temps que Epsi se décide d'écrire un peu plus…_

 _AudeSnape._

 _Et oui, plus qu'un chapitre ! Mais c'est pour d'autres histoires ensuite ! Mouhahaha !_

 _Epsi._


	12. Chapter 12

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! Tout de suite, la suite ;)

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Severus soupira lourdement en regardant l'amas de membres sur le sol.

Il avait assisté à la petite réconciliation et au rapprochement qui en avait découlé. Il avait vu la mimique surprise de Lucius avant que celui-ci ne réponde au baiser, mais Severus ne s'attendait aucunement à ce que, quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius finisse par s'effondrer sur Potter, vaincu par l'épuisement. Celui-ci avait haleté de surprise, avant de s'évanouir à son tour, drainé de sa magie qu'il avait déversée dans les plaies de son lié.

Severus en était donc là.

Il observait les deux inconscients en se demandant quoi faire.

« Domino, » appela-t-il sans grande conviction.

Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris lorsque l'elfe en question apparu. N'étant pas le Maître des lieux, il ne pensait pas que les elfes entendraient son appel. Domino dut comprendre sa question silencieuse, car il s'expliqua.

« Maître Malfoy nous a ordonné de répondre aux appels et aux demandes de Monsieur Snape, comme si Monsieur Snape était le propriétaire des lieux. Maître Malfoy a dit que c'était pour appréhender les futures complications des statuts de Maître Malfoy, Héritier Malfoy et Monsieur Snape au sein des Mangemorts. »

Severus soupira de nouveau face à cette explication beaucoup trop longue et regarda Lucius qui était maintenant enroulé autour de Baka. Ils étaient toujours entourés de la lueur violette quoique plus faible.

« Prends ces deux-là et emmène les dans la chambre de Lucius. Il ne faut surtout pas les séparer, même pour le transport ! Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour se soigner. Leur vie n'est pas en danger tant qu'ils sont enveloppés de cette aura. »

L'elfe se tourna en direction de son Maître et écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de regarder à nouveau Severus qui n'avait pas fini de donner les ordres :

« Ensuite tu iras dans mon laboratoire et tu prendras toutes les potions de soin que tu trouveras, tu les mettras au chevet de ton Maître. Je verrais ce dont ils auront besoin à mon retour. Une fois que tu auras fait tout ça, tu viendras m'attendre à l'entrée du terrain, je ne peux pas transplaner à l'intérieur et mon Portoloin d'urgence était valide pour une seule utilisation. J'aurai sûrement besoin de ton aide à mon retour. »

Domino acquiesça d'un brusque mouvement de tête avant de se déplacer vers les deux inconscients.

Severus quant à lui, se dirigea vers la petite boîte en or blanc et la ramassa, il la mit dans sa poche puis se dirigea vers le portail.

.oOo.

Il revint trois heures plus tard.

Il était d'abord allé voir Albus pour qu'il scelle les pouvoirs de la boîte. Ainsi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait pas l'utiliser. Seul un sorcier très puissant pouvait le faire et inverser le sort était impossible si la personne ne connaissait pas l'incantation exacte.

Severus avait espéré que le Seigneur des Ténèbres penserait que Scrimgeour avait fait sceller tous les objets de grande puissance pour éviter leur utilisation par un sorcier noir.

C'était en effet ce qui s'était passé. Severus avait été voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la place de Lucius. Il avait rapporté que celui-ci était mal en point et qu'il pensait que ce qu'il avait ramené était bien trop précieux pour attendre la fin de son rétablissement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était moqué, disant que Severus cherchait tout simplement à voler la gloire de Lucius qui avait tout de même accompli un petit exploit d'après lui. Il avait ensuite torturé Severus pour sa soif de reconnaissance et lorsqu'il avait eu fini, avait analysé la boîte.

Severus aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas devant lui. Malheureusement, le Lord ne lui avait pas demandé de partir et ce fut avec un soupir résigné que Severus avait attendu l'inévitable punition.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, fou de rage que le pouvoir soit scellé, avait reporté toute sa colère et sa frustration sur lui. Ce ne fut qu'après de multiples sorts de torture qu'il accepta de regarder les dossiers Mangemorts et qu'il en fut relativement satisfait. Grâce à ces documents, il savait exactement qui les Aurors soupçonnaient ou non et donc qui avancer dans son échiquier.

Ce fut après deux heures de tortures, à ramper sur le sol gelé qu'il fut autorisé à partir, et il venait de transplaner devant le manoir Malfoy lorsqu'un couinement de panique le surpris. Domino courait déjà vers lui pour l'aider et le faire transplaner.

Severus ne s'était pas vu mais il ne doutait pas que son état devait faire peine à voir. Ses robes étaient déchirées à plusieurs endroits, il avait des hématomes sur tout le corps et des entailles plus ou moins profondes. Il n'était pas aussi souffrant que l'avait été Lucius ; les sorts que celui-ci avait reçus étaient faits pour tuer, les siens en revanche étaient juste pour… l'amusement.

Néanmoins, ça faisait un mal de Black !

Non… penser à cette infâme pourriture maintenant n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Domino, » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Transplane-moi dans la chambre de Lucius. »

Aussitôt, l'elfe acquiesça et prit sa main ensanglantée dans la sienne ridée. En quelques secondes, Severus chancelait sur le parquet ciré de la chambre de Lucius. Il concentra immédiatement son regard sur le couple étrange qui occupait déjà le lit et fut surpris lorsqu'il vit une paire d'yeux gris le fixer.

« Une réunion ? » chuchota Lucius pour ne pas réveiller Baka qui dormait encore paisiblement dans ses bras, alternant les transformations.

« Je t'expliquerai, » répondit succinctement Severus sur le même ton.

Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à la commode où toutes les potions de soin avaient été alignées, les étiquettes bien visibles. Il en sélectionna plusieurs et s'installa sur un fauteuil pour se soigner, sous l'oeil vigilant de son ami.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il négligemment.

« Plutôt bien… » répondit Lucius. « Ses capacités à soigner sont étonnantes. Cela a été bien plus rapide que la dernière fois. »

« Prends tout de même une potion de régénération sanguine, » dit Severus en donnant un coup de baguette pour que la fiole en question se pose sur la table de chevet.

Lucius acquiesça et but la potion d'une traite.

« Et pour lui ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le félin à ses côtés.

« Du repos, » répondit Severus après un silence. « Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je crois… » soupira Lucius en se rencognant dans ses oreillers. « Quand tu m'as ramené, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : lui parler. Je me moquais de tout le reste, je voulais juste lui parler. Dire qu'il aura fallu que je frôle la mort pour qu'il m'accepte dans sa vie… » maugréa-t-il ensuite.

Severus ricana légèrement avant de siffler de douleur alors qu'il tapotait un linge apporté par Domino sur l'une de ses plaies. Il continua tout de même de regarder Lucius, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« C'est sérieux n'est-ce pas ? Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit. Lorsqu'il donne son coeur, il ne le reprend pas. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« C'est un stupide Gryffondor, je ne suis pas sûr que la polygamie soit son truc. Ce lien ne sera pas comme celui avec Narcissa. Tu n'auras que lui. Tu y as bien réfléchi ? »

Lucius soupira et médita un instant avant de répondre.

Il savait ce qu'était le lien, il savait aussi comment était Pott… _Harry_. Non cette relation n'aurait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait entretenue avec Narcissa. Mais… Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi… Il n'avait pas partagé sa chambre avec quelqu'un depuis la naissance de Draco, peut-être serait-ce agréable de partager son lit, de serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras après un cauchemar, de se faire réveiller par des caresses et des baisers…

« Oui j'y ai réfléchi. Ce n'est pas une relation que j'avais imaginée auparavant mais je pense qu'elle me convient. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis amoureux transi, ni même amoureux d'ailleurs, mais… Il y a quelque chose c'est certain. »

Lucius passa lentement sa main dans les poils doux de Baka dans un mouvement de tendresse qui le surprenait toujours.

« Bien, » répondit simplement Severus avant de reprendre ses soins.

« On dirait une mère dragonne, » ricana Lucius.

« Celui qui a déclaré son amour à un chat sur le sol boueux ferait bien de se taire. »

Le rire de Lucius s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il jeta un regard noir à son ami.

« Un brandy ? »

.oOo.

« Non tu n'iras pas ! » cria Lucius, catégorique.

« Tu sais très bien que je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire ! Tu connais la prophétie, tu sais qu'elle m'est destinée, » répondit Harry, les mains sur les hanches.

« C'est dangereux. »

« Evidemment que ça l'est ! Mais n'oublie pas non plus que je suis un protégé de Merlin ! Je m'entraîne ici depuis des mois, j'ai lu plus de livre de la bibliothèque que tu ne l'as fait toi même ! Je peux y arriver ! »

Lucius soupira.

Ils avaient eu cette conversation ce qui semblait être des dizaines de fois depuis ces deux dernières semaines et il en avait marre. Severus aussi apparement car la porte du laboratoire venait de claquer furieusement.

La vie de couple avait pourtant si bien commencé…

Lorsque Harry s'était réveillé, ils s'étaient embrassés si longtemps que Severus avait fini par quitter les lieux, énervé de devoir subir ça. Ils avaient ensuite longtemps discuté. Enfin… Harry avait parlé, essayant d'arracher à Lucius quelques paroles réconfortantes pour leur avenir. Cela avait relativement bien marché et Harry en avait été satisfait.

Ils étaient ensuite descendus dans la salle à manger pour prendre un bon repas.

Lucius s'était encore une fois surpris lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de son lié pendant le repas. C'était un contact chaud et réconfortant qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des années. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans ce geste, juste de la tendresse, du soutien. Ils avaient parlé de magie sombre et de la dernière loi qui était en train d'être acceptée par le Ministère. C'était plaisant.

Ils s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers le Petit Salon et Harry avait instinctivement repris sa forme de Baka pour se prélasser devant la cheminée. Lucius avait simplement pris un verre d'alcool et ils avaient vite été rejoints par le Maître des Potions qui avait expliqué les derniers évènements avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tous savaient qu'ils auraient quelques semaines de repos avec la dernière prouesse de Lucius, et ils voulaient en profiter. Les deux Mangemorts voulaient monter un plan pour éloigner Draco du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui commençait à le réclamer dans son camp.

Harry n'avait rien dit.

C'était trois semaines auparavant.

Depuis, ils s'étaient rapprochés physiquement, sans pour autant forcer les choses. Ils dormaient toujours dans le même lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et c'était le moment préféré de leur journée, à l'un comme à l'autre.

Pourtant, depuis deux semaines, Harry essayait de convaincre Lucius qu'il devait partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Et c'était toujours la même réponse.

« Non tu ne partiras pas ! »

« Lucius, je sais que tu es d'un naturel possessif et que tu aimes ordonner, mais tu n'es pas mon Maître, ni mon père, » s'écria Harry énervé. « Je voulais te dire que j'irai à la recherche de ces objets dégoûtants, pas te demander la permission ! »

« Ce que tu peux m'agacer stupide Gryffondor inutile ! »

Avec un geste de rage, Lucius agrippa la nuque de son compagnon et l'attira à lui pour planter ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry répondit aussitôt au baiser, passant ses bras dans le dos de son lié pour le presser un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu es exaspérant de bonté et de courage, » grogna Lucius entre deux baisers. « Quand mon instinct me dit de fuir pour enfin me mettre à l'abri, le tiens te dit de courir vers le danger pour sauver le monde. C'est insensé… »

Harry ne répondit pas et poussa Lucius sur le lit avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif, avant de faire un mouvement de main pour faire disparaître leurs chaussures.

.oOo.

« Et ça c'est une potion de régénération sanguine, » dit Severus en tendant une fiole à Harry.

Aussitôt, celui-ci la rangea dans sa sacoche en peau de dragon, magiquement agrandi et allégé. Severus avait tenu à contribuer à son voyage en lui donnant divers artéfacts, livres, et surtout des potions dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

« Quel sera votre première étape Potter ? » demanda celui-ci, un sourcil relevé.

« Poudlard. Je dois aller chercher les crocs de basilic en premier lieu. »

« Bien, » répondit succinctement Severus. « Lucius n'est toujours pas d'accord ? » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de pause.

« Non… » souffla Harry les épaules basses.

« Est-il toujours en train de bouder dans sa chambre ? »

« Un Malfoy ne boude pas, » répondit Harry en levant le nez, la mimique parfaite de Lucius plaquée sur le visage. « Un Malfoy n'est pas d'accord et l'exprime, c'est tout. »

Severus ne put retenir le ricanement provoqué par cette imitation. C'était vraiment très réussi.

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer de moi, nous pourrons peut-être partir… » fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour tomber sur Lucius Malfoy, élégamment vêtu de sa cape de voyage et accompagné d'un sac négligemment posé à ses pieds. Il avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et les regardait avec les sourcils froncés. Il semblait indigné par leur comportement.

« Que fais-tu avec ça ? » demanda Harry, les yeux fixés sur le sac.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Tu es peut-être aussi têtu qu'un hippogriffe, mais tu es aussi maladroit qu'un troll. Je viens avec toi ! Il faudra bien quelqu'un pour sauver tes jolies fesses lorsque tu seras en mauvaise posture. »

Harry le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« C'est la plus belle déclaration que tu m'ais jamais faite ! » dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Et c'est surtout la seule… » maugréa Severus à côté de lui. « Et moi ? » demanda-t-il ensuite. « Je fais quoi finalement ? »

« Fais ce que nous avions prévu, » répondit Lucius en se tournant vers lui. « Tu vas dans la maison de Vienne avec Draco. Tu prends en main son apprentissage et vous restez cachés jusqu'à ce que le Lord ait disparu. »

« Je ne vais pas vous laisser ici ! » vocifera Severus.

« Le plus important, c'est Draco, » dit Lucius en regardant son ami dans les yeux. « Je me charge du reste… » finit-il avec un regard lourd de sens.

Severus savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler : Potter.

Il prenait le relai pour s'occuper de Potter.

Severus n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lâcher prise sur cette protection qui durait depuis si longtemps maintenant. En revanche, il était certain de pouvoir faire confiance à Lucius. Il était un très bon duelliste et meilleur que lui en sortilèges.

D'un geste de tête lent, il acquiesça, remettant ainsi la vie de son protégé à Lucius.

« Nous partons ? » demanda finalement Harry qui ne semblait plus pouvoir tenir en place.

« Allons-y… » répondit Lucius, lui faisant l'un de ses rares sourires.

Il tendit la main à Harry qui l'agrippa et tous deux partirent pour traverser les jardins du Manoir Malfoy jusqu'au portail en fer forgé. Severus les accompagnait alors qu'ils profitaient des derniers instants. Le lendemain, ils seraient surement recherchés par tous les Mangemorts sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement côte à côte, essayant d'oublier le fait que peut-être, ils ne se reverraient plus. Essayant de faire abstraction du fait que peut-être la prochaine fois, ils seraient tous libres dans un monde sans le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce fut après un signe de tête solennel que, main dans la main, Lucius et Harry transplanèrent pour une aventure inconnue, dangereuse, mais certainement très excitante.

.oOo.

Lorsque Severus revint dans la grande demeure, il vit un paquet sur la table.

Il était de taille moyenne, le papier qui l'emballait était blanc et il était surmonté d'un gros noeud argenté.

Curieux, il s'avança jusqu'à lui et jeta un oeil sur l'enveloppe qui accompagnait le paquet : Severus Snape.

Le Maître des Potions se demanda quelle blague cela pouvait bien être.

D'un coup de baguette, il défit le noeud et jeta quelques sorts de détection pour s'assurer qu'il ne finirait pas avec les cheveux verts, des oreilles d'âne ou peu importe ce que Potter était capable d'inventer. Car il en était certain, l'écriture sur le papier était celle de Potter.

Ne détectant rien, il prit l'enveloppe et brisa le cachet neutre pour déplier le parchemin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était en réalité, une note très courte :

 _Tu as pris soin de moi lorsque j'en avais besoin, alors que j'étais abandonné par mon lié. Nous avons créé un lien pendant cette période et nous l'avons toujours, même s'il ne sera jamais aussi fort que celui que j'ai avec Lucius. Tu seras toujours mon protecteur._

 _J'espère que tu me pardonneras, comme je t'ai pardonné et que nous pourrons recommencer depuis le début._

 _En attendant, je pense que quelque chose manque cruellement à ta vie… J'ai trouvé ça, et je suis persuadé que c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut._

 _Harry._

Avec beaucoup d'appréhension et légèrement ébranlé par ces quelques mots, Severus souleva le couvercle et haleta lorsqu'il découvrit au fond de la boite, un petit chaton blanc comme neige.

Il dormait paisiblement mais ouvrit un oeil doré lorsque la lumière entra dans son petit refuge. Dès qu'il vit Severus, sa queue s'agita joyeusement et le Potionniste écarquilla largement les yeux en voyant l'appendice fendu.

 _Aurum Feline…_

FIN

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est la fin de BAKA. J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère aussi avoir réussi mon challenge en écrivant une histoire le "Harry chaton" un peu différente des autres._

 _Je suis vraiment désolée mais mon temps sur PC est limité en ce moment, à cause de mes vacances. Je ne peux donc pas répondre à toutes les reviews, mais seulement à ceux qui me posent une question directe, où à qui je veux dire quelque chose de particulier. J'espère que vous comprendrez._

 _La prochaine publication devrait être "Le père invisible" que je ne peux pas trop décrire… (voir mon profil) En quelques mots : Snarry, Théory, Mpreg… Je ne donne pas de date précise pour la publication, car je dois voir avec mon Bêta JustPaulInHere._

 _A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !_

 _Merci à tous !_

 _Epsi._


End file.
